I forgive, but I'll never forget
by Tails for Fairys
Summary: After Edolas Lucy is forgotten, mostly. She goes on a mission with Happy and arrives home with something. Or is it a someone? The few who notice Lucy discover her other powers, but keep silent. Fairy Tail still think she's weak. But she never was. They kick her out of Team Natsu, she doesn't mind, she knew it'd happen. She forms her own team. Team River Blade. Laxus x Lucy LaLu
1. Lisannas stories

**Hello anyone who is reading this, this is my first fanfiction, so please be patient! **

* * *

**No one p.o.v.**

Lucy sat at the bar sipping away at a strawberry smoothie, swinging her legs back and forth as she looked across the guild where Lisanna was entertaining everyone with stories of what she'd been doing for the past few years in Edolas with the other versions of us, like she had been for the past two months and a half. Mirajane leaned over the end of the bar to get a better look. Lucy giggled when Lisanna told everyone how Edo-Natsu was a big baby.

She looked down at her glass, still giggling, and realized it was empty, she saw the jug that held more sitting over on a shelf across from her, and she took her whip then, with a flick of the wrist, the jug was on the counter in front of her. Lucy poured more strawberry smoothie out for herself. As she set the jug down she was startled to see an annoyed looking Mirajane. "What are you doing?"

Lucy looked at the glass, next the jug then finally at Mirajane, "Mira-san, I was just pouring another glass of strawberry smoothie; I didn't want to stop you from listening to Lisanna-sans stories." Lucy smiled, "You looked like you were enjoying listening to them." Mirajane rolled her eyes then lit up with a smile, wondering off to listen to the stories again. _Odd._ Lucy thought, _is Mirajane bi-polar or something? Oh well, as long as she still knows I'm here. _Unlike most other people she realized.

Lucy thought nothing of it, and decided that since it was getting late she should go home. She skipped past everyone, they were all laughing at something Juvia had said; she caught the eye of Lisanna as she walked past and smiled. The blonde mage laughed, once again, as she left the guild and picked a key from her belt. "Open gate of the Canis Minor!" She stuck the hand with the silver key out in front of her. "Nikora!" A small creature completely white apart from its black eyes and golden horn/nose, "Hey Plue! Wanna walk home with me?"

"Puuun pun!" Plue nodded his slightly-too-big head and started to walk in front of her. When they reached the street Lucy lived on, the girl jumped up onto the small raised part of the cobbled street, beside the river. As she walked along boatmen would wave and call out to her to be careful and she would wave back, laughing, telling them that she would, or that she was okay.

Lucy pushed open the door to her home and let Plue enter first, he wobbled up the stairs in front of Lucy, and she couldn't help but think of how cute he was while he shivered slowly up the steps. When she got to her room Lucy thanked the little dog and sent him back to the Spirit World. Lucy yawned and flopped down on her bed, too tired to even thing of a shower.

As she drifted off to sleep Lucy couldn't help but chuckle, remembering some of Lisannas' stories from earlier. They were so funny! Everyone in Edolas was really different to everyone in Earthland. It was no surprise to Lucy really, they were parallel dimensions after all; and they would be no fun if everyone was the same in both places. The last thought in the girls mind as she fell asleep with a breeze crossing her face was_, Are there any other dimensions?_

**Lisanna p.o.v.**

"…And then Juvia kicked him in the face!" I smiled as everybody started laughing; I narrowed my eyes slightly at the bar where I could see Mira facing a blonde girl. Nee-chan looked angry, but the girl just laughed a bit then nee-chan smiled then started to listen to the stories again. I smiled at her, "Natsu just lay there whimpering saying stuff about her being nicer to Gray."

Juvia frowned, "And was Edo-Juvia nicer to Gray-sama?" I squawked at the very thought and shook my head. "And why not! She should be thankful for Gray-samas love!" This earned a laugh from everyone except Gray; whose skin paled as he groaned. As everyone started to calm down, the blonde hair girl stood up, when she turned I saw she had soft milk chocolate coloured eyes. _Lucy!_ "Why did you all laugh? Juvia was right, no?"

Erza grunted, "Juvia was right. Of course." The girl, Lucy, walked past; she was giggling at everyone as they picked fun at Juvia and Gray, and I must admit, I giggled along side her. I looked at her as she walked past and her eyes locked on with mine. She smiled and I grinned back, I don't know her that well, but I know she is a part of Team Natsu, but we went on a few missions and she didn't go. She went on missions by herself. I saw her summon a spirit, a little white thing with a large head and a yellowish cone for a nose. She asked it a question and then they walked off together.

I yawned, "Hey minna, it's getting late. I'm going to go to Fairy Hills." I covered my mouth to stifle another yawn as I waved over my shoulder. "Animal Soul: Wings!" I finished chanting and my arms turned to wings and I took off towards Fairy Hills. I arrived quickly, greeting Ruchio as I pass his office. "Hello and goodnight Ruchio-san" He grunted in reply.

I opened my door and smiled at the room me and my nee-chan share. Onii-chan has to stay elsewhere. I dove under the covers of my bed and stretched. Tomorrow is another day. I looked at the clock on my wall. "Already 11pm I see." I rubbed my face into the pillow as I wondered what took up so much time today. Other than the talking and the drinking.


	2. Happy chooses a request

**So I'm putting two up today.**

* * *

**Lucy p.o.v.**

I sneezed as I felt a tail flick into my face; I opened my eyes to see Happy curled up on my shoulder, or close to my shoulder. More like over my bicep, shoulder and chest. I looked at my window, it was opened slightly. Happy was the only one on Team Natsu who acknowledged me; other than the not-so-official-Lisanna. I closed my eyes against the sun, and felt it pool onto my face and the wind ruffle my hair. My right hand rubbed circles in Happys back and pet his head.

He purred, and I giggled. "Good morning Lucy!" He flopped onto his stomach and rested his face in his front paws. "I wanted to talk to you last night, but you left." He rubbed his nose, "I can't remember now. But…" He looked out the windows then his wings sprouted from his back and he looped about in the air. "Can I have some fish!?"

I sat up and stretched my arms above my head. "Sure Happy, go wait at the table. It'll be half an hour. Okay?" Happy screamed 'arigatou' as I walk into my bathroom. I quickly striped and turned on the water. I let it fall over me for a few minutes then quickly dried myself then dressed. "I'll be out in a second Happy!" I said as I walked through the doors to see Happy groaning about food. "Do you want the fish cooked? Really?"

I opened the fridge and took out a large salmon. "You're right!" Happy caught the fish in his mouth, "Iw'd lwke it rahw." He swallowed, "Ops! I'd like it raw!" He got this content look on his face as he kept eating. I turned to the stove and lit it, watching the small blue flames spring to life. I pulled a pan from the cupboard and spread butter on it. Next on went some sugar, then the pancake batter that was pre-mixed in my fridge. "What's that Lucy?"

I smile at him, "I'm making pancakes." I flipped it, caramel (a.k.a melted sugar) on the top of it, "With caramel on top!" I made three more pancakes, a total of four, then stacked them on a plate. "And lemon!" I zested a lemon on top of the steaming pile of pancakes.

"CAN I HAVE ONE!?" Happy jumped up and down on the table in front of me, "PLEASE PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE!?" I put a finger to my lips and he nodded. "Aye miss!" He sat down and stared at the pancakes quietly, then grinned manically when I set one down on the table before him. "Arigatou Lucy!"

"No problem Happy!" I cut the corner off of one and bit it, "Ah nothing like fresh pancakes the morning of a new mission!" Happy stopped chewing and looked at me, I frowned, "What is it Happy?" I kept eating, it was the truth; I was going on another mission today. Don't know which one, but one none the less.

Happy pouted, "Can I come with you?" He gulped down the last of the pancake, "Missions are no fun without you Lucy!" He dove into my chest and cried, "Please let me come with you!?" I laughed at his childishness and nodded, "Really!? YAY!" He rushed off somewhere and I ate my pancakes. "Okay, I got everything!" I put my plate in the sink and saw he had a bag of fish.

I laughed, "Alright. Let's go." I grabbed a bag from beside my door, it can get anything from home I want, and slung it over my shoulder. "You can pick the mission!" His eyes light up, then I remembered Natsu always chose the mission. "But don't make it too hard, there are only two of us!"

Happy rested on my shoulder, "Aye miss!" He hummed a song about fish as we headed to the guild. He flew off to the request board as soon as we entered the guild, and I went to the bar where Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman were talking.

"Hey Mira-san! Elf-san! Lisanna-san!" I sat down in the seat next to Elfman and they all greeted me back, it was pretty early in the morning so almost no one was at the guild. Only us four, Shadow Gear, Gajeel and, oddly enough, The Raijinshuu plus Laxus. "How are you all?" I saw Lisanna frown. "Oh duh. Silly me. Hey there, I'm Lucy!" I held out my hand to her.

She took it and smiled, "Well hello Lucy, I'm Lisanna!" I saw Elfman and Mirajane smile at us, "I've never had the chance to talk to you before…" Mirajane laughed a little, "I use Take-Over magic like these two! What's your magic?" She leaned on the counter so she could see me past her brother, I copied her move.

I smiled, "I use Celestial Magic." I took my smoothie from Mirajane; who'd taken the liberty of making me one. "Thanks Mira-san. And sorry about yesterday, I know you like to serve us everything!" I sipped my drink as Mirajane blushed as she remembered her actions, she just nodded as well.

"Other than Celestial Magic. I can sense another power on you." Lisanna seemed puzzled, "Are you sure?" I gulped down another mouthful of smoothie, then when I tried to answer Elfman hit her shoulder. "Onii-chan!" Lisanna rubbed her shoulder, "Why'd you do that!?"

Elfman slammed his fist down on the bar counter, "It's not Manly to ask someone are they sure what their powers are, Lisanna!" He looked at the cup in front of him, "And neither is coffee! Coffee is not Manly!" He pushed it towards Mirajane, "Give me some smoothie like Lucys! Strawberries are Manly!" Mirajane gave him an 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me' look; but got him a strawberry smoothie anyway.

Lisanna looked like she was about to apologise, but I shushed her. "It's alright Elf-san. She's sort of right." They looked at me like I was mad. "I have Celestial Magic, and a bit of Water Magic." I smiled, "It's not very strong, but," I paused as I saw Happy start to come over, "It's good enough for me; but please," I pretended to zip my lip, "Don't let anyone know about it." I looked directly at Mirajane, "Please."

When Happy came he landed on the counter, "I found one, I found one!" He shoved it into my face, I chuckled and pushed his hands back a bit to read.

_Help wanted._

_In the town of Udnia there have been robberies at magic shops.  
Mine _(Audis Magic)_ is the last in town I would like a few mages to watch over it.  
For three days._

_The reward is 700,000 jewels and one Animatic Key._

I stared, "Animatic… They mean planetary keys?" I whispered, I looked at Happy and grinned. "Oh hell yeah!" I turned to Mirajane and the others, "Hey Mira-san, is it okay if Happy and I go on this mission?" Animatic Keys are rare, they are Keys to the planets, and there are only 7 of them.

Mirajane read over the request, "Sure, I think you should be able to handle it." She smiled, "Alright, you can go. I just let the shop keeper know." She disappeared for a few minutes then came back, "Alright, it's half a day in train ride away. So we'll see you in a few days."

I turned from the counter and ran straight into Evergreen. "Sorry Ever-san!" I kept walking as she made a sound like 'hmph' at me. "Bye Mira-san, Lisanna-san, Elf-san." I passed Levy and the others and waved to them, "Bye Shadow Gear and Gajeel-san!" Shadow Gear smiled at me.

Gajeel looked at me then back at the pile of iron, and shoved an old pipe end in his mouth, chewed, then swallowed. "Bye bunny girl." I deadpanned as I walked out the door. I wished he'd stop calling me that, I don't even know how I got that nickname. I skipped down the road to the train station; Happy flew up behind me and forced me to carry him. It was kinda cute I guess.


	3. Erza would love this!

**Hope you all like these. And I'm going to keep posting little things at the top _forever_. I've had people ask is this a Laxus x Lucy. It is, sort of. It will end up a Laxus x Lucy, but in the story there will be slight, and one sided, Natsu x Lucy and Gray x Lucy, and some other couples so watch out!**

* * *

**No one p.o.v**

A noise passed over the train and an old mans voice said, "We will be arriving in Udnia in a minute, please get ready to depart." Lucy looked at the sleeping form of the blue Exceed currently lying on her lap. She stroked between his ears and hooked an arm around him, standing up she grabbed her bag and shifted it onto her other shoulder.

When the train stops the girl jumps onto the platform, looks around for a second, and then exits the station. According to the map, the magic shop is just down the street to the left, and there are farms on the right. Lucy looked down at the Exceed, or Happy as he was called, and managed to get past everyone. When she arrived at the shop, noticeable for a bit because of the large red and yellow sign saying 'Audis Magic', she used her hip to open the store and called out "Mr. Audis we're the mages from Fairy Tail, are you here?"

There was a rustle behind the counter, then an old short man with dyed red hair and black eyes came from behind the counter, "Ah, you must be Lucy and Happy?" The girl nodded, "Is the cat Happy, and why is he asleep?" The man pulled up and stool and stood on it so he could be the same height as the girl to talk to her

The girl laughed, "Yes sir, I am Lucy; and yes, the cat is Happy." She smiled down at the Exceed, "We've been on the train since 10am and from what I understand he didn't get a lot of sleep last night." She poked Happys nose. "So he slept on the train, and I don't think it very fair to wake him."

Happy struggled then fell to the floor, "Where… Am I?" He looked up. "Oh hey Lucy, is this Mr. Audis and his magic shop?" The blue Exceed shot up to the level of the man and grinned cheekily, "Hello sir, my names Happy. Nice to meet cha!" He took the mans hand in his paw and shook it wildly. "Happy to work with you!"

Lucy giggled at his antics, "Oh Happy…" She gathered him into her arms, "So sir, it's only tonight, tomorrow night and the night after you want us to look after the shop?" Audis nodded.

He twiddled with his thumbs, "I have some important meetings to go too." He smiled, "I would look after it all myself but tonight is my sister-in-laws wedding." He muttered something, "Tomorrow is my cousins' childs birthday and the day after I have a meeting with some old friends." He jumped from the stool and gave Lucy the key to the store, "It should be safe, and like I said, I'd do it myself but I have things to do." He dragged the stool away. "I'm a mage you see? Used to be on the Counsel then got a bit too old." He grinned, "You two go through the door behind the desk, and it leads to the spare room of my house." He nodded as he walked to it. "You can sleep there for the three nights or wherever you're tired."

Happy shot up, "Aye sir!" He punched the air with his left paw. Audis chuckled at the Exceed. He picked a hat off of the desk and walked to the door; then he walked out. "What do we do now Lucy!?" He spiralled around in the air. "It's 10.15pm and we have until tomorrow at 9.30am." He landed on a shelf and knocked a bottle down.

Lucy dived forward, catching it, "What is this? 'Magic refill'? What that?" Lucy turned the bottle over and examined it. "'Drink this when magic is low and it will be replenished, also with an extra boost.' So it restores your magic and more?" She laughed, "Cool." She forgot to put it on the shelf but instead put it in her pocket. Thinking it could be useful if someone did come along.

**Happy p.o.v.**

I watched Lucy put the bottle in her pocket, why would she do that? I guessed she'd just buy it tomorrow. "C'mon Lucy! What are we going to do!?"

She looked around thoughtfully, "How about we just look around tonight?" She looked at me expectantly, I blinked a couple times; and then my chest started to hurt, like with happiness or something. Whenever anyone else asked me a question it was usually just for show, but when Lucy asked you a question, she meant it: and she expected an answer. And she actually wanted me to decide. I nodded, "Well that's great then, I wonder where we can start?"

I rushed off to the armour section, "How about over here!?" Lucy runs up mumbling something like 'I guess over here then.' It's nice doing missions with Lucy; she really did care for us all. "ERZA WOULD LOVE THIS!" I sat on an armor set called 'Wooden Devil'. It's apparently for poison! There was a short sword on the end of a purple pole full of poison, bad poison. Hang on, when is poison every a good thing? The clothes were a set of leather trousers that connected to the boots. Like a one piece. Then the top of it was a thin green long sleeved shirt plated with thick wooden plates. The helmet was metal with wooden horns. Not too hard to guess why it was named what it was. I mean, even I figured it out! After a while. Okay, Lucy had to tell me what it was.


	4. They didn't give him fish

**I know I uploaded two chapters on the first day, but I will try and get one chapter up every two days or so. Also, I am aware of the fact my spelling sucks. And I know no one really reads this.**

* * *

**Lucy p.o.v.**

Last night was pretty calm, nothing happened much, just a drunken brawl outside the shop, but it wasn't much compared to Fairy Tails legendary fights… With each other… Over nothing. "Hey Happy, unlock the door would ya? I can see Mr. Audis coming down the street."

Happy blinked before slowly floating in an up and down manor towards to the door, "Aye miss." He yawned, "Sleepy…" He turned the key in the lock then, pulled it out and tossed it to me. He fell onto my shoulder and started to snore. I chuckled at him and held a finger to my lips as Audis walked in.

I whispered to him, "Nothing happened last night." I smiled, "We're gonna go to sleep now." I carried Happy into the spare bedroom, and a plump woman with greying hair and a large smile was standing near a little table with two glasses of milk, a smoked fish and bowl of mixed fresh fruits. "Oh hello, you must be Mrs. Audis?" I stated it more like a question than a greeting.

She chuckled, and spoke quietly, "Of course, I thought you might be hungry. It's all cold, but I'm sure it'll do." I smiled at her and sat on one of the chairs, I sat Happy down in front of me and shook him lightly, "Oh my, what a cute little cat is he!" She rubbed in between his ears and he purred as his nose twitched.

He mumbled, "I'm an Exceed, not a cat." He jumped up, "And can I smell smoke cod!?" He stared at the pale fish. "Oh my, arigatou!" He bowed to Mrs. Audis and started to take huge bites of it, slightly messy and slightly polite. When he'd finished he gulped down the cold milk. "Ah that hit the spot." He looked over at the bed where the sun was heating the sheets. "Ah a cats dream!" He shouted, like he hadn't just said he was an Exceed. He fluttered over to the bed and curled up, snoring again.

I quickly, and neatly, shovelled the food into my mouth and drank the milk. "I'm going to go to sleep now." I passed her the plates and glasses, "Arigatou for the food." I yawned, crawled in beside Happy and called after Mrs. Audis, "Wake us if you need anything!" I hugged Happy to my stomach, "Anything at all." Then quickly fell asleep.

**No one p.o.v.**

The blonde headed mage and the blue Exceed slept until 8.47pm. When Audis fell over in the shop next door; Lucy bolted upright holding Happy in her clutches. They both scrambled through the door into the shop, where Audis lay trying to tie his tie. Mrs. Audis came through after them and tied it for him. "Baka." She muttered. She lightly slapped her husbands' cheek to show him that it was done.

Lucy looked around and saw the Magic Refill bottles. They were 2500 Jewels each. She went back into the room and took out 5000 Jewels, then returned to the store. "Here." She handed the money to Audis. He frowned. "I'd like to buy two of the Magic Refills." He smiled, and then put the money into the cash machine. Lucy picked another one up and put it in her pocket with the other one.

Mrs. Audis came bumbling from the back of the store, "Alright now you two. I just looked into it, and apparently there is a party going on across the street later." She smiled, giggling. "A one or two of them are mages. And there will be booze. But you shouldn't have to worry." She looped her arm through her husbands and they left, Audis paused and waited for Happy to lock the door.

Happy bounced up and down, "What do we do tonight? Last night we looked around, now what tonight?" Before Lucy could reply Happy jumped up and shouted, "HOW ABOUT WE TALK ABOUT THE MISSIONS WE'VE BEEN ON THE PAST FEW MONTHS!?" Happy flung himself onto the counter. "Come on!" Happy pointed at the chair behind the counter. "I'll start! I'll start!"

**Lucy p.o.v.**

I listened to Happy depict a battle between Natsu and Gray that had happened on the road to one of the jobs. I laughed when he told me Gray froze Natsu: and a few of Erzas swords at the same time. So Natsu couldn't melt it because he would damage the swords and Erza would kill him. So Lisanna turned into her Animal Soul: Bird and pecked the ice away slowly, it was quiet in camp for about an hour according to Happy. "By the time Natsu was out it was dark and Erza said we had to go to sleep. I DIDN'T GET ANY FISH!"

I gasped shocked, they forgot to feed him! "Well that will never do, will it?" I leaned forward so our noses were touching, "When we go back to Magnolia, I'll buy you a fish as long as my arm!" He screamed and threw his arms around my face, I pushed him away slowly; then he fainted at the thought of the giant(ish) fish. I looked out the window of the door with the corner of my eye as a group of drunks came rambling out of the house across the street. One of them was lighting small pieces of purple fire above his hand. I've doused the flames of Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer; this weak purple flame should be no trouble if it gets out of hand. Then a shorter man at the front flicked his wrist and a small gust of wind knocked it out. Slightly harder, but not impossible.

The one next to this mage pointed into the shop, at me. I sighed as they walked over, they knocked on the door and I reluctantly opened it, stepping out onto the street as I did so. "Hey boys, do you mind if we talk out here?" I smiled, "My cat just went to sleep." I grinned bigger, but forced, as the eyes of the men travelled over me. "Be a shame to wake him up."

The shorter man with the wind looked up at me, "Yeah, a real shame." He blew a gust of wind at me and backed me into the door. "We just want a bit of fun." He stepped closer and the others stepped back, grinning. "Now play along girly." He reached towards my chest.

I scoffed in disgust, and slapped his hand away. They all looked shocked. "We're at a magic store: I'm a mage too." I leaned down to face level with him and grinned. "Water Art: Face Mask." A thin layer of water covered his lips and nose, he tried clawing at it. But all he did was leave red welts in his skin. He opened his mouth to shout but it just flowed in and down his neck. "Face Mask: Recede." The water flowed over to my hand as he passed out. "Anyone else?"

The man I'd seen before with the fire stepped up, "He was the only other mage, so I guess it's me next." His hands and arms covered with the purple flames, I realized they were a thing called 'Cool Flames', but they were only about as cool as a fridge, being frozen alive by an ice mage is a lot colder. "Impressed little girly?"

I raised an eyebrow and put each of my hands into his. "I've been burned by a Fire Dragon," Okay so that was technically true, Natsu trained with Igneel. Fire Dragon. "And I've been frozen by an ice mage." I slid my hands up his arms and his fire went out. "Your cool flames cannot freeze me or hurt me." I smiled then released him. I kicked the short man, the weak wind mage, and walked back to the door. "Take him with you when you leave."

I heard them grunt and reached for the door, a hand stopped me. I put a hand on the Fleave d'Etoiles and pulled it out, it instantly turned into its blue water and lightening like form. Of course the lightening on it would never hurt, but it moved well enough. I smiled at them, after sighing, "Obviously you would all like beaten." I guided the whip around all of them, including short man, and gathered them in the middle of the road. Pulling out two keys I held them out, level with my other hand. "Open gate of the Ram! Open gate of the Lion!" Shimmering gold light engulfed me, "Aries! Leo!"


	5. Who else?

**I have discovered people on here are so nice! Within like an hour of me posting the first two chapters there were around 100 views for both. My only reaction is wow... And Red thanks you. I am Red, just for all of you who don't know that. Who am I kidding? No one reads this. And did I already say that? And I'd like to point something out, in this story Laxus has already been accepted back onto the guild. Because everyone fought for him to be back in, they felt it was unfair to kick him out and decided that it was all a misunderstanding on both sides. Laxus just wanted to make the guild stronger, and the guild forced Gramps to let him back in.**

* * *

**Evergreen p.o.v.**

Laxus had gathered us up for a job in the forest on the edges of Udnia behind the train station, apparently there was a troll there and it was ruining livestock, so the mayor asked us to 'take care of it.' What a bore. It's only a little troll, how much harm could it really do? We turned onto a street that lead to our hotel when Bixlow pushed us back around the corner. Laxus started to shout, but Bixlow spoke over him. "Isn't that Blondie?" He pointed down the street at a girl being pushed by a group of men into a door. And stuck out his tongue.

Freed frowned, "Yes, do we have to help her?" He pulled his sword out of his sheath, "May as wel-" Laxus held up his hand and pointed back at the group, where the girl had covered the face of the short man who'd pushed her into the door with water. "Lucy can't…" Freed mumbled. Another man stepped up to her and spread his hand out towards her.

We heard him snort, "He was the only other mage, so I guess it's my turn next." The purple flames danced up and down his arms, "Impressed little girly?" He gave the girl a leering smile and stepped towards her.

The girl raised an eyebrow and put each of her hands into his. "I've been burned by a Fire Dragon," We gasped, she was talking about Natsu, it must be Lucy! "And I've been frozen by an ice mage." She slid her hands up his arms and his fire went out. "Your cool flames cannot freeze me or hurt me." We all looked at each other, since when could Lucy use Water Magic? "Take him with you when you leave." We saw her reach for the door when another of the men stopped her, she took out a whip and it became something half-water, half-lightening, she sighed, "Obviously you all want to be beaten." She waved around her hand and gathered them all up into the whip. She produced two golden keys, definitely Lucy. "Open gate of the Ram! Open gate of the Lion! Aries! Leo!"

A girl with pink hair with horns on either side of her head appeared, "Sorry Lucy." She was covered from head to foot in wool. The Ram, Aries. She twisted her hand in front of her stomach, "I'm afraid I may be of no use to you Lucy, I'm sorry!" The girl, Aries, shouted the last part.

A man all four of us know appeared next, this time instead of the too-big-sunglasses, shabby haircut and roughed up green jacket, his glasses were clear and stylish, his hair looked more like a mane with ears and his clothes, I nearly gasped at the pristine black suit with white dress shirt and red satin tie. "Hello my princess, how may I help you today?" He pulled her into a loose hug and happily shouted, "Is today the day we final admit our feelings?" I guess some things never change about a person.

The girl, then known to be Lucy, pushed herself from his grasp. "Eh no." She looked at Aries, "Aries, I would like you to stand here beside me," She walked a few paces behind Loke and Aries followed, she still kept the men in the whip, "When I say, release a Wool Magic: Wool Wall in a circle around Loke and these men," She glanced at Loke, "You will be inside the Wool Wall, when it is complete I'd like you to use Regulus Beam on them." She smiled, "Then you can go back to the Spirit World."

Bixlow frowned, "This is going to be interesting…" Laxus looked questioningly at him. "Just watch." He flicked his tongue out, Freed drew his sword in a line in front of us muttering things about a just in case and a Rune wall was up in front of us. I reached a hand out to him, "No he's right," The three of us looked at Bixlow, "I got hit by one of the weakest of spells from Loke, and was knocked out." He rubbed his head, "What'll happen to us if this is one of his strongest spells?" Freed nodded.

Laxus looked at me and I shrugged back at him saying, "They're both right. And when did you get common sense Bixlow?" He shook his head and looked back to where Aries and Lucy were, Loke was standing a few meters in front of them, and the whip was still holding the men in the air. "What type of whip is that? I've never seen anything like it."

Laxus was maybe going to say something but Aries started before him, "Wool Magic: Circle Wool Wall!" A bubble of pink cloud stuff shot from her hands and engulfed Loke and the men, Lucy still held her end of the whip, but she snapped it back to its normal form and tugged it out of the cloud, leaving Loke and the men trapped. "Now Loke! Sorry!" Lucy seemed to deadpan at Aries, but smiled when a shot of dazzling golden light exploded from the circle upwards into the sky. "I'm sorry I wasn't of much help Lucy, goodbye!" Aries disappeared with the Wool Wall.

Loke pushed his glasses up and walked towards Lucy, "Well my princess, I must be going too." He lifted her left hand to his mouth and kissed it as he bowed, and started to disappear in a ray of golden light, two of the keys on Lucys belt glowed. "Until next time, my princess." Lucy rolled her eyes as he disappeared completely and looked at the group of men lying unconscious and flicked her wrist toward our direction, a fairly large sized wave of water washed them down the street and they landed at our feet.

Laxus crouched down and poked the shorter man with the Wind Magic. The clothes around that area of the chest crumbled away revealing burned skin, we all inhaled sharply, "This is pretty beat up, even by our standards." I'm pretty sure we all looked shocked; Laxus just admit that Lucy, with the help of spirits, beat these guys up bad. "Think of it this way; we usually spend a lot of our magic beating people up to this extent," He stood back up and adjusted his coat, "Blondie did it with two shots of water and one large Regulus Beam or whatever that was." He scratched his neck, he was… Impressed? "She even thought to protect the buildings around here." He turned and looked at us, "Honestly, how many people in Fairy Tail would think to stop the destruction?"

Freed nodded in agreement, Bixlow grunted. "Okay, but…" I started, "She didn't do this to them! That girl, Aries I think, and Loke did!" I pointed my fan at the bodies, "Are they even alive?" I daintily shoved the tip of my shoe into the side of one of the men. The clothes crumbled again, revealing more burn and blistering skin. "Gez Blondie…"

Freed put his sword away, "Yes, I suspect they are alive." He covered his nose. "And in a way she did do this," Laxus put his soundpod on and didn't bother listening, just walked off towards the forest and we followed, Freed continued to explain, "Each key a Celestial Mage calls draws energy from them, Zodiac keys in particular. Lucy should only have been able to call one and only for about 5 minutes." We fastened our pace to keep up with Laxus, "She called two for ten minutes, was still standing, was able to use another type of magic and didn't look drained at all."

Bixlow tapped the side of his helmet, "But what's that got to do with anything?" The dolls above us chanted 'Anything, anything, anything!' "It was still Loke and Aries." We slowed as we reached the hotel, it was around midnight.

Freed pushed through the door, "Yes, but from what I've heard, spirits constantly draw power from their masters as they stay in our world and," He started to climb the stairs, Laxus was probably in his room, "For each attack and defense they draw a small amount of magic from their masters too." He opened the door to the hotel room he shared with Laxus and Bixlow, "That means Lucy is a lot more powerful than we, or anyone, originally thought." He went into the room, leaving the door slightly open.

Bixlow stuck out his tongue and shrugged, I looked at the black Fairy Tail mark on it, what had possessed him to get it on his tongue!? He opened the door fully and went in. I pulled the hotel key from the pocket on my fur coat. _Lucy? Strong? I guessed we should never really judge by looks. She was defiantly a Fairy for the true Titania, who is me, to watch over._But I couldn't help but wonder...

**Bixlow p.o.v.**

I closed the door to the room, I dragged my helmet off. That was some impressive show. Who would've though that Cheerleader could be so ruthless. It was weird. I flopped down onto the couch. There were only two beds and natually Laxus got one. And Freed came in before me so he took the other one. Laxus was just lying on his bed, arms folded behind his head and soundpod on. Freed was sitting on the end of his bed, not wanting to go to sleep but the droop of his eyelids told me otherwise. I grunted and rolled over to fall asleep. But something still bothered me...

**Freed p.o.v.**

_I wonder what else Lucy can do._ I ran my thumb across my chin as the thought struck through my mind, I almost didn't notice Bixlow grunting his goodnight. "Hmph." Was my only reply. Then, like Bixlow, I lay back on my bed and fell to sleep. This is the only time I'm not so sure I like my long green hair. It's annoying to sleep on. But that's not what annoyed me...

**Laxus p.o.v.**

I closed my eyes against the bright lights in the hotel room. When I heard Bixlow and Freed grunt their goodnights I let a low grunt follow; but both were asleep and probably wouldn't notice. I got up and turned the lights off, then let my eyes adjust before going to lie down again. That sure was an interesting thing Blondie did earlier. I guess you could say I was impressed: but that would be stretching it. There was one thing I was certain on, certain all four of us were thinking...

**All four p.o.v.**

_...Who else in the guild knows what Lucys' powers are?_


	6. My name is

**Hey everyone, Red here. Thank you so much. This is my first story and I was worried about my writing technique. But, apparently y'all think it's good. Oh, just one thing, if there is anything any of you would like to see in the story please PM it to me. That way no one else can take it off you. And it can be a surprise to everyone.**

* * *

**Happy p.o.v.**

I woke up on something soft, it was warm as well. It must be Natsu. It was getting really warm and I couldn't move because he had his arm over my back. "Nattssuu move your arm, I'm too warm!" I groaned, I heard him chuckled. It was kinda girly. "Natsu your chuckle sounds girly!" I heard him laugh. "What's so fu-" I opened my eyes and saw Lucy looking at me. "Lushe!" I looked down, I was lying on her stomach. "I'm sorry I thought you were Natsu!"

She grinned, "Yeah," She moved her arm, "I figured." She rubbed her face. "It's 5pm. Wanna go check out the forest? Tonight is our last night." She did this weird thing like wiggling her nose and pouting her lips. "C'mon what'd you think?" I struggled about a bit, 'til I was sitting up on the stomach, and nodded. "Okay, now off! We need food if we're going to be exploring, and then protecting!"

She pointed to a table where some type of fish was sitting, next to some toast and jam. It all smelt good. But I guessed the toast and jam were for Lucy. "Yummy!" I practically flew, without actually flying, to the table and bit into the fish. It was amazing! It was smoked somehow and it was good! "Where are we going to go, Lushe?"

She paused spreading the strawberry jam on the toast to think then she smiled. "There is a place on the other side of town in the middle of the forest." She grinned out the window then winced, I followed her gaze. In the middle of the street was a big black circular mark. "It's filled with flowers and there's a stream with fish in it." I clapped and looked back at her. Waiting for an explanation. "These flowers apparently make a divine perfume and soap set if you know how. And the fish are very nice smoked over Beech wood." She smiled, "And the clearing is full of Beech trees."

I dropped the fish in my hands and threw out my wings and laughed. "You mean we can go get flowers for you and then we can catch fish and smoke them for tea?" I squeaked from joy. "Sergeant Happy is at your service, ready to pick flowers and eat fish. Aye!" She smiled up at me.

She bit into her toast as I dropped onto the table, sighing. "Mr. Audis won't need up 'til 11pm." She looked at the watch on her left wrist. "If we leave now we'll get there by 5.45pm. Then we can leave the clearing at 10.15pm and be back with about 10 minutes to spare." She gulped all the toast down and I marveled at how she could think ahead. "Let's go Happy!" She picked up that purple bag of hers and attached her keys and whip to her hip. I covered my face to stop me from laughing. Whip and hip rhyme!

**Lucy p.o.v.**

I saw Happy cover his face and chuckled at him, we went through the door into the store and said goodbye to the Audis couple. We skipped down the road; I tried not to gasp at the blackened stain on the street from last night. I smiled up at the blue Exceed as he flew above my head. We speed through the streets to the other side of town. There was a bakers then a path that lead into the forest. I couldn't wait to make the soap and perfume, and the thought of the Beech smoked fish was mouth watering.

Happy flew on ahead, scouting, suddenly a fish dropped in front of me, Happy flew down next to it and informed me that the small river slash large stream was up ahead, and there was a clearing surrounded by Beech trees a five minutes walk away. "Do you want to fly me?" He looked at the fish then at me, "It means we have more time to eat fish." His eyes lit up and he grabbed my back and flew off towards the clearing at max speed.

He dropped my into a beautiful clearing full of wild flowers which gave off a heavenly scent. I picked one up, it was a blue, but when I looked through it, it was translucent, I could see through it and down the clearing still. "Come on General Lushe!" Happy pulled on my socks. "Let's pick!" I smiled at him.

I clicked my feet together and saluted him. "As you were Sergeant." He saluted back. "Here." I pulled a small duffel bag. "Fill this." He grinned and flew off to the other end of the clearing; I looked and saw the water flowing past us on the right. I pulled out my own duffel and filled it with many of the different flowers around me.

I was lost in thought for about 15 minutes when Happy came towards me with a full bag. I grinned at him and gaped at the many different and beautiful flowers inside. He opened his mouth only to be cut short by a female voice. "Did either of you know each of these flowers have a different purpose?" The voice was coming from the left. "They don't just smell good."

Happy stood in front of me, his arms and legs spread wide. "Who are you?" He started to tremble, "Where are you?" He shuddered out a breathy laugh, "What do you want?" I gathered him in my arms quickly and rubbed the corner of my left jaw into the fur between his ears which caused him to relax, but only slightly.

The voice let out a perfect laugh, crystal clear over the quiet clearing. "My name is Mary-lou MacAlee." It was then I noticed the accent, it was different to any of the accents I'd heard from Fiore. "I just went for a walk and found you two picking these flowers." A cat jumped from a tree about 30 meters from us. "And I'm right here, as you can clearly see." We both gasped as this common everyday farm cat talked to us. She didn't resemble an Exceed in any way.


	7. She's not a pet!

**For the next while the chapters will not quite be following the summary, but they will. Eventually. And my writing style may change a bit as the story continues. But thanks to you all!**

* * *

**Lucy p.o.v.**

The cat, which called herself Mary-lou, walked towards us fairly slowly; as she did I was able to see she had starling deep blue eyes with white and gold flecks. Around her neck was a green collar. She had, on her front legs, from the top of her paws to halfway up the leg white cuffs. Literal cuffs. They were made from a plain white fabric and were buttoned by three plain satin cover top buttons. The cuffs were tight and straight, not flared like on a dress shirt. Her fur was deep black, glinting midnight blue in the sun. _Almost surreal_, I thought. When she was 10 meters from us, I saw that unlike normal cats that only came to mid-calf, the top of her head was around my knee.

Happy was quivering in my arms, the cat paused, and an almost frown came onto her face. "Oh my, I guess I am a little bit frightening in this form." She stopped a few steps from me and a silver light swirled around her. Happy buried his face in my chest and I closed my eyes from the light. There was the sound of something like fabric rubbing against skin. "It's okay, you can look again." The voice pulled me to do its bidding. It's soft unusual accent gentle and unsure. I opened my eyes slowly, still looking at the ground, expecting to the cat, but only saw a pair of black leather boots. In the top of my vision was a girl. Who was holding her hands clasped loosely in front of her lower abdomen.

I raked my eyes up over her, and she didn't seem to mind. The leather boots were simple; they were flat on the ground (like they were made for running), went to her knees, and from the joint of the foot and leg they were split in three and laced together with black string like the back of a corset, but on the front. Above them was a pair of coal grey and black mottled jeans, with a shiny leather belt. On her torso the girl wore a black tank top cut low enough to compliment her not-quite-as-impressive-as-mine-but-still-impressi ve bust, and an unbuttoned button up clear black shirt. I looked at each of her wrists and those cuffs were still there; reaching from her wrist to elbow, and the three cover top buttons were replaced with several metal studs. The cuffs were under the see through sleeves of the shirt; although the sleeves only came halfway down her forearms. My eyes went from her arms to her neck, where a plain green choker stood out. Her face was next; it was an oval in shape, her skin was as pale as Juvias and smooth to the touch by the look of it. Her lips, the same deep red as the coat Freed wore, pulled up in a nervous smile and her hair was completely black, no hints and no highlights and no fringe or bangs, it was straight down to her waist. But for the last few inches that were naturally in soft ringlets.

But the thing that stood out most was her deep blue eyes with white and gold flecks.

Happy was seemingly thinking as I checked the girl out, and now that my eyes were locked on hers and my lips parted in awe, he decided that he should look at her. "Y-you, you don't scare me," He looked out at her and stopped, "Because…" He gulped and whispered, "Because you're," He pushed himself from me and slowly floated to her. "You're pretty…" He frowned and floated behind my shoulder for protection, "But not like Lucy. Are you really that cat?" He pointed his paw at her accusingly. I smiled at him. He thought I was prettier.

Her nervous smile disappeared and she laughed down at her feet, and then looked back at us, grinning. "Oui, I am 'that cat'," She bunny eared the 'that cat' with her hands as she talked. And again with the accent, it made 'that' sound like 'zhat'. And this time I noticed her nails had been painted a luminous green. "As I said, my name is Mary-lou MacAlee." She glanced at my hand, "So you're both mages?" We nodded, "Can I travel with you?" Happy patted my shoulder.

He stuffed his nose close to my ear, "Can we trust her?" He sank low past my shoulders and flattened his ears in an attempt to seem invisible while he stared. She smiled brightly at him, brought her left hand to her brows and pretended to look around for him, like he'd just disappeared into thin air. "I like her." He murmured from my shoulder. "Can we keep her?" She barked out laughing at this.

I grinned apologetically at her and she waved me off, "Happy, Mary-lou is not a pet." She looked like she had to consider that point before nodding. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and this Exceed is Happy." I dragged him out from behind me and made him wave. You know, held his hand in mine and shook it back and forth. "I don't see why not. Can you use magic?" I closed my eyes for a second at my stupidity, _The girl just turned from cat to human in front of you, Lucy! You baka!_ I scolded myself. Then opened them.

She rubbed the base of her thumb on her right hand over her lower lip. "Oui oui." She concluded after a moment of silence. "As you see, I can use an advanced type of Take-Over magic, which I'll happily explain." She then lowered her voice a bit. "I also use a few different types of Elemental Magic. And basic Requip." She smiled brightly at us and picked up a few of the flowers. "And did you know each of these flowers can do a different thing?" She grinned, and I smiled back. Her teeth were showing. They were pointed like something halfway between a Dragon Slayers and the ones of a dog.

**Mary-lou p.o.v.**

When I said I was a said what magic I used, a blonde girl, Lucy I think, went into a thought. And the Exceed, Happy, smiled. He got this weird smile on his face too. So I asked them about the flowers again. Lucy looked at my teeth and Happy tapped his chin. Lucy moved forward and stuck out her right hand, and used it to prise my teeth apart. She ran a finger over each of them; I raised my eyebrows at her. I don't think she noticed. As she was doing this the cat started to pick different types of flowers and examine them, his back was to us. He had a green sack tied around his neck and it hug to just above his tail. On his back were two beautiful white wings. They suit him. His fur was a light blue, but his underbelly was white. And the pad of each paw was black.

I looked back at Lucy, like Happy said, I was pretty, but not like Lucy. She had blonde hair to just below the shoulders tied up in pigtails with blue ribbons and bangs hanging down her face, and soft chocolate coloured eyes. So pretty; any guy likes a blonde. And there's a reason why. She was wearing plain black shoes, high dark blue socks, a short blue and white skirt, her shirt was split in three parts. The sleeves; going from mid-bicep to halfway hand, top of it tied with a yellow bow and the end spreading into white. The torso; a band from above the navel to just covering her bust, with yellow trimming, mostly white apart from a dark blue heart shape on the front. And the shoulders; a blue waist coat trimmed with yellow. Quite pretty.

That still doesn't give her an excuse to poke around my teeth!

Thankfully Happy came back over quickly when he looked back at us; Lucy prodding around my mouth, and me just standing there, arms crossed, mouth wide and eyebrow raised. "Uh Lucy?" He floated back slowly. I shot him a thankful glance. "Should you be doing that?" He floated by our shoulders with his arms full of the twenty or so types of flowers in the field.

She seemed to realise what she was doing to me, and jumped back a couple of feet her face bright red. "Oh I um… Oh Mary-lou…" She covered her mouth with both hands and closed her eyes. She seemed to be repeating 'baka' to herself. Happy dumped the flowers and flew over to her and moved her hands away from her mouth. I gathered all the picked flowers into my arms. What a shame it'd be to waste them. "Oh Mary-lou, I'm so sorry."

I shook my head, "It is perfectly fine, Lucy." I looked down at the flowers, "You were just curious." Running my tongue against my upper teeth I laughed, "My teeth are fairly unusual." I picked a clear-ish blue flower from the bunch, its petals seemed like they were made of glass. "Say, would you like me to tell you what each of these flowers are used for?" I looked at them through my lashes, Lucy was still fairly pink and Happy was curious. "I don't know the names, but I know the uses."

Happy clapped, "I have decided." Raising my head, Lucy and I looked at each other. "You will come with us to Fairy Tail!" The skin on Lucys face pulled back and her skin paled to its normal colour. I shot him a 'what' look. "But," Oh great, always a condition, "You have to go as the cat! You can be Lucys' partner." Lucy spread her hand over her face and my face, I'm pretty sure, was void of all emotion. "You both heard me!" Lucy mumbled a 'how' at him and he smiled. "Simple, we tell Master only. He'll accept her, and everyone else will just laugh!"

Lucy laughed, "Happy, you're a genius." He smiled smugly. She wigged her finger, "It's not like people will notice anyway." His smile dropped and I eyed them suspiciously. "Okay Mary-lou, tell us about these flowers!" I held up the glass like flower in my hand and began the lesson; this could be fun after all.


	8. Non, seriously?

**I may not be able to update for a few days, and if I can't I'll upload a few chapters at once. I'm so sorry, my dad has decided we're going camping even though we're all dead set against it. That piece of... I will not curse, I will ****_try_**** not to curse.**

* * *

**Happy p.o.v. **

Lucy was sitting beside the two bags full of these different types of flowers, listening for the different ways to use them. Mary-lou told us that all of them could be used for perfumes and soaps, but you had to be careful with some of them when you were making it. Apparently all the flowers had some types of poison in them, though most of them were harmless; so said Mary-lou. And I was sitting on Lucys lap; we were both listening really closely.

Mary-lou was the bested teacher of them all! We only had two flowers left to look at, and she seemed to know a lot about them all. "Also this type," She held up the flower which the petals were white at the base and purple at the tip that she'd been talking about for a few minutes, "When mixed with crushed fish bones and Pine tree sap, makes a excellent varnish for wooden tables." She tilted it over so we could see into the middle. "You can tell it apart by the black specks on the bottom of the petals. See?" We leaned forward, and looked through the magnifying glass Mary-lou had gotten with her Requip Magic.

There were tiny black spots at the bottom of the petals. Lucy gasped, "That's amazing! But how poisonous is it?" We'd been using an on-a-scale-of-1-to-10 from the start to tell how poisonous it was. Mary-lou just held up her thumb "So not very." Mary-lou deadpanned. She was sitting across from us. "And the last flower?"

She smiled, and picked up a flower that looked like a green rose, "This is really nice as cloth soap when you mix it with honey and gelatine, it has amazing cleaning properties." She pouted, "But it is very poisonous, it would be an 11." I shuddered, and Lucy held me tightly. "But only if you crush the petals after you've frozen them; mix that with sugar and cover the needles," She plucked a small needle from off stem of the flower. "To use this as a poison you really have to inject it into the blood stream." She crawled over and put the flowers into the bags. "The sugar is only for added effect. Even so, it'd kill a person within a minute." She sat back with her knees touching Lucys and smiled at us both: like she hadn't just told us how to kill someone.

My stomach rumbled, and I grinned up at Lucy. FISH! She looked at her watch. "It's only 8pm. We'll be okay. I hope." I grinned at Mary-lou and she looked down at me. Lucy chuckled at my face. "We came out here for two reasons." She held up her index finger, "One: pick the flowers for me to make soaps and perfumes with." The finger next to that popped up and the other hand pointed at the river and the trees. "Two: catch the legendary fish and smoke/cook them with Beech." She groaned, "But cutting the trees will be a nightmare."

Mary-lou disappeared in another cloud of smoke and re-appeared as a black beaver. She still had the green collar and on her front legs was still the white cuffs, but this time the studs were wooden. The flat tail behind her beat the ground. "I do believe I can help with that." The beaver thing smirked, "Yes indeed I do." I notice the beaver was standing on its back legs and was still taller that Lucy kneeling. "And I'll have some fish too." The beaver was long and slim and looked more like an overweight otter with the tail of a beaver and arms of a human child. But it still had the webbed feet and the large(ish) front teeth. Also claws; sharp claws.

**Mary-lou p.o.v.**

I waddled off towards a Beech tree (as Happy and Lucy went to get the fish) that was large enough but had few branches and no leaves on it. I braced my oddly human hands on it and bit down. I spat out a mouthful of bark and wood. _The first bites are always the worst. At least it's not as bad as chewing through rock or metal._ I thought bitterly, it was my own fault really. I did offer to do it. Ah well, as long as I get to eat and place to call home. I did have a house, I just wanted friends; a family. Or as close as I could get.

I used my magic to harden and lengthen my four incisors. Unlike natural beavers my eyesight is perfect, because my eyesight as a human is. I chewed around the tree near the ground and used my claws to scratch away the bark and the wood at the sides while I chewed. I heard a splash and a shout; looking to the river I saw Happy on the banks holding up and fish while Lucy sat up to her chin in the water glaring at him. I chuckled turning back to my work.

A couple of minutes later I screamed, "Timber!" I quickly ran towards the river as the tree feel towards me. I hadn't planned this part. Crap. "Yay!" I stood beside Happy and put my hands on my furry hips and looked at the fallen tree. Now to cut it up! I suddenly had a great idea as I ran over to it. I cast my Requip circle and pulled out a chainsaw. I revved it up, it was almost silent. Crazy. I did a few quick slices and it was in pieces the size of my forearm. I piled them up and stepped back towards the river.

Lucy called out, "Hey, I can see something!" I scampered on two paws and two hands over to the river side and did the weird sitting thing like a meerkat, I saw that there were around seven fish at Happys feet. "What do you think it is?" She was pointing off into the deeper water. I dived it beside her, "Hey Mary-lou what a-" She was cut off as I dived fully under the water and swan upstream and then deeper down. I saw a bundle I didn't see it properly but I picked up a sword handle near the wrapping. I grabbed it and curled the package close to my body as I swam downstream to Lucy and Happy, I resurfaced. "Well?"

I scrambled to the bank and hauled myself out. "It's a bundle of swords." I tottered into a meerkat position again and pulled one sword out of its sheath. Happy gawped at it. Lucy climbed clumsily out of the water. I held it up next to Lucy; it was around five inches shorted than her leg, the blade was thin and curved slightly: like a branch in the wind. Holding the blade carefully I pulled the handle closer to my face, the hold on it was made of some type of metal that was still shining silver. It was wrapped with some padded blue leather that wasn't rotted even after how long under water. There was a guard around the hold. I looked closer at it. It was made from a gold alloy, what was very strong, and spread around 200 degrees. The guard was patterned with a thick boarder, the inside of that boarder looked like bones; there were tiny little skulls and something like rain. "Non, seriously…" I mumbled to myself.

Silver light enveloped me as I turned into my human self. Happy flew above my head while Lucy walked behind us, wringing out her clothes. "Mary-lou…" Happy stopped behind me as I walked up to the pile of beech I'd put out. I pushed out my jaw and brought the sword down in a straight line on one of the blocks; it cut straight through with no friction and even curved through the dirt and rocks 'til I stopped it at my feet. "Whoa!" Happy fell to the ground and blinked, Lucy looked at me puzzled. I turned to them and held the sword out in front of me, then twisted it 90 degrees to the left, then moved it with a fluid motion in a diagonal line, it left behind some blue syrup. "They're not normal swords are they?" Happy flew up to touch it. I pushed him back.

I reached past the blue syrup that was still floating in the air, and picked up half of the log I'd just sliced. "Watch." I touched the end of it to the blue syrup and it stared to rot away quite quickly. So I dropped it. I trudged back to the other swords with the others on my heel. "These swords," I pulled out three more exactly the same as the one I'd just used and a fourth one that looked more suited to a child, or an Exceed. "Are a lost legend." I rocked back and used the bag to inspect the handle of each. I set them in front of me. "Let's start smoking the fish; and I'll tell you while we wait and eat."

Lucy nodded and told us it was almost 9pm. We hurried to set the fire and got the fish, then setting them on a grill. I carried the swords on my back not wanting the others to touch them, yet.

**Freed p.o.v.**

We'd finished our job and decided to get the train home, but to be honest all day we'd been distracted. Something wasn't right about this Lucy thing last night. We were all worried, but she should be back in a day or two, we could ask her then.


	9. The lost legend

**Like I said I was gone for about five days, so I will upload ****_six_**** chapter today. Hopefully.**

* * *

**No one p.o.v.**

Lucy sat with Happy beside her back to the river and front to the fire, Mary-lou positioned herself at an angle so she was visible to the others. The sky had gotten dark and the fire and moon were our only light. The cooking fish smell amazing, especially after the smell of a river and flowers. Mary-lou had the bundle in front of her feet, she sighed and pulled on a pair of white leather gloves. "Okay, so the lost legend of the Five Swords of Oydian." She rubbed a finger across her lower lip. "Oydian was an ancient country: it probably doesn't exist now. But Oydian was famous for its undefeated swords." She carefully pulled out each sword by the blade and lay them down on the ground. "There was a battle against some horrible creatures that had never before or since been seen or heard of."

She pointed at the swords. "There were five great heroes that saved the people from the creatures. Three women, one man and a little boy." As she did she pointed at the individual swords. "It is said, that they had the blacksmiths in the country forge them each a special sword. Ones that the like had never been seen before. Each of the swords could slice through anything, and would never break. No matter what you did to it." She pointed at the sword she had use earlier, "The first woman asked for a sword that when activated would spit out a deadly poison that eats away at everything and anything but bone, causing a horrible death to whoever touches it." She glared hard at Happy 'til he nodded. She breathed on it slightly: the metal of the blade turned light blue and shot out a small amount of light, "When you breathe on it, it turns your breath to light. Even underwater!" She blew on it again. "It was known as the Death Eater."

She put the glowing sword down and picked up the next one, the handle was the same but the guard wasn't. The shape of the guard was the same, 200 degrees round, made of gold alloy and had patterns. But the patterns were of people and small crowns. "The second woman asked for a sword that could send out a liquid that turned anything to gold or silver, or whatever the owner wants." She grabbed it and flicked her wrist, a golden liquid settled on a flower, it turned to shimmering gold. "But when it has no owner, it just creates gold." She blew on it. "Instead of glowing like the Death Eater, it would turn invisible." In her hand was no longer a sword, but she pulled her hand closer to the fire, and the sword reappeared. "But heat would reveal it." She carefully put it down again. "This sword was known as the Royal Baton."

She pulled her fingers up the blade of the next sword. "The third woman got a sword that gave off blasts of white light that blinded opponents." She slid her hand onto the handle and brought her hand above her head, about three meters above six short bulbs of light exploded. "The lights were rumoured to be in a likeness to souls, so they could also be developed into a ring and give off many different powers." She did the same but to the side, where six rings of light circled then a large beam catered off into the forest destroying in a perfect line. "This sword was always different from the others, as the thing it produced could do many things, not just blind." She blew gently on it, "And when breath touched it," Thick sticky fog covered the three. "Fog was produced, but another thing about the fog was," It cleared quickly and Lucy and Happy were able to see the pattern on the guard, it was hundreds of thin strips of gold tracing over the pace and joining in places to create a sun like picture. "When it touched a living creature," Mary-lou pointer the sword at Happy and Lucy. "It could track it until it died." She lay it down again. "This one; was once called Steam Soul."

She picked up a sword that was different to the other ones because it was wider in the blade and handle. "The man got a sword that when active spat out seeds that grew cages and walls of soil and plants. It controlled the element earth." Mary-lou swung her hand off to the right and a few small pellets dropped off near the pile of wood and grew a giant green and red berry cage around the pile. The guard for the hand looked like branches and leaves, each woven tightly together. "When you blew on it," Mary-lou leaned over it and did just that, "It would let off a silent horn that drove people wild." A short horn was given off. "But only to those the person wants to hear it. The horn would, if hard enough; deafen people." She set it down. "People named it the Earths Horn."

Mary-lou picked up the last sword in her hand, "The little boy always had an obsession with fire. So when his sword was created he demanded fire be involved." She pointed the sword at the fire, "The sword could emit an orb that would either take fire and heat, or give it." The sword sent out a clear ball and it absorbed all the fire then disappeared, it suddenly went cold. The next one was an orange colour and re-lit the fire and gave heat again. "When breathed on, it would turn into a long fire whip." She breathed on it and it did so, she breathed on it again and it went out. "This sword may not have been powerful like Steam Soul, majestic like Royal Baton, deadly like Death Eater or creative like Earths Horn," She set it down beside the others. "But by far it did the most damage; fire is the destructive element after all." Mary-lou smiled at the two. "It's known in legends as Fire Whip."

**Lucy p.o.v.**

I glanced at my watch, 9.53pm. Then I stared at Mary-lou as she told us about the swords. I couldn't believe it, if what she said was true, the swords Erza had would have been no match for them. She pulled off her gloves, "There is one more thing about the swords when they come into skin contact for the first time with a person; if it glows it claims them as an owner, it is a weak bond though." She held up a single finger, "But if it shakes, glows then moves to a person while in their presence it is best. The bond is very, very, very powerful." As she said that the Steam Soul, Royal Baton and Fire Whip lit up: Steam Soul went destructive white, Royal Baton brilliant gold and Fire Whip a deadly red. "So it seems like three want us." Steam Soul rose to a tip and threw itself handle first at Mary-lou. "I am now Steam Maiden," She grabbed the handle and they both glowed with the manic destructive white, she also seemed to hover slightly off the ground, "And this is my sword, Steam Soul."

Fire Whip seemed to trip as it stuttered slowly to Happy, he grinned in a way that made me not quite trust him. He grabbed the hilt in both hands and floated above us, both sword and Happy covered in that garish deadly red. "He is the Fire Lord." Happy came down until he hovered only a bit above the dirt. "And that is his sword Fire Whip." The Royal Baton did certainly have a slight royal gait and bearing as it floated towards me, I held out my hand and it tilted into it. The sword and I were instantly bathed in lustrous brilliant gold and I felt myself rise of the ground in a fluid motion. I felt at peace, everything was clear; every move. I could see a squirrel on the side of the mountain that loamed above us; I could hear the heartbeat of the butterfly resting in the flowers on the other side of the meadow. "The sword is Royal Baton, and you are Royal Maiden, the owner of it.

Mary-lou smiled at us as we looked around out surroundings. "Things will look different from now on. Go both of you, go and try to smell those berries on the top of the mountain from here." She used the tip of her sword to show where. Happy and I saw yellow coloured berries sitting in a nest of spiked thorns. I closed my eyes, pictured the berries in my mind and took a deep breath; I felt Happy do the same, they smelt like cinnamon, _Yes, with and mixed in with wild honey_. I smiled at Happys response, and then realized I hadn't said anything and looked at him. He was looking at me the same way. "I see you've discovered the telepathic link." We looked at her again, she was no longer glowing. We weren't either though. "You'll only glow when you draw it out, and when you first touch the sword." She tapped her temple. "When you have one of these swords, you have a telepathic link with your sword, and the others who also have a sword. This link with the sword allows you to create more brilliant attacks and the like."

Happy stared at his sword, "I can hear it…" He mumbled, but it sounded louder to my ears. "I can hear my sword, he's talking to me." He grinned, "He says I don't have to carry him about." Happy looped his left hand into a circle and using his right hand he pushed the sword fully into one side. But nothing came out the other. Mary-lou looked just as surprised as me. "It worked!" He blinked. "Right." He knelt down with one leg flat against the ground, the same hand on top of it and laid the other out flat in front of him. A red circle appeared; Happy pushed his hand into it and slowly drew it out. In his hand was now the Fire Whip. "This could be handy."

I felt a soft motherly voice tell me to try the same, I drew my sword threw one hand and nothing came out the other. Something told me to copy Happy. So I got in the same position as Happy and a golden light pulled my hand inside, it felt stick but wasn't, when I pulled it out I had Royal Baton in my hands. I saw Mary-lou copy out moves. She smiled when she drew Steam Soul from the white light. "Happy, the voice you hear, is it more like a part of your mind telling you to do something?" He nodded. "Same for you, Mary-lou?" She nodded, I glanced at Earths Horn and Death Eater. "What do we do with them?"

Mary-lou grabbed three fish from over the fire. "I'll put them in my Requip room." A Requip room is where a Requip mage stores his or her magic items. "It'll still glow and shiver and stuff," She threw us both a fish, Happy immediately dropped Fire Whip to eat the fish, and I caught it with my other hand. They were hot. "When we find that person, I can give it to them, and we explain it to them later." She bit into the fish and looked like she just melted because it was so good.

We all finished up pretty quickly and stood up. "It's almost quarter past, time to go to the shop." Happy set out a sphere and gathered up the fires heat and flames for 'another time' that would probably include Natsu. "Mary-lou please keep those other two safe and then change into a cat!" I giggled the last part out and she rolled her eyes. "Can you tell us more about the swords while we walk?" She nodded and a purplish magic circle appeared at her side and she put Earths Horn and Death Eater into it, we all sent out own swords to wherever they went. Then Mary-lou began to walk and turned into a cat as she did so. Happy grew his wings and I followed both on foot.


	10. Truly unbeatable

**The second of six...**

* * *

**No one p.o.v.**

Lucy walked along the path to the town with the Exceed, Happy, in her arms who was eating one of the fish, and a large black cat who was in fact a human girl, with a still warm fish dangling from her mouth. The cat was named Mary-lou. She was teetering along on the top of the fence that was at hip level with Lucy. The three were using their telepathic link to talk, so it would just appear to be a girl with her two cats. _Like I said before Lucy, the Five Swords of Oydian is a lost legend. Lost being the key word here, _the soft voice rang inside all of their heads. The accent slurring the words together, in a way that made both Lucy and Happy think that Mary-lou spoke another language first. But the accent was endearing, and slightly humorous to them, _it was quite hard for me to find anything on them at all; much less their powers. Anything I did find was in another language. But, I'll try to tell you all I know._

_I wonder if I could take on Natsu with Fire Whip!? _Happy sighed in our heads, while on the outside devouring the smoked fish, speaking to them like this Lucy could pick up both of the others slight accents more definitively. Although Happy grew up here; there was a chink in his voice similar to that of Mary-lou, and the other Exceed in Edolas.

Lucy snorted inside her head;_ you only wish you could Happy. _She rubbed between his ears and he groaned inside, but purred outwardly._ Fire Whip may be strong but as a Fire Dragon Slayer, _Lucy looked off towards the town which was slightly visible now, the group still had twenty minutes to get to the shop._ Natsu is unbeatable!_

Mary-lou chuckled into her fish and raised a paw at the girl shaking it back and forth, _Non, non, non, non, _That must mean 'no' in her language. _This 'Natsu' person, he may be strong, _she lowered her paw and kept on walking forward, Lucy sped up to catch her and walk by her side. _But there is no one alive who is truly unbeatable. _She jumped over a branch that was overgrowing on the fence, _isn't it true there are mages out there called _God Slayers_? From what you say about this Natsu, _she grinned a Cheshire cat grin at the others, _if he is unbeatable, then he has surpassed the Gods!_

Happy got this glint in his eyes, as he looked at her, _so you say it is possible? _He grinned; Lucy didn't blame him, his whole life even if he hasn't minded he was always in the shadow of Natsu. He looked down, _but how? Natsu is strong!_

Lucy rubbed a hand over his ears and he stopped being so tense. _Even if you're stronger than Natsu in power, _Lucy started off a light jog; they'd be late if they kept going so slowly! _Natsu has the power of feelings! _Mary-lou finished the fish and came at a graceful gait behind her, _even if he is reckless about it._

Mary-lou ran between her legs, _you can use feelings too, anger is the most potent, as is revenge. _She smiled back at them,_ but the power of friendship is best. If you think about the good times, not whom with you were, just the good times, take those feelings and use them, you don't have to show them outwardly, stay calm. _Lucy grinned back as Mary-lou turned her face away. _There is a perfect state, you stay calm and let the feelings flow over you, and then poof, let it all out. Remember the person with whom you do battle tries to steal it all from you. _She stopped on the edge of the path into Udnia. _No one is truly unbeatable; some are just harder to overcome than others._

Lucy nodded down at her; _those are some wise words Mary-lou. _Happy screamed in their minds, it didn't hurt, but still they laughed. Happy threw half of a fish down to her, she jumped up and caught it in her mouth and gulped it down whole. _Do you like fish, Mary-lou? _His face lit up, and seeing as there were no people around to see him, Lucy guessed it was fine.

_Non; I do not 'like' fish. _She huffed and kept on walking, apparently she knew the town well, Happy shrank back and it seemed he regretted accepting her; she smiled her Cheshire grin again. _J'adore poisson! _She coughed, _Pardon, I mean, I love fish! _Happy dove onto her back and she jumped he was mumbling things about being an actress, and her accent and of course the all important fish.

Lucy opened the door to the shop, and let Mary-lou enter with Happy on her back… Because Happy was lying on her back. "Mr. Audis?" The girl looked at the counter where he seemed to have fallen asleep, "Mr. Audis we're back." She shook his shoulder slightly, it was ten to eleven, and he would need to leave soon.

The short man spluttered to life, "Ah yes, hello Lucy." He looked down at the black cat and Happy. "Hello Happy and friend." Mary-lou nodded at him, much to his surprise, and then Happy dragged the cat off to the other side of the store. "Who is your friend?" He chuckled as Happy started throwing things at her and she screeched trying to avoid them.

Lucy ran over to the pair and quickly scooped the black cat up in her arms and carried her over to Audis. "This is Mary-lou." She rubbed between her ears, and the cats purred. "She's my pet." Lucy was suddenly at loss for explanation. "She was staying with a friend of mine, in the next town over." Lucy had a friend there, so she thought it could work. "It'd been a while, and I decided to visit. When I got there I decided to take her home with me," Lucy smiled nervously at Audis. "It is alright if she stays the night with us, isn't it?"

Audis nodded, "Of coarse," He looked over at the clock by the door to the shop in surprise, "Well, it's getting late." He jumped the counter with zeal and ran to the door, "Remember, my wife is in our house, and she is a very light sleeper. Ask her if you need anything." He grabbed a hat off the coat rack and ran out the door, not even waiting for them to lock the door.

Lucy set Mary-lou down, "Sorry about calling you a pet." She thought for a second, _Mary-lou? Is the woman in the house asleep_? Lucy looked at 'her' black cat, waiting for an answer. The cat had curled up on a stool beside the counter. It looked asleep.

There was a sigh in her mind then the eyes opened. Happy flew over and sat on the counter beside the she-cat. Lucy was again slightly startled with the colour of he eyes. "Oui, she is asleep." Mary-lou rubbed her paw over her nose. "And that man lied," Her ears tweaked up and twirled around in the direction of the door, "the woman is a very heavy sleeper." The others started to question her accent in secret; was she just putting it on, or was she serious? "I am from the other side of the Earthland." Their heads snapped towards her, "I am from a country called France: I am French." The sight of a cat touching the side of her face would be funny, and Lucy and Happy did inwardly chuckle. "I could tell you were curious."


	11. Positions!

**This is the next chapter, third of six.**

* * *

**Lucy p.o.v.**

Mary-lou was so much fun to be around; she was funny in some senses with what she would do: but other times she was just so serious. The way she blended French and our language together had hilarious results. She was so nonchalant about the mind reading powers and this sword stuff, but at some points I felt she was just hiding her panic from us. She was calm inside and out, but when she would talk inside there was a mild panic in the undertone of her words. "So, you're saying that we should use our sword like Lucy uses her spirits?" Happy was so puzzled; I must admit I was for a while.

Mary-lou looked like she had to consider it, then she nodded. "Oui," or yes. "These swords have names, and work better when we pay them… Attention. Acknowledge that they are not simple tools." She rubbed her forehead, which was a funny sight on a cat. "They will stick with us until we are dead." She smiled. "A constant companion." Curled up and flicked her tail above her head, "Also with training you should be able to do smaller versions of the attacks and defences without the sword in this world. That, is all I know." She blinked lazily.

Happy started to swing his legs back and forth, "Is that all you know?" He got this menacing aura around him, then his wings sprouted, "I have it!" He got very close to her face and all she did was yawn to reveal sharp teeth. "Is there any legends about it you have found?" He rocked back to his perch on the counter and looked at her; I leaned forward and rested my chin in my hands. I was sitting on the stool Audis used that was behind the counter. It was an intriguing question.

It seemed to catch her attention as well, because her head snapped up and her tail flicked behind her slowly. "There is only one that I have ever found." She hauled herself up fully. "It says that, like Earths Horn and Fire Whip, Death Eater, Steam Soul and Royal Baton can control an element. Or something like that." She laid her head in her paws. "And Earths Horn and Fire Whip control something else too." She tugged at her cuffs which had twisted around.

I leaned over and scratched her lower back, and she purred like a happy kitten. "Do you know what they are?" I was buttering her up, although I knew she'd tell us. Happy flopped down next to her and I used my other hand to scratch him, both of their faces were so relaxed and content.

She huffed when I pulled my arm away, "You have no idea how nice that felt." She brought both hands up and rubbed behind her ears, "I think Earths Horn can use darkness magic, everything goes dark to the enemy." She licked her paw, "Fire Whip is the master of disguise, it blends a person in with the background, meaning for a stealthy approach." She sat bolt upright, "Royal Baton can control wind," She pointed at me, sort of. "Death Eater is likewise with water." Then she did this shrug thing, "And Steam Soul can contort and control weather." She grinned apologetically, it did seem like Steam Maiden was the strongest out of the five. "So that is water, wind, earth, fire and weather." She raised a claw for each element.

I clicked my thumb nail against my two front teeth. "This is so… Interesting!" I breathed out, "It sounds almost like a plot for a story." Mary-lou sat back, with her two front paws sitting together: and nodded. Happy looked up dreamily and smiled. I cracked a half smile at them both, "It's almost 9.30am. Audis should be here soon." I clapped my hands beside my head to the left, "Positions everyone!" I felt like a director in a theatre.

**No one p.o.v.**

When Lucy clapped Happy went off to the armour section of the shop and started to play with the practice doll, he took down a small wooden sword and started to prod and poke and sometimes jump like with an imaginary battle partner. None of them knew how long it would take until Audis came for to the shop. Lucy sat back on the stool and took out her story sheets, and began the next chapter. She stopped every now and then to scratch her chin with the pen. Mary-lou by far got the easiest job; she clambered through the display in the windows and sprawled out in the morning sun that dripped through the window. She was in cat form, and the instincts can with it, she was very happy with her job.

Half an hour later Audis came bumbling in through the front door with his own keys. "Well Lucy, Happy and Mary-lou, any trouble last night?" Mary-lou the 'cat' looked up at him then lay her head down again. Happy set down the sword and tumbled over to Lucy, Lucy in turn just shook her head. "I'll just go get your reward and you can go then." He walked into the back room of the shop and opened a safe, inside were a bag full of the 700,000 jewels and the Animatic key. He tumbled into the front of the shop where Lucy was standing with her bag round her shoulders, Mary-lou standing near her feet with Happy riding her like she was a horse. She looked like she had a smile, any the case. "Off so soon?" He slurred, he was a bit drunk from his night out.

Lucy nodded, "We'd like to get home before sun down to inform our guild that we are back." She took the bag from the little man, "And I have something to talk to the Master about." She opened up her sack and dropped the bag in it. "So goodbye Mr. Audis." She took the key from his hand and added it to her belt. She waved at him over her shoulder then walked out of the shop, holding the door for Mary-lou who walked along with a Happy who was leaning up against her head. Lucy headed through the early morning crowd to the train station. Mary-lou weaved her way in and out of the crowd behind her, Happy still lounging leisurely on her back. When they passed through a narrow passage, Lucy stopped. "Mary-lou, they probably won't allow you on the train like that. Can you…?" Lucy was embarrassed to have to ask Mary-lou to change.

The cat nodded in understanding. "Of course." She transformed in a flash of sliver and just as quickly cuddled Happy into her stomach. "Let's go!" She caught Lucy by the elbow and pulled her up to the ticket box. "Three to Magnolia, please!" The man behind the glass asked for 3900 jewels. Mary-lou nodded and reached into Lucy's bag, and pulled out 4000, "Here you go." She handed him the right amount and tucked the other hundred into her pocket. The man handed over 3 three tickets and waved them on. "Off we go. I will turn into a cat once we get off the train. Oui?"

Lucy nodded, "Alright." The three boarded the train and walked along until they found a compartment that was empty, Mary-lou opened the door and went in first, followed by Lucy who had taken Happy into her arms. "How about we see the Animatic key?" Mary-lou nodded her head and woke Happy up. As soon as he was awake he was excited. "After we looked at it, we can go to sleep." The others quickly agreed and they began.


	12. Get this creep off of me

Lucy p.o.v.

I took the Animatic key from my belt and studied it; the material it was made of was dark blue and clear, like a sapphire. The end of it was the same as Aquarius, but the handle on it was and almost heart shaped, the symbol was three feathers tied together. The symbol of Saturn. "Open! Gate of the Pure Magic!" The key glowed gold like other keys, "Saturn!" I blinked, expecting a tremendous drain on my powers, but there was little. Instead of a person, or anything, there was a scroll and a stamp with the symbol of Saturn on it.

I took the scroll and opened it; reading over it was strange to say the least. This key was different, Animatic keys were meant to be strong, therefore draw a lot of power. But then again, I don't know much about them. I read the letter to the others; they were just as surprised as me.

_Hello to the key bearer of Saturn,  
The key you have summoned is an Animatic key,  
these keys are very different to others.  
One of these properties has to do with the stamp.  
The key of Saturn was once a human, and if you read this you are the first holder of Saturn.  
The person you stamp with this will become a Celestial Spirit.  
When they are stamped they will travel to the  
Celestial world to be greeted and given powers,  
they may also choose stay in the human world,  
but when they are summoned through the gate, they must go and help the key holder. It is best if the person is also a mage.  
When the person has been stamped they will become harder to summon.  
It will have the same effect as a key of the Zodiacs._

_Many wishes of luck,_

_The Celestial King. _

_p.s. When a person is stamped, they will age until they are 19, when they will permanently stop aging. When the key holder dies, the person will return to the Spirit world until another holder is found._

When I finished reading the scroll, it disappeared. Happy was holding the stamp in his hand and was now pushing it away. "Who would I choose to be a Spirit!?" Mary-lou raised her right hand, her eyes were closed though. "Oh Mary-lou…" She shook her head at me. Apparently there would be no argument.

Before I could say anything else, Happy brought the stamp up to her palm and pushed it. It emitted a goldish glow and Mary-lou started to glow as well. "So we're just going to go for it?" She looked at Happy, "we're not going to talk? It was only a suggestion!" She disappeared in a flash of magic power. Like my other spirits.

I slapped Happy. "Why'd you do that Lushe!?" I gave him a 'fuck-off' look and looked to where Mary-lou had been. I hoped she was alright. "Oh…" Baka Exceed.

**Mary-lou p.o.v.**

I appeared in a circle that looked like an 'i' and had another circle around it, there was a star in the middle and an arch way. Everything was dark blue and purple. I looked at the gold coloured stamp on my hand. My eyes were the size of saucers. "I swear to Mama Marico…" I glanced at my other hand, it was in a fist and my nails had cut into my hand. It was dripping blood.

I heard a swish, "You swear to Mama Marico what?" Someone snapped to me, I turned slowly and saw a woman with blue hair, in a bikini top with a fish tail; Aquarius. She had her hands on her hips and was glaring down at me. "Who are you? How did you get her? And why are you swearing to someone?"

She was pulled back by a man with whoms hair was half red and half white. He appeared to have a large scorpion tail; Scorpio. There were seven other Spirits behind them. A man in a blue shirt with scissors and crabs legs on his back; Cancer. A large bull like man with an axe on his back; Taurus. A pink haired girl in a maids outfit; Virgo. A man in a horse outfit with a bow; Sagittarius. Two creatures that were awfully alike, twin I guessed; Gemini. Another pink haired girl with horns and dressed all in wool; Aries. And lastly a man with orange hair, glasses and a suit; Leo.

I faced Aquarius again, "Well, my name is Mary-lou." I held up my right hand as a wave, and smiled as their eyes widened. "You may call me Saturn." I grinned and put my hand down, "I was chosen by that moron of a cat Happy to be stamped. So I swear to Mama Marico that I do not kill him." I floated up towards her face, "And that I do not turn into a cat and eat you, you half-fish." I folded my arms in front of me and floated back over to my original place.

The orange haired man rushed over to me and lifted my right hand to his lips, "Oh my dear Saturn, how unfortunate for you to be forced into this world!" He ran his hand over my mark. "But how fortunate we were brought together." He bundled me into his arms and dipped me like in a dance.

I turned my head and looked over each of the Spirits. "I do not care who it is," This seemed to get the attention of Aquarius, who had been sulking, "But someone get this creep off of me," I grinned at her, "So I can help them beat the crap out of him!" She grinned at me and raised her pot; I smiled that Cheshire grin of mine back. All the other Spirits stepped back; Leo didn't seem to notice and kept drivelling on sweet nothings: which were actually pretty damned creepy.

I pushed his chest and he shot towards the woman who had a fearsome glint in her gaze, she threw her arms out towards him and a cyclone of water hit his back. He got halfway to me before I took my stance and pointed my left hand at him, I tilted my head and a swirl of water and wind spiralled out to meet him. Aquarius lifted her pot and sent out a tidal wave, I jumped back and shot back a shimmer of pure magical energy. I grinned, I'd just found my Spirit power. The two attacks met in the middle where an all too fortunate bystander by the name of Leo was standing dizzy. He fell to the ground with a thud and Virgo ran over with a medical kit. Aquarius and I slid into the place behind him, with similar glints in our eyes; we were facing each other and place our hands together in friendship. "You aren't half bad, Saturn. I like you." She smiled, "If you tried you could get a boyfriend."

I grinned back, "Oui," I tilted my head, "I like you too. I look forward to our future partnership." I winked at Scorpio playfully. "And I can see how you got a guy like Scorpio." She batted my shoulder playfully and linked our arms together. Dragging me off to some really big hall. The others followed us mumbling things about how Aquarius really seemed to like me. We kept talking on the way over, and we really had a lot in common. It was a bit weird. The cat and the fish, though I guess I a technically a human-Spirit hybrid now. This was getting almost a little too confusing for my liking.

The door to the hall opened to reveal a large throne like room, there was a large man in a pair of yellow trousers, blue armour and belt with a green cape thing. His face was set with red eyes, fish gill sideburns and two sprouts of hair from his upper lip that looked like steam; The Celestial Spirit King. There were other Spirits dotted about the place, but they all stopped to stare in wonder at Aquarius and the mystery girl who got her to smile and grin like that. The King looked towards us when Aquarius and me when we stopped not far from his feet, with the rest of Lucys Spirits chasing after us. "Hello my friends; who is this human girl?" He crossed his arms.

I heard the others shuffle around behind us; Aquarius looked over at me expectantly. I held up my right hand, "Well sir, you could say I'm just one of you." His eyes widened, I crossed my hand over my heart. "My name is Saturn, the 5th Animatic key." I bowed slightly, "Pleasure to meet you." I stood up straight and dropped my hand. I felt uncomfortable because everyone in the big hall had stopped to stare at me. I shifted about.

He let out a great booming laugh, and I let out a sigh. "Well dear Saturn, it seems you have been found then." He pointed at Virgo, "Go find the girl some Spirit clothes." Then at Aquarius and Aries, "Go find the other six Animatic keys. They should be in the Great Hall somewhere." Then at Taurus, Scorpio and Sagittarius; "Go find the books on the 5th Animatic Saturn." Then at Leo, "I want you to find her a place to live here, a free place." Then at Cancer and Gemini, "Cancer, give her a hair cut, and Gemini you will record all of her existing powers with me." He sat down on a large chair, and pointed at two chairs and table on the side arm rest.

A test; I just got there and he was giving me a test. Gemini picked up Cancer and flew up holding an arm each, when they got there Cancer stood behind one of the chairs, and Gemini turned into a woman with gray hair and glasses, they then proceeded to sit down and start to write. "Alright then," I smiled, "Advanced Take Over: Bat wings." Before I even finished talking a pair of black bat wings tore through two holes I'd cut into the back of my shirt and tank. Gemini smiled and started to write, Cancer raised an eyebrow and King didn't show emotion. I flapped them a couple of times and made it to the chair, I retracted my wings then sat in the chair in front of Cancer. "So where would you like to start?"


	13. Worrying for her sake

**I do believe this is the fourth chapter, again I'm so sorry I had to go camping.**

* * *

**Lucy p.o.v.**

We'd been waiting for an hour in silence when Happy perked up, "What do you think they're doing with her?" He was looking out the window, trying to stop himself from falling asleep, so he could be there when she arrived back. "I wonder has she met your other Spirits…" He bounced about for a second, "And maybe the other Animatic keys!" His eyes widened at the prospect.

I thought it over, "She probably has. Maybe only the Zodiacs though." I thought it over, "I hope Aquarius doesn't kill her." I rubbed my chin, "And she doesn't kill Loke." I sighed, "Maybe she's the first Animatic key." I pouted, "I wonder what's taking such a long time though." I closed my eyes, "Let's go to sleep Happy, we have another twelve hours on this train before we get home." Happy mumbled something then we fell asleep.

**No one p.o.v. ~ at the guild.**

A pink haired fire mage was sitting deep in thought with a black hair ice mage who strips and a scarlet haired requip mage when Lisanna skipped over, "You guys need to go on a job! You can't just brood about!" She slid into the seat next to Natsu, the pink haired fire mage. Gray and Erza, the ice mage who strips and the scarlet haired requip mage, glanced at each other then nodded at Natsu. "What is it you guys?" Lisanna started to worry; why were they so serious?

Natsu put his hand on the white haired Take Over, "We've decided to officially ask Master to put you into Team Natsu!" She smiled and hugged him. She leaned over the table and hugged Gray and Erza too: she was super happy; she liked hanging about with them. She didn't feel like much help, but she liked them. "But we'll have to wait 'til tonight." Lisanna frowned, "Gramps is away on a conference thing with Blue Pegasus." She nodded and the group kept talking, not aware of the blue haired water mage who was at the next table over, worrying for the sake of her supposed love rival, Lucy.

**~ In the Celestial World.**

The King was asking random questions: where was she from _(France), _how old was she _(17),_ her real name _(Mary-lou MacAlee),_ how did she get stamped _(Lucy Heartfilia got the key and that brain dead Exceed Happy stamped her when she was going to say something), _what her powers were _(Advanced Take Over number 2, Requip Magic, Wind Magic, Fire Magic and Lightening Magic),_ what is Advanced Take Over number 2 _(It allows a person to take on not only the battle form of a Take Over, but also a discreet form. Like my cat form in the discreet form, there is also a larger battle form)_, any weapons _(I have a range of weapons and armour in my Requip stores. I have the Steam Soul, and until I find owners for Earths Horn and Death Eater, those two too), _and lastly does she have to talk like that?

Mary-lou closed her eyes, "Yes, I do have to 'talk like that', because it is my accent." She gave King a tight lipped smile. "And I am not joking about Earths Horn, Death Eater or Steam Soul." She stuck her hand on the table and pulled out Steam Soul. Then opened a red magic circle pulling out Earths Horn and Death Eater. "Ta-bloody-dah." She put them all back and looked back at King. "Anything else?"

He held up one finger, "Do you like your haircut?" Cancer pulled a mirror out of his pocket and showed it to her. She nodded. He'd cut her hair so she had bangs that framed her face perfectly, her hair was now 4 inches shorter, and the curls were tighter. "Good, ah, here come the others." She turned to see Virgo with Taurus, Scorpio and Sagittarius. The three males were carrying around three books each. All three were as thick as her hand was wide. Virgo had a book in her hands and on top of that was a pile of clothes. "Come up her my friends."

Virgo did this jump thing and set the book and clothes on the table in front of Mary-lou and Gemini, the other three took to running up the side of the chair. "Saturn, if you would come with me please." Virgo grabbed the clothing and the arm of the confused girl and jumped back of onto the floor then took off running to a small changing room at the other end of the hall. "Change please." She shoved both into the room then went back to the chair, where Aries and Aquarius had arrived with the other six Animatic keys; who were all excited to meet Saturn. Leo had arrived behind them with the key to her new room in the Spirit world.

**Mary-lou p.o.v.**

I watched Virgo slam the door closed. Wow, that girl is a bit weird. I picked up the clothes she'd thrown at me. There was a tight shirt with a high circle collar and sleeves that only covered the top of her shoulders, it was dark blue in zigzag patterns on light blue and there were little sapphires and pieces of silver in patterns. I sharpened my nails and cut two holes in the back of it, for my wings, the holes were clean cut and almost invisible. I changed into it and saw the other things. There was a pair of tight dark brown jean shorts that we fraying and a pair of thigh high green socks, I took off my boots and changed into those as well. I put my boots back on. I didn't like the short ankle boots she's gotten for me. I looked into the mirror, my new look was interesting. Between the bottom of the shorts and the top of the socks were about three inches of bare skin. The outfit worked well with my green choker and white cuffs.

I picked up my old shirts, trousers and the new boots I would no longer be wearing and walked out of the room. Virgo jumped down again and took them from me, I saw King wave me up. Aries, Aquarius and Leo were now in the group as well. Aquarius was waving frantically at me, and there were five guys and a girl were looking between her and me like some voodoo had occurred. "C'mon up Saturn!" The people looked down at me again, "Get up here already."

I gave her a little wave, then did a short run stretching my wings out behind me then jumping up and cruised over and up the hall until I landed next to the mermaid. "Hey Aquarius: do you like the new look?" I straightened my left leg and went on the tip toe; I bent my right leg, put my left arms on my hip and stuck my right arm palm up out beside me. Oh, and spread my wings out behind me.

She nodded, "It seems very you somehow. And I love the wings." She moved behind me and brushed her fingers gently over each of the ribs and across the taught black skin, the Animatic keys gathered in front of me staring at us, like we were some freak show. "Your wings are so cool!" I shivered, it feels weird when people touch my wings; I don't know how to explain it, it just feels so odd. "Okay so that either feels good or bad. Which one?" Aquarius came round me again and slung her arm around my shoulder.

I retracted my wings and looked up at her, "I don't know how to explain it; it feels kinda good and kinda bad." The corners of my mouth turned farther up into a cheeky grin and I looked at each of the Animatics in front of me. "So you guys must be the other Animatics, oui?" I waved my right hand at them, flashing the symbol. "I'm Saturn." I laughed lightly as they looked shocked, who were they expecting? Aquarius moved to cuddle Scorpio.


	14. Impressive, non?

**This is the fifth, only one more due today. I bet none of you were expecting all this!**

* * *

**Mary-lou p.o.v.**

They all looked to be about 19, like the scroll said. But one of them was really short and had a cute baby-like face. He jumped forward and smiled, he had black coloured eyes and ash coloured shoulder length hair. "My name is Mercury! I am the first Animatic key!" He was wearing a pair of khakis, no shoes and a black shirt. He held up his left foot and I saw a circle with two horns, from the bottom was a line with another line going through it. "I use Speed Magic, and the power of Mercury; Metal Pure." He cupped his hands and metal flowed from his finger tips to form my head. He held it up then clasped his hands together and made it disappear. He grinned and I grinned back, he skipped back into the line.

A girl with corkscrew copper coloured curls walked towards me with a scowl on her face. She had brown eyes. She showed me the side of her neck, where a circle with crisscross lines exited. "Venus; the second Animatic key." She was wearing a short red skirt and an orange tube top. "Wind Magic, and Venus power; Fire Pure." She sent a blast of fire at me. "Stay away from Mars. He's mine, got it." She growled and sent more fire and lava at me until it swirled around me completely. I could just tell she was smirking, the others were making worried noises.

I simply blew it away with a blast of wind. "That is a very nice name, means 'beauty' in the ancient languages." I took a step towards her and pretended to look her over closely. "Shame it does not necessarily mean you are beautiful though." I poked her cheek, "Try smiling, it might just make you pretty." The five behind her chuckled, including her precious Mars; whoever he was. "And I have no intention of taking 'your' Mars," I smiled, "But are you sure he likes being categorized as an object to be owned?" I shoved her back with a blast of fire; she stumbled then landed on her bottom at the feet of Scorpio and Aquarius; who flicked her with her tail.

A boy with dark red almost brown hair stepped up next. His eyes were blood red; he was wearing a white waist coat and black trousers. "Hello Saturn," He took my hand and shook it, "it's nice to meet you. I'm Mars; it's nice to have another girl in our little group." He lifted his left hand, which had a circle with a single feather in it and put it in my right hand. "You have the room next to mine," There was a cry from Venus; "here's the key." He dropped a key into my other hand then stepped back. "I am the third Animatic key. I use Requip Magic and Mars magic; Ice Pure." He did this little ice bowl thing then winked and went to comfort Venus.

A boy who was taller than the others with blonde hair and yellow eyes walked over to me and clasped me into a hug, "I'm Jupiter, the fourth Animatic key." He kissed my cheek then stepped back. "I'm in the room on the other side of you." He jerked a thumb towards Mars and Venus, "If lover boy over there bothers you, come to me." He reached his right hand, which I realized had his symbol of a shape that looked like a '4' in it, out to the ice bowl and zapped it with purple lightening. "I use Jupiter magic; Pure Lightening and Earth Magic." He bowed slightly, and I noticed the loose purple trousers he wore, and the open topped plain shirt.

A boy with blue spike hair and grey eyes bounced up to me, "I'm Uranus. People call me Ura. I'm the sixth Animatic key." He poked my nose, "I like you, you stood up to Venus. Will you be my sister?" I was about to say something when he shouted, "That's great Saturn-chan! Call me Ura-chan." He wrapped his arms around me. "I use Soul Magic and Uranus Power; Moon Pure." He pulled away from me and I saw the symbol underneath his fringe. It looked like a 'H' with a line through the joint. He wore only a pair of suit trousers. I leaned forward and rubbed our noses together, he smile and I saw that his teeth were slightly crooked. "Aww." He skipped happily back to the line. He sure was a happy man.

Another man with blue hair stepped forward; his hair was darker than Uras, his eyes were blue as well. And he wore the same trousers as Ura-chan, but also a dark green shirt, that was only partially buttoned. There was a three pronged fork on his left collarbone. He stuck out his hand, "Neptune." I took his hand. "Seventh Animatic key. Ura's twin brother. Hello Saturn-chan." He smiled lazily as we shook hands. "Our room is directly across from yours." He dropped my hand and walked backwards to the others. "I use Wing Magic and Neptune power; Pure Water." He and Ura slouched against each other.

Gemini lifted up the list of my powers. I nodded, "Well I'm Saturn, fifth Animatic key." I scratched the side of my face, "I use Advanced Take Over Magic number 2, Wind Magic, Fire Magic, Lightening Magic and Requip Magic." I tapped my chin, "There is something I am forgetting. What could it be?" A goldish looking blob appeared in the air in front of me. "Ah yes." I reached into the sticky golden gloop and pulled forth Steam Soul. "I am the Steam Maiden. And I use Saturn magic; Pure Magic." I sent a fog tracker over each of them then put the sword away. "Impressive, non?" I flicked a wrist and the fire behind Venus's back went out.

I turned to the King, he was chuckling lightly. "You may go back to the Human World now." He held up his hand, "But first you must be brought to your room. You can store all your Requip armour and weapons there." He grinned, "It is more effective than a Requip room, and you may also leave the books there and take them to the Human World to read." He pushed me towards Jupiter, who had Mars standing by his side. "You may also come here. Mars and Jupiter will show you about."

I nodded, Mars tried to carry me bridal style, but I moved to the other side of Jupiter and took his arm. Mars faked shock at my actions but then started to point out different places. Jupiter kept silent apart from the times he corrected Mars. When we reached a long building, Mars ran off saying things about having to help Venus and Mercury with something. Leaving Jupiter to show me about this place; it was purple and the door was bright yellow. He opened the door to reveal a long corridor. "Eah…" he scratched his neck. "The first door to the left is the kitchen, the opposite one is the dining room. Beside the kitchen is Venus's room, across from that is mine. Next to mine is yours, across from yours is Ura's and Neptune's. Beside yours is Mars's, and across from that is Mercury's." He walked up to the black door with 'Saturn' on it in gold.

I opened the door to reveal a room that was painted black. The far end of the room was just a window and the curtains were luminous green. Beside the window to the right was a large circular bed, the covers were brown trimmed gold, and the pillows were blue. There were four cabinets around the room made from a dark wood; there was a large mirror above one of them. There was a crystal chandelier hanging from the high roof. The room has its own upstairs, which had a set of spiral stairs to the left of the door. It was made of wood and was really a balcony over the left half of the room. There was a large book self to the right of the door and a bathroom beside that. Near the bed under the balcony was a table with a few chairs, a fireplace and a few different coloured leather armchairs.

I zipped upstairs to find a completely blank setting with a blackout curtain to the balcony for changing. There was a 'c' shaped blue couch, with fluffy pillows. Along the walls were some clips for swords and twenty mannequins. I opened a cupboard to the left of me and saw a few different sets of the clothes I was wearing now, a few warmer versions, three different swimsuits and two sets of pyjamas.

I opened my Requip room and the mannequins were all full, and so was the cupboard with my armours types and I spent a few seconds running back and forth to put all my swords on the clips. I then jumped over the balcony, messed up the covers of the bed, moved the chairs about, and the table. Set the fire and placed the ten books the others had gotten me earlier on an empty bookshelf on the bookshelves. I turned back to see Jupiter just standing in the doorway. "Jupiter, could you tell me how to get back to Earthland?"

He nodded, "Just think of the person who has your key." He smiled, "Would you like me to tell the others that you've gone back?" I nodded, "I think Venus will be happy about that." He grinned, "Will you come back often?"

I thought about it, "Oui," I nodded. "I will have to come back every now and then to recharge my magic." I kissed his cheek and I swear he turned pick slightly. "Merci Jupiter." I closed my eyes and thought of Lucy. I felt a tingle come over me, and when I opened my eyes I was on the train and Lucy and Happy were asleep. I heard the announcement about us arriving in Magnolia, so I woke them up. It was getting dark outside.


	15. Meet Saturn

**It has occurred to me, quite suddenly, that I am making Mary-lou/Saturn very powerful... This was not my original intention, but I'll try to make it work.**

**So my dearest ladies and gentlemen, the sixth chapter of the day.**

* * *

**Lucy p.o.v.**

I felt a hand shake my shoulder, I groaned as I woke up. I opened my eyes to see a girl who looked a lot like Mary-lou I jumped bolt upright until the girl put both hands up and I saw the Saturn symbol. It was Mary-lou, I looked her up and down then I saw Happy standing on the seat across from me. "Whoa Mary-lou, what happened to you?"

She smiled and got my bag off of the railing, "I was attacked by a woman called Virgo and a man called Cancer." Two of my Zodiac keys grumbled and she laughed. "We're almost in Magnolia, Miss Lucy." She winked at me. I laughed too and took my bag from her, Happy crawled up onto her shoulders and put his cheek on the top of her head and feel asleep. "Are we going to the guild hall?" I nodded, she smiled. "Okay then."

We jumped off the train almost as soon as it stopped in the station. I took Happy from Mary-lou and she turned into her black cat form, apparently it had nothing to do with the colour of her clothes. She still looked so cute like that. With her white shirt cuffed. I set the sleeping Happy onto her back, then we continued to walk to the guild. It was dark out, so there should be few people in the guild; Master was back from his meeting that day.

I wove my way in and out of all the buildings and Mary-lou tried to keep up with the heavy Exceed on her back. She said a few times that the way her was holding on felt like her was trying to crush her ribcage. Soon we were outside the guild and she quickly shut up, she knew from what I'd told her there was a chance that Laxus, Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel could be here. And we didn't want anyone to find out about her just yet.

I opened the doors to find a sad looking Juvia who was sitting beside Lisanna, the Raijinshuu, Laxus, Gajeel, Levy, Jet, Droy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Mirajane and Elfman. I walked up to Mirajane who was talking to Freed. Natsu didn't even notice Mary-lou or Happy as they walked past him. Odd. "Hey Mira-san, Freed-san." I waved at them, and they smiled back. "Mira-san, is Master back yet?" She was just standing there, and Freed stared at Mary-lou. She was looking at him too.

Mirajane opened mouth to say something, but Masters voice cut her off quickly. "I am back now my dear, what do you need to talk to me about?" I turned to see him smiling around the guild, he had a bag in his hand and he walked towards me slowly. He jumped up onto the counter and took a mug and filled it with beer. "Well?"

Natsu shoved me out of the way and tried to shove Mary-lou and Happy, who'd woken up, but Mary-lou bit his hand then lay down in front of Freed. "Gramps, can Lisanna join our team?" He was very excited, Erza and Gray walked up behind him. Master nodded and Natsu jumped to look at me. "Lucy you're off Team Natsu." The people in the guild instantly shut and looked at us.

I shrugged, "Okay." Natsu looked taken aback. Erza and Gray looked shocked too, they probably expected more than that. Everyone else started to gather closer. "I mean, I knew it would happen." I smiled and bumped Natsu out of the way and sat on the barstool next to Freed and Mary-lou, I began to pet Happy but he pushed my hand away and went to stand next to Master.

**Happy p.o.v.**

I shivered in anger and a small black cloud of rage engulfed me as I looked at a shocked Natsu. "Master, if their kicking Lucy out." I raised my head and let a tear fall, "Then I'm leaving Team Natsu as well." I growled at the rest of Team Natsu. "And you can't stop me." I went and sat on Lucy's knee and Mary-lou curled her long tail around my ears and used it to scratch my head, I smiled at her, and she winked at me.

**Lisanna p.o.v.**

I stared at Natsu in horror. This was not what I agreed to. Elfman, Gajeel and Levy all took a step back to keep away from me and my eye twitched. I stormed up to Natsu and slapped him across the face so hard that he fell to the ground, I did the same to Erza and Gray, except Erza only took a step back. "No." I glared at them the turned to Master. "I refuse to be part of Team Natsu if they have to kick Lucy out." I smiled at her as she blinked at me, but she smiled. I turned back to Natsu and spat near him. "They seemed to forget that there is not a limit to the people in a team."

Natsu stood up in rage and stormed over to me, "We don't need Lucy, because we have you." He gripped my arms tightly, "She was only ever your replacement." He growled at me, then at Master when he tried to touch him.

I tried to push him away, gasping in horror. "Don't you dare say that Natsu," I blinked as a pile of black fur attacked Natsu and scratched his neck until he let go. "Natsu you baka. Everyone is special in their own way." I smiled down at the black cat that had come in with Lucy, who was weaving her way in and out of my legs after attacking Natsu. "And we all have our value." I picked the cat up and kissed her nose, she sneezed. We all laughed. "I'm not joining Team Natsu. I refuse."

Wendy and Carla stood beside Levy and Droy, "Master, Wendy and I would like to also leave Team Natsu and take up Team Shadow Gears invitation to join them." Carla said. Arms crossed. Wendy smiled at Levy, Droy and Jet who smiled back. Master nodded his permission.

The cat looked at me quizzically, then at Juvia, then Lucy and Happy. Lucy nodded. "Master, can Happy and I talk to you, Lisanna and Juvia in your office please?" Master narrowed his eyes but nodded none the less. "Lisanna, please bring Mary-lou with you." I looked down at the cat who had curled up in my arms. I smiled at Lucy and followed them upstairs to the office.

**No one p.o.v. ~ downstairs**

Natsu, Erza and Gray sat at a table near the doors of the guild. The team that once had eight members cut down to three in five minutes. Natsu was rubbing at his neck where the black cat had scratched and bit. Wendy wouldn't even look at them, much less heal it. Everyone else was sitting at the other end of the guild wondering about what Lucy and Happy had to talk to Juvia, Lisanna and Master about. And why Lucy had said to bring the cat, Mary-lou, along as well. Carla pointed out it could have something to do with the sapphire like key on Lucys belt. Mirajane told them it was an Animatic key.

Levy told them that Animatic keys were keys to the planets and they were rare, so rare that there were only seven in the whole of Earthland, and that most of them were lost and had been for a century or so. Everyone was fascinated by this and wondered when Lucy would use it. Elfman pointed out that the key could have something to do with the cat. But everyone quickly dismissed that thought. Levy then told them that they were supposedly just a made up story, created by the counsel to fear their celestial wizards who apparently had them. But two were never found after that, Saturn and Mercury. Saturn was never found in the first place, but Mercury was.

**~upstairs**

The Master opened the door to his office and let the three girls walk in: he eyed them all up, but stopped when he saw the cat glaring at him; with what seemed to be laughter in her eyes. He coughed, closed the door behind him and walked around his desk and sat down. "What is it you would like to talk to us about Lucy? Happy?" He coughed.

Lucy took her seat and happy sat on her knee again. Lisanna and Juvia sat on the couch that was beside the seat, Lisanna set Mary-lou down on the couch between her and Juvia. "Well I presume you know the lost legend of the Five Swords of Oydian? And of the Animatic keys?" Master sat bolt upright and widened his eyes.

He nodded slowly, "Yes my child I do." He frowned and looked at them, "What about it?" Lisanna and Juvia shared a look, they didn't know. "Oh my." He picked up a book and looked through it. "The Five Swords of Oydian was a very long time ago. There were five swords belonging to three women, a man and a boy." He rubbed his moustache. "They battle creatures and invaders with them, these swords had mystical powers. And could slice through anything." He put both hands on his book, "Lucy, Happy. What do you know about this?" He frowned, "And the Animatic keys?" Lucy pulled the key off of her key holder and set it on the desk in front of Master. He picked it up and studied it. "Saturn." He set it down and stared at it. "Can you summon them?"

Lucy shook her head and he looked sad, "No need." Lisanna and Juvia were now petting Mary-lou in way that made her squirm. "She's already in the room." Juvia, Lisanna and Master all turned their gazes to the cat who was looking between them all with as much of a smile a cat could have. "Meet Saturn, the fifth Animatic key." The cat raised its left paw in a lazy wave. Lucy and Happy chuckled as the others paled.


	16. Baka Exceed

**Baka Red. -.- I uploaded seven chapters yesterday. I'm a moron, but although that would mean that the seventh one is technically todays one, I'll still upload this one. And thank you very very much everyone who reads this. If it isn't to much trouble please just review it.**

* * *

**No one p.o.v.**

Juvia covered her mouth and Lisanna started to say she was sorry while Master blinked. Lucy and Happy kept silent and watched with laughter bubbling in their minds, and threatening to spill out of their mouths. "Wait," They all looked at Master, "Saturn the fifth Animatic key is a cat?" They all looked back at Mary-lou.

She sat up and put a paw over her cat heart. "Non monsieur!" She grinned as the three stared at the talking cat, "I am not." She jumped up and turned into her human form along the way. She rested her hands on the desk and leaned forward. "I am most defiantly a human-Spirit hybrid." She winked at him, and he tried to cover a nosebleed. She sat back between Juvia and Lisanna. "Thank you both for petting me, it was quite… Purfect." Lisanna and Juvia covered their mouths in realization that they'd been petting someone who'd turned into a cat. "Could we hurry this up Lucy, they're getting restless?"

Lucy smiled at Master, "Oui, Mary-lou." Lucy copied her accent, "Master I was talking about the Swords of Oydian for a reason." Lucy dove her hand into the golden pool and pulled out her sword. "This is Royal Baton, my sword. For I am Royal Maiden." Happy pulled his out. "That is Fire Whip, and the owner Fire Lord." Happy and her clicked the ends of their swords together.

Mary-lou pulled out hers and chinked it with theirs. "I am Steam Maiden as well as Mary-lou and Saturn." She put it back in its place. "The sword was Steam Soul, and now," She stood up and moved to the other side of the room, pulled Death Eater out of her room in the Spirit World. It landed on Juvias lap, when Juvia touched it she lit up purple and hovered for a second and then was on the couch. "Juvia is our Death Maiden, with her sword Death Eater." She pulled out Earths Horn and it swung at Lisanna, who caught it then hovered glowing green. Mary-lou grinned at Master. "Lisanna is Earths Maiden, and her sword is Earths Horn." She sat between Juvia and Lisanna who were staring at the swords, and finally put them away in their places in the gloop.

Master rubbed his chin, "Alright." He seemed to accept it. "I would like you all to form a team." He chuckled. "So we can keep you all together." He smiled at the four girls and the Exceed, "You will be the strongest team Fairy Tail has ever seen." He gave Lucy back her key after Happy and her hand put the swords away. "But keep this as hidden as possible, it may also be good to keep Mary-lou in her cat form, and no talking as well." He dug around in his desk and pulled out the stamp with the symbol on it. His arm extended as he moved it and stamped it onto her upper left bicep. It turned out black, perfect for in her animal forms. "What will you call yourselves?"

Knowledge had transferred itself into the mind of Lisanna and Juvia when they'd held their swords, so they were not surprised when they heard the voices of Mary-lou, Happy and Lucy in their minds, they joined in the conversation. Soon the name was decided on and they all spoke at the same time, "Team River Blade." They all laughed, including Master.

"Why did you choose that name my children?" Master leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the table. It was an interesting name; it seemed to carry a wealth of knowledge in it, and memories too.

Mary-lou pouted for a second, "Well Makarov, now that the swords have all found their owners." She smiled, "They delivered the history of the whole world to us: and the powers and memories of the swords. The five who first had these swords met for the first time near a river." She looked over at Happy and Lucy, "Then we found these swords at the bottom of a river; the blades of a river, or River Blades." Master nodded his head at them.

He smiled, "Well Team River Blade, I think you girls and Happy should have a sleepover. Get to know each other and things the like." He paused, "But tell me this, can you really use your powers without the swords? And can you use limited amounts of the others powers?"

Juvia frowned, "From what Juvia knows, it is possible to access the powers of the others swords and we can: also the powers of the others to an extent." She looked at Mary-lou, "But neither Juvia nor the others can access the personal powers of this Mary-lou Saturn…" Everyone else in the room frowned, Mary-lou scolded them. "Saturn just reminded Juvia that she is a Celestial Spirit so her powers are cut of to everyone: even copy cat mages." Juvia smiled and twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

Master nodded, "Okay. Mary-lou change into the cat again," She turned into a cat and on her shoulder was a faint Fairy Tail mark. "And you children have fun tonight. Whose house will you go to?" He looked honestly curious, but there was a weird glint in his eyes. The girls decided to talk about it later.

But Happy had a different idea; he jumped up onto Mary-lou's back again and thought about it out loud. "We can't go to Juvias because the others might here, we can't go to mine because Natsu is there, Lisanna has Mirajane and she can't keep a secret very well. Mary-lou lives with Lucy. And no one lives near Lucy." He grinned at all of the girls who were looking at the perverted old man. "We're going to Lucys."

All the girls mumbled things like 'great', 'baka' and 'moron' before opening the door to leave, when they did Master started to think of things the girls might be going to do. Lisanna closed the door after them and they shuddered, not wanting to think of the horrible things Master was thinking about their night. Though they love the old man for all he'd done for then, the man was still a pervert.

**~downstairs**

Everyone had basically forgiven Team Natsu, in their own way. Maybe not all had forgiven, but they were letting them join in the conversation. "What!?" Natsu slammed his hands down on the table, "Lucy can use Water Magic and never told us!?" Everyone was wide-eyed and basically had the same reaction as Natsu.

Mirajane nodded. "Yeah, she said it isn't very powerful, but it's good enough for her." She was sitting at the head of the table and Elfman was rubbing his neck nervously. Lucy had asked them not to say anything. "But I think it may be more powerful than she lets on." She bit her thumbnail.

Natsu stood up and breathed fire, "When she gets down here I'm going to fight her!" The others started to disagree with him, but he grinned happily. He knew what to say. "We might get to find out what that Animatic key is." Everyone slowly nodded, then went quite when they heard footsteps coming from upstairs. Mary-lou bounded down the stairs first, with Happy flying over her head, Lisanna and Juvia came next they were walking arm in arm and Lucy walked close behind them. When they were all halfway to the door Natsu called after them, "So Lucy, apparently you can use Water Magic."

All of them stopped and Lucy turned back and studied their faces. "Mirajane…" She sighed out the Take Over mages name, a slightly dark aura pooled around her feet that had them all slightly worried. She closed her eyes. "What of it Natsu?" She crossed her arms and tilted her head, as if daring him to ask her to fight. Because she knew it would be a bad idea. It was late and she didn't have time for it. She really just wanted to sleep in her own bed tonight.


	17. Our plunder

**Hope the fight is up to your standards, I've already done a few chapters ahead (understatement) and I know I will be putting a bigger fight in between a few of the people. Mainly Gray, Natsu and a few angry female guild members who are royally pissed at them.**

* * *

**No one p.o.v.**

He raised his hands in fists then smiled at her. She shrugged and moved her head in the direction of the others by the door, seeing as her eyes were closed. Lisanna walked to the left corner of the door and Juvia walked to the other side of the large guild doors, Happy plopped down in front of the other people and Mary-lou walked over to table opposite where Laxus and the Raijinshuu were, she jumped up and sat down to the right of Evergreen. Evergreen laughed at her and pointed at the cats left shoulder. "Looks like we have one fierce kitty over here!"

The others laughed until Mary-lou raised her left paw, extended her claws and brought her paw around in a circular motion. And finished with a sarcastic; "Meow." Mary-lou set her paw down after retracting her claws and whipped Evergreens fan from her hands with her tail, smirked then looked back at Lucy who was facing a pumped up looking Natsu.

Everyone was looking at Mary-lou though, and when Bixlow tried to touch her tail from behind her, she turned her head and looked straight at him. "It seems like we have a kitty with a serious attitude." His dolls shouted 'Attitude! Attitude! Attitude!' Mary-lou looked back around and kept flicking her tail around.

Happy looked over at them laughing, "Oh Bixlow, you have no idea." He shut it when he was hit on the head with Evergreens fan thanks to Mary-lou. "But let's just watch the fight." Everyone turned their attention to a calm looking Lucy who had her eyes closed and a Natsu who'd lit his fists on fire.

He started to chant "Fire Dragons Iron Fist." He jumped up into the air and threw himself forward, Lucy still hadn't moved, or opened her eyes. Only four other people in the room knew what she was doing. She was using the others eyes at four different points to increase her chances. When Natsu was about to touch her face, she moved her body sideways and grabbed his arm swung him around and he crashed into the tables. He wipes his chin and studied this new Lucy, who still hadn't opened her eyes. But she _was_ smiling. "Fire Dragons Claw!" He propelled himself forwards with flames on his feet and raised both arms; Lucy did a forward air somersault last second and slammed the back of her foot into his head as he passed under her. He frowned as she kicked back and landed between the doors with her eyes closed; he cupped his hands around his mouth, using the only attack he thought would make her use magic. "Fire Dragons Roar!"

Lucy slowly opens her eyes as the fire rushed towards her; she'd managed to enable to mix her water powers with Juvia's. Natsu widens his eyes when he saw her eyes have turned from soft brown to a blue that looked like a whirl pool. She tilted her head to the left and raised her right hand, she smiled at Natsu. "Cyclone Gun." A high speed flush of water raced towards the oncoming fire breath and put it out, before Natsu could react a dome of water surrounded him and set thousands of high speed water droplets at him. He staggered for a few steps then fell to his knees; Lucy walked over and picked him up by the neck, then whispered in his ear. "Washout." A tidal wave rose up behind Lucy and crashed down on them both. When it cleared Lucy was standing bone dry with her eyes back to normal while Natsu lay unconscious and soaking at the feet of Laxus. "Anyone else want to give it a whirl?" Lucy didn't wait for an answer; she just walked out the door with the four who she had used as eyes. Everyone in the guild was looking at their Fire Dragon Slayer who'd just been beaten by the person everyone had personally thought was the weakest in the whole guild until now.

**Juvia p.o.v.**

I was so proud that my friend Lucy was able to do things like that, she mixed our attacks together and made a fearsome one. She combined my Water Cyclone with her Water Gun and made a Cyclone Gun! That Washout though, I'd defiantly have to ask her to teach it to me. Or raid her mind for it sometime. When we got to Fairy Hills Lisanna and I went to our rooms to get clothes and pyjamas.

I walked into my room, which had been striped of all things related to Gray. I had told him yesterday of my feelings and he'd turned me down. Told me I was a bitch and that no one should love me. So I'd cast aside my feelings for him as well as the things in my room. I now had a nice room, plain blue and feeling a lot happier than when I'd 'loved' Gray. I was horrified again today by him when I found out he said those things about Lucy. We were no longer love rivals, and now I think about it, we never really were.

I picked out a white skirt trimmed with blue, white shoes, a blue long sleeved shirt and a white hat, I would wear them tomorrow and they would be my new look from now on. I would ask Lucy to get Cancer to do my hair to seal the deal. I pulled out a green pair of sleeping shorts and a white tank top. These were my usual pyjamas; they would do for sleeping in. I walked over to my bed and lifted the white fluffy blanket I slept with every night. I smiled as I remembered the day he gave it to me, before he disappeared. I had been very young then. I bundled it all into a black bag and threw it over my shoulder.

I locked my room door then ran down the hall and out into the front of Fairy Hills, where Lisanna arrived a few seconds after me with her purple and pink. Mary-lou had turned back to her human form, I must admit, she was very pretty. Her eyes were captivating like blue stars and her hair was like soft black waves on a beach. The outfit she wore was very nice; I'll have to ask her can she get me a shirt like that some time. We nodded at each other and walked down the path, we saw Mirajane, Erza, Evergreen and Levy walking up the hill to us, I was worried about them seeing us put Lucy spoke first, "I used the invisibility of Royal Baton to hid us, and Happy is using the camouflage on Fire Whip to blend our voices in with the background noise." She grinned nervously at us. Like she wasn't sure it would work.

It worked well enough though, we managed to pass by them without them noticing us, and we continued through Magnolia like this, we stayed silent though, not wanting to risk it. We were all comfortable with it though; we passed by stalls of food. Lucy lifted a large fish the size of her arm. It turned invisible too, she nodded to us that just this once would be okay, she passed the fish to Happy who smiling at it like a madman. I smiled and picked up a scarf that was made of blue fish scales and a purple umbrella from the next stall over. I put them both into my bag.

Lisanna pulled a dress from a merchants, he was wealthy by the look of it: it was a beautiful lilac dress that came to her knees and had slashes in the side, it was slightly see through. I realized it was for over a swimsuit on the beach or pool and the slashes on the side were stings you tied to hold it on. She thought about it, and then lifted three more, one green, one blue and one pink. All of them had little gems and patterns sewn onto them. She then lifted a small patterned towel-thing for around your waist at the same stall; it was plain blue with a fish sewn onto it. She hung them all over her arm; and her night bag over it.

I glanced back at the stall I had gotten the scarf from, I knew her game and decided to play along with it; I spotted a pink one, an orange one and a brown one. I hurried back and lifted them: on the next table over in the same stall was a lime green rucksack plated in scales and with a circle printed into the fabric of the hood. I shoved them all into my bag to hide them from the others. I liked this game, it was fun. It seemed to seal and stamp the record that we were all officially a team now.

Lucy spotted our game as well and ran over to a swimwear stall, she grabbed four swimsuits; the top was bandeau style one strap with a gem between the cups and the bottom was normal with a skirt like frill covering it. She chose one pink, one purple, one blue and one yellow. She then picked up a pair of children sized swimming boxers, they were patterned with outlines of flowers; the shorts were orange and yellow

Mary-lou rubbed her chin, and then clicked her fingers. She disappeared into the crowd and the rest of us waited for her to come back. We saw Happy fly over to us, the fish was in the little bag on his back. And in his arms was something, I wasn't able to see what it was because he had put it all in a small bag. She reappeared with a bundle in her arms. Like Happy she had covered it all with a bag. She held a finger to her lips and pointed off, we continued on our way to Lucy's smiling to ourselves over our plunder.


	18. Sleepover

**So I really hope you enjoyed the fight scene, and like i said I've found a way to add in another fight involving Natsu and Gray getting their asses handed to them.**

* * *

**No one p.o.v.**

The group reached Lucy's house near 11pm, Lucy and Happy lifted the invisibility slash camouflage of them, and went into the house. As soon as they were upstairs they looked around the house while Lucy boiled some water and Happy ate his fish, they'd dumped their lots on her bed and looked about. In the room where the bed was, there was also a table with three chairs, a smaller coffee table, an arm chair, a make-up table with a mirror and a few beauty products, a bookcase, a plant, a long dresser with pictures and boxes on top and a writing desk. Next to the desk came the kitchen it was fairly average. They then looked into the bathroom, there was a stone bath tub, at the end of it were two clothes hampers, a window with a curtain, a sink with a cupboard, a mirror, a shelf with products on it, a shower, a few different plants and a toilet.

When they went to the kitchen, Lucy got them all to take their pyjamas into the bathroom to change, and called Virgo to set up the room for the sleepover. They all changed and they strutted their stuff at each other for a moment; Lucy had a pink pair of silk pyjamas on, it was quite tight around the chest and the shorts were quite high, but none of them minded seeing as they were girls. Juvia was embarrassed to find the tank top was a bit tight around the chest, but loose around the waist, the others told her it was cute. Happy had a pair of blue and white stripped bottoms and a night cap; he batted his eyelashes playfully purring about how drop dead gorgeous he bet he was and they all agreed he was a force to be reckoned with. Lisanna wore an old shirt that used to be Elfman's, it was grey with red writing on it that said 'Fairy Tail' she had purple pyjama bottoms that like Lucy's were a bit too high. Mary-lou disappeared into the Spirit world for a minute, said hello to everyone there, then came back wearing a long sleeved cotton button up black pyjama shirt with yellow trimmings, and a matching pair of short shorts. All the girls laughed nervously at the fact the shirts didn't quite hide the fact they were quite heavy in the bust department.

When they got back into the main living area, Virgo had pushed everything to the sides, and put out lots and lots of blankets onto the floor, there were also a lot of pillows scattered about the place. In the middle was the coffee table, which was just low enough for tonight. On the table were a very small sized pot of coffee (just enough for five cups), a large jug of milk, a ramekin of sugar cubes, a large pot of hot chocolate, and a tub of mini marshmallows. Besides the drinks there were small pieces of bread with a chocolate spread on them, egg and onion sandwiches, slices of fruit with a ramekin of honey, carrot sticks with balsamic vinegar and olive oil dip, slices of warm chicken covered in breadcrumbs and spices, and for dessert a vanilla cake with chocolate butter icing and strawberries on top, a few box of caramel chocolates and pieces of shredded coconut dipped in cinnamon and sugar.

The girls licked their lips and took their places around the table, Lucy sat with her back to her bed, Mary-lou across from her, Juvia closets to the door and Lisanna closest to the kitchen, Lisanna and Happy were sharing a place on that side of the table. To be honest, any of the girls would be happy to share with him, but he'd chosen Lisanna. They each poured themselves a cup of coffee with one sugar cube and a splash of milk first, just to keep them up a little longer. "To celebrate the creation of Team River Blade?" Lucy held up her cup of coffee and everyone followed suit, they all clinked their mugs together and swallowed the boiling coffee in one gulp and laughed at their actions, they filled their mugs with hot chocolate and mini marshmallows.

After eating everything on the table, the girls moved it off to the side and brought their loads into their own little areas of the mess. Lucy gave out the swimsuits to everyone; each one was slightly different although all were one shouldered bandeau bikinis with skirts. Lucy's own was pink, and the shoulder was to the left and twisted up, the gem was a star shape. Around the top of the skirt were many little stars mixed up in another twist. Lisanna's was purple and the strap was just a plain thick strap that started at the emerald cut gem between the cups and went over the right shoulder. The skirt was plain as well apart from the little pocket on the inside. Juvia's was blue and had a diamond shaped gem on it, the strap went over her right shoulder it curled in different spots and the skirt had swirls of white on it. Happy loved his flowery orange and yellow swim shorts that appeared to have a square gem stuck on the side. Mary-lous was yellow, the gem was heart shaped and the strap went over the left shoulder, it started by crumpling up the fabric on the left cup and folding together as the strap narrowed, the skirt was pleated as well and the top of the pleats had little hearts in them too.

Lisanna opened her bag and passed around the covers. They were all identical apart from the colour of them. Lisanna of course had the lilac one which she folded and put under her swimsuit, Lucy had the pink one and marveled over the fabric it was made from. Happy rubbed his face into the fake fish that decorated the towel. Juvia got the green one which surprised her because she thought she'd get the blue one. And Mary-lou was given the blue one instead, Juvia decided this would be good because then they wouldn't all be the same colour for everything.

Juvia then timidly lifted out the scarves and the rucksack. She tossed the rucksack to Happy first who immediately dumped the contents of the green bandanna the usually hung on his back into it. He put it on his back and modeled it for the girls; it was just the right shape for his wins to come from. He threw the green bandanna in with the contents, saying it would be worth keeping it. Juvia set her own blue fish scaled scarf next to the other things she'd been given, she passed the brown scarf to Mary-lou who was entranced by the softness of the scales. Lisanna added the pink scarf to her collection of purple, and Lucy held the shimmering orange scarf up to the light.

Happy set his packet down in front of him and pulled an anklet out of a small brown paper bag, it had multiple animals on it, and he passed this once to Lisanna, who put it on after looking at it. The next one had droplet charms on it, and heart ones, he threw it at Juvia who traced a finger over the small delicate charms before putting it on. Lucy got one with stars and moons on it; she rubbed his head and slid it over her foot. Mary-lou fingered the intricate swirling designs on her one, and then blew a kiss at Happy who was putting on his own anklet that had fish on it. "They're like limiters," he explained, "They hide your magic energy from people." He was so proud of himself, then he lit his paw on fire and held it close to his anklet, it started to move about, but only slightly. He told them that heat made them move.

Mary-lou pulled five necklaces out her bag, one was a flame shape, one was a droplet, another a star, a bird and a circle inside another circle they were all made of silver and on straps made of red leather. Before she passed them out she closed her eyes and both her and the necklaces were bathed in golden light, the necklaces rose in the air above each person and dropped around their necks. Mary-lou prompted them to look at the other side, when they did, they chanted together, "Five hearts, five bodies, one mind and one soul." This was engraved on the back in shimmering gold.


	19. New times, new looks

**Oh lordy lord. I'm thinking of starting to write a FrAne (Freed x Mirajane) what do you all think? Good idea or bad idea? I already have an idea, I was just wondering about you opinion. So please, by all means tell me about what you think. Are there any other pairings you'd like me to look at in the future? I will take it all into consideration of course and will probably end up doing them in the future when I get an idea but I'm really excited about the FrAne for the moment and want to know what you think; would you read it?**

* * *

**Lucy p.o.v. ~ morning**

When we finished all woke up, we all lay on our backs and looked up at the ceiling. "I think we should go around to the rocky beach and swim." There was a beach around the way from where Fairy Tail was, not many people went there, because there was no sand, just a lot of rocks, it was fun to lie on the rocks and sunbath or jump from them into the sea. That area of the coast was calm, there wasn't a lot of wind but the water was deep. "We could practice our sharing magic, and our water." I starched my arms out above my head, I though it might convince them, though I doubted they would need it much.

Lisanna smiled up at the ceiling along with the rest of them, "A day at the beach does sound like a lot of fun." She lifted her hand up and studied her nails, "But," Uh oh, this wouldn't be good. She doubted my amazingly dumb plan! "What about Mary-lou?" I was right, it wasn't good. She picked at her nails, trying to get dirt from under them. "If people from the guild come along, they're going to see her guild mark," She sighed, "And ask who she is, they will attach her to the cat from yesterday." She let her hands fall back onto her stomach. "When they hear her accent too…" She rolled onto her stomach and looked at us; we'd splayed ourselves out in a circular way.

Mary-lou rolled and reached over to hold her hand, "It'll be alright Lisanna." Her accent was a perfect copy of ours, but there was still a twinge of her own accent. "Lucy can just make the symbol invisible when I'm in human form." _I could, I could, I could! _I chanted to myself. She closed her eyes and thought hard for a minute, and her hair became a blue colour that was lighter that Juvia's. "And we can just say my name is Geni Lockser." She glanced at Juvia, "That is if you don't mind having a cousin when I'm in my human form?"

Juvia nodded, "Juvia thinks that she would like a cousin." She rolled onto her stomach, I looked around all of them, I was upside down, and they weren't, it was weird looking at them from this angle. Except Happy was sitting up straight though. "But Juvia is curious, what type of magic will Geni-chan use? Because she can't use her Spirit powers in front of people yet." I rolled onto my stomach as well.

Mary-lou grinned, "Geni uses weather magic she'll also lend her Requip magic to her friends so they can change on the rocks without being seen; and like Juvia-chan she talks in third person." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Geni says this; as a cat she is Mary-lou, as a Spirit she is Saturn and as a human she is Geni Lockser." She rubbed her neck, "She will be like this forever. And Geni thinks, that like her, with new times, should come new looks." She smiled at each of us. "She thinks that Team River Blade should have a makeover." She grinned like a maniac, I laughed first at her, and it actually was a good idea. All the others laughed with me, probably all thinking about what they would look like in this new form of theirs.

I stood up and put my hands on my hips, "Well then, I'll take care of hair." I walked over to my desk and picked up Cancers key, I spun back to them and rolled the key between my fingers, smiling ear to ear. "Geni," I winked at her then I flipped the key over from one hand to the other, " She can be in charge of clothes, but she will need to get herself one too." I put a hand over my heart and sighed dreamily, "Because Spirit world clothes are so nice, and comfortable." I pointed at Juvia and Lisanna who were looking at their hands, "You can both design accessories for everyone but Geni." They heads shot up and they grinned at each other. I smiled at Happy, "And Happy can help them make them." I held my hand out in front of me. "Open, gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!"

Cancer appeared in the middle of our circle, "What do you need-ebi?" He snapped his scissors in the air then he pushed up his sunglasses. I could have sworn there was a slight blush under those glasses of his. We were pretty hot in these pyjamas that in the morning light were very skimpy looking.

I pointed at the four of us in the room; apparently Geni had run off already. "New hair styles for us all please, Cancer." I waggled my finger at him, "Including Happy." He nodded and set to work on Happy, Lisanna and Juvia got sheets of paper from my desk and a few pens. This was going to be a lot of fun. It would take a while, but we had all day. The beach was going to be amazing; I jumped about for a minute


	20. Looks and plans

**Okay so anyone who reads this I really want to know what you think of my next story being a FrAne (Freed x Mirajane) also are there any couples you'd like to see in the future, in focus stories just for them. I'm open for requests, so fire away my little friends ~ Lady Red.**

* * *

**No one p.o.v.**

Happy's hair was silver, the parting by the right ear and parts pulled round in front of his ears then pulled back round into a short and low ponytail. It suited him very well. Almost as soon as his hair was done, Geni appeared with a small white t-shirt and a pair of black trousers. When he had it all on, it made him look very grown up: even with the anklet peeping from the bottom of the trousers, and the necklace set in the middle of his chest. Juvia and Lisanna glared at him for a minute then quickly scribbled something down, when they were finished they showed it to him, he nodded and did some weird combination of his transformation magic and camouflage magic on a leaf of a plant. Lucy had sat down at her desk and Cancer had started to cut her hair, and Geni had disappeared again. When Happy was done there was a pair of large black framed glasses. When he out them on his face looked so adorable; so cute that Juvia and Lisanna couldn't help from hugging him.

When Lucy stood up from her hair cut, her hair was wavy going down to the dimple at the bottom of her spine and was now a redder shade of blonde. She smiled and the others grinned back, Geni appeared behind her tapping her shoulder which caused the girl to jump then passed over a black suit bag, Lucy went to the bathroom and walked out with a pink mid-thigh skirt, a plain leather jacket and a red diamond shaped necklined shirt. She had the ankle boots that Saturn rejected on as well, the girl clapped then went back to the Spirit world. The three accessories people made her red and yellow thigh straps, which Lucy put her keys in the left one, and the whip in the right one.

Juvia took her seat at the desk and wrung her hands about, she was nervous; she didn't really mind changing her hairstyle, but it was the fact she had a cousin now. When Cancer patted her shoulder she opened her eyes and stood up, before she could looked at her hair Geni appear and pushed her with a bag into the bathroom, by the time she'd changed her cousin had disappeared again. When she finally looked in the mirror she grinned a big goofy grin, her hair was in corkscrew curls and was still blue, but still rested just below the shoulders; she was wearing blue pumps with yellow knee high socks, a beige pair of shorts that had suspenders on them, and the shirt she wore was plain blue with long sleeves. Happy and Lisanna gave her a white hat with a brown and blue ribbon on it. She ran her fingers over the brim and pushed it back. She sat on the bed beside Happy and Lucy: who were both staring at Lisanna as she got her hair cut.

When Cancer excused himself after Lisanna's hair was done, Geni took her into the bathroom and they both changed, when the came out arm in arm the others clapped. Lisanna was wearing a brown and yellow pleated skirt with a purple shirt. The neckline of the shirt was all loose and bunched up, it was very nice though. The shoes she wore were purple suede with a yellow bow on the toe, they were slightly healed. Juvia gave her a pair of purple fingerless gloves that came halfway up her forearms. Her hair was to her shoulders; it was still white but had brown highlights. Geni was wearing a pair of black leather heels that had a metal clasp over the toe, which looked like the buckle on a belt. She was wearing a pair of suspender shorts like Juvia except hers were maroon, but the suspenders were brown, she had a blue shirt with a yellow star on the right shoulder and three quarter length sleeves. She still wore her cuffs. Her hair was the same but blue like Juvia's, and she'd managed to change her eyes to light green.

All of them put on their necklaces and anklets, before pausing so Lucy could make the Fairy Tail mark disappear from Geni's shoulder. They each grabbed a bag from beside the door; that held a swimsuit, a towel, a scarf and a wrap for walking about it. They left Lucy's house to go to the rock beach. "Shame the weather isn't really warm." Lucy pondered, "It's getting to the end of the year, it looks like it might snow later on." Geni grinned her signature Cheshire smirk, and the weather started to clear, the sky became vibrant blue, the sun shone brightly with a ray of heat and there was a gentle breeze that was enough to stop them from panting. "Thank you Geni."

Each of the group was surprised at how easy the lie came to them, they fact that one person was basically three people. Geni Lockser: the cousin to Juvia Lockser of Fairy Tail, the Weather Mage. Mary-lou: the cat that belongs to Lucy Heartfilia's old friend in another town, and who understands people and is able to generate a response, though mainly sarcastic. And lastly Saturn: the fifth Animatic key in the trust of Lucy Heartfilia. The girl of three forms, what now. "It's no problem at all; Geni thinks it's only natural to want good weather for swimming in the sea." Geni winked at the others and they kept walking.

It was 10 in the morning when the group finally made it to the rocks, it was a fine day, the currents were away from this part (thanks to Juvia and Lucy), the sun was plenty warm and the rocks were sizzling (thanks to Geni). Geni surrounded an area with fog and they all changed into their swimsuits, when the fog cleared they could all see each other. They did look pretty stunning in the swimsuits, even Happy with his new hair style. They all wore nothing but the swimsuits, necklaces and anklets.

**Lisanna p.o.v.**

The rock we chose to use for the day was right on the waters edge, the top was twice as large as Lucy's room and about as flat as it too, one of the edges was slightly higher that the others: but we didn't care. It was six feet from the top to the water which was lapping lazily onto the bottom of the rock. It was amazing lying up there, by the time we'd got there the rocks had already heated up with the sun beating down on them. We all lathered on the sun cream then lay down for a while, to plan out our day. "At 12pm Juvia and Geni will go get a few large tubs of ice cream, and Juvia will put them in Water Lock to keep cold, and Geni will use a snow cloud to freeze it. When they get here they will put it in the shade in the frozen Water Lock for after lunch." Juvia rhymed off.

Geni nodded. "Then at 6pm after we have had a nice day here, Juvia will increase the waves at the beach and Geni will start to make it cold." She held two fingers up, then a third. "They will wait here for Lisanna, Happy and Lucy to go then Juvia will make it rain, and the rain will increase quickly, and Geni will make a fog come off of the sea. Then tonight Geni will make it snow." She rubbed her neck, "Geni thinks this may be beyond their powers." Juvia mumbled a 'Juvia agrees', I glanced between them. Though not actually related the two were very similar.

I took over, "At 12pm when the Lockser's leave to get ice cream, Lucy and I will go into town as well and get salads, kebabs and anything else we feel like." I lay back on my towel slowly, trying not to burn my back. "We will put it in the shade with the ice cream, and then eat at 1pm after we've had a little more fun. Also Lucy will use Royal Baton to create cups for drinks." I sat up again; it was just to warm against my back.

Lucy squealed as she put her bare hands down on the baked stone. "At 6pm we will go to Fairy Hills, Juvia's room, and set it up for another night. Before that Lisanna will use Earths Horn to fill the waves Juvia sends with seaweed. And I will use the Royal Baton to make cold winds come down from the sky." She winked at me, for no real reason. "And thin the oxygen out." She clapped her hands, "Does Happy know what he had to do?"

Happy nodded, "At 12pm I will go into town and get a keg of thin beer, and another of cola." He groaned, "Then I'll fly back her and put them in the hollow of that rock," He pointed down at a rock lower down that had the sea rolling into it, it was quite shady. He grinned, "At 6pm I fly up to the clouds and use Fire Whip to camouflage them pinkish." He shrugged, "Then I go to Juvia's room at Fairy Hills." I gave him a high five.


	21. Arrival of the others

**LALALALALALALALALALALA I feel like you all ignore this.**

* * *

**No one p.o.v.**

At 10.30am the group finally relaxed, Lucy and Lisanna were lying on the rock sunbathing, Happy was on a lower rock trying to catch some fish, Juvia and Geni were a way out looking at the coral. Geni had borrowed Juvia's ability to breathe under water. Lucy and Lisanna were casually chatting about the powers they each possessed and how now they had the swords their magic reserves had widened. Happy had managed to catch two small fish, which, when he'd shown them to Lisanna, he was told were poisonous. So he was grumbling at them.

Juvia and Geni found an underwater cavern full of fish and shells and other bits and pieces, so every now and then a particularly high wave would brush shells and interesting rocks onto the left end of the rock, and a sudden underwater current would brush a school of fish towards Happy, who would forget his fishing rod and just dive in at them. Another thing about this cavern was near the top was an entrance to a cave that was full of air if you swam up. There were other levels once you looked around.

At 11.35pm it became clear that the group were not the only ones who were going to take advantage of the unusual weather. People from all over Magnolia were piling onto the sandy beach, while most of Fairy Tail opted for the rocky beach, though they were at the end near the sand. Bixlow, Evergreen, Laxus, Freed, Wendy, Levy, Jet, Droy and Gajeel, but no Carla, decided to come to the deeper waters to swim, which meant they had to pass by Happy, Lisanna and Lucy. When they passed by Happy jumped out of the water with a fish and dropped it on Lisanna causing her to wriggle about and jump up, Lucy started laughing. "Sorry Lisanna-san!" Happy got the fish, bowed and left it in the shade with the other fish.

The other group passing by laughed at them, but they seemed nervous, maybe because until then they hadn't realized who was sitting there, and Gajeel said, "I bet your group couldn't get any more fish than that, and we could." He grinned as the others agreed.

Lucy smiled and linked Juvia and Geni into the conversation, "What do you bet us then?" She laughed as Geni and Juvia started to plot different ways of getting fish onto the rocks.

The other group blinked at her, "We um…" Levy started and Bixlow finished for her, "We bet you a weeks worth of fudge." He smiled, sure that they would win. Everyone liked fudge, so why not use it as a prize.

Lisanna smiled, "What's the time limit?" They agreed on five minutes, the other group sat down on a rock a few meters away and tried to catch as many fish as they could. When there were a few seconds left, they looked over and saw the two girls and Happy just sitting there. Suddenly a large wave washed over the rock beside them and when it left there were a pile of fish and two blue haired women standing in the middle. Time was called and Lucy and Lisanna said "May we introduce Juvia and Geni Lockser; the other two people in our group."

Laxus pointed at them, "That's not fair." The others around him nodded in agreement, looking at the two Lockser people. They did look similar, they had to admit that, and they bore a resemblance to Juvia as well. They both waved at them, and then the one with the paler hair smiled, whispered something then dove back into the water, disappearing under the surface.

**Gajeel p.o.v.**

When the girl with the paler blue hair and the yellow bikini whispered in the other girls ear, it was so quiet. I didn't hear it at all, I knew she'd said something, but what she said was a mystery; I don't think Laxus or Wendy were able to pick it up either. "Which one are you?" I looked at the dark blue haired girl with the blue bikini.

She looked at me and faked shocked by putting her hand on her chest and gasping, the two other girls which we knew to be Lisanna and Lucy snickered and Happy laughed. "Why Gajeel, Juvia is shocked you don't recognise her!" I sweat dropped. Really, that was Juvia? She sat down on the end of Lucy's towel and rubbed her nose. "Geni-chan said she was going to look at that cave again." She moved to another towel and lay down.

Freed looked out at the sea, none of us had seen her resurface. "Does she use Water Magic as well?" He stepped closer to the edge of the rock and looked down. "And where is this cave?" He looked farther out, it would practically be impossible to get far out and stay down for a while unless you were like Juvia.

Lisanna stood up, "Geni doesn't use Water Magic." She lay herself down on the rock stomach down, and Laxus, Bixlow, Freed, Jet, Droy and I looked up so we wouldn't have nosebleeds. She leaned over the side of the rock so far that it seemed like she would fall over. She sat back up and had a Water Bubble in her hands. "Juvia made a few of these so we could go looking around the coral whenever we wanted." She poked a few fingers into it, "And the cave is a while out." She put her whole hand in and wriggled her fingers. "Takes about fifteen minutes to swim out, unless you have Lucy, Geni or Juvia with you, Juvia changes the water currents for a speed boost, same with Lucy, and Geni uses her magic to do the same." She held her hand with the Water Bubble out to Freed, "I could take you too the cave, it is underwater but has a lot of air in it, so you don't have to wear this while in it." She rubbed her chin, "Unless you want to explore the deeper levels, then you have to wear it."

Freed took the Water Bubble and stared at it, he apparently didn't know what to make of it. I chuckled and Levy glared at me until I stopped. He stuck his hand into the middle, and he mumbled, "Amazing…" He then took his hand out and looked down at Lisanna, blushing. I guess she did look a lot like Mirajane like this, and we all knew he liked Mirajane. "Yeah, could you take me there?" Lisanna nodded and jumped down into the water and waited for Freed, when he was down she helped him put the Water Bubble on and then her own, finally she dragged him underwater and we lost sight of them.

Levy sighed dreamily, "Ah that was like a chapter from a love story." I deadpanned at her: apparently not all of us knew Freed liked Mirajane. Bixlow and I went to say something but we interrupted by a snort from Lucy. We all looked at her in shock, she was sitting up covering her face, but it looked like she was laughing.

She looked round at us, then at Levy, "Levy you baka," She kept laughing, "Freed likes Mirajane!" Levy turned bright red and turned to face the cliff face. Lucy calmed down and lay back in the sun, "Then again, I don't think you'd've noticed. And that's alright." She put a hand across her eyes to block the sun, she started to hum and Happy jumped up from the rock below.

I think we all noticed his hair at that point, because we all chuckled. Although saying that, it really worked for him. He leaned against Lucy's leg and looked hard at us for a while. "Why are you guys still here?" He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, it was so weird for the little guy, but again it worked for the 'new him.' He pointed a paw out to sea, "If you're waiting on Freed, there's no point. And you should enjoy the fine weather, while you can." Laxus crossed his arms and stared at Happy, thought I wanted to punch him in the face because it's not like he would notice. "Stop staring at me Laxus." I stared at Happy too, how'd he know? "You too Gajeel." Wendy, Evergreen and Levy looked at each other then inched towards his fish. "Evergreen, Levy, Wendy, step away from the fish." Bixlow chuckled. "Bixlow get your _babies _away from there too." I looked towards the fish where I could just about see the weird wooden soul dolls Bixlow owns. There is no way that puny little Exceed could know they were there with his eyes closed. Jet and Droy just stood still. "Good boys of Shadow Gear." Oh heck no.

Laxus stepped closer to Happy and his shadow fell on Lucy, she sighed and glared at him, so he chuckled and stepped back. She closed her eyes again. Laxus looked down at Happy and poked him with his foot. "What magic does this Geni use, eh?" Wendy, Levy and Evergreen had lay out their towels next to the other four that were spread out in a line on the rock. Droy and Jet had picked up some stones and were trying to skim them on the flat surface of the sea. The rest of us were staring at Happy expecting to find out the magic of this new girl, they had hinted to the fact she could use magic.

Happy opened his eyes and looked at us like we were idiots; he waved a paw around and pointed at random things: the sky, the sea, and the rocks. "Geni uses Weather Magic." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He closed his eyes again and motioned for us to move. "You're blocking the sun, morons. Go just stand about staring somewhere else." We blinked at him, Weather Magic? AND WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!?


	22. What happened to Uncle Freed

**Apparently people do read this, imagine how much of a surprise I got. So this is a confirmed****_ Laxus x Lucy_**** story and my next story will be ****_Freed x Mirajane._**** And the one after maybe ****_Jellal x Erza._**

* * *

**Levy p.o.v.**

I'm not sure what I was expecting, but that was not it. I sat bolt upright and looked at Happy, "Weather Magic?" They all looked at me, and both Happy and the girl he was lying on nodded. "As in Lost Magic: Weather Magic?" Again they nodded. "Well I'll be damned." I put a hand on my forehead, definitely not expecting that answer. I sighed and looked out at the sea, wondering where she was now. I'd really like to ask her questions about it.

Evergreen raised herself onto her elbow and I tried, like Wendy, not to compare my chest to hers and Lucy's. "You mean we have weather like this because of her?" Lucy gave her the thumbs up, and grinned at her. "Shut up Blondie." Lucy pretended to lock her lips into place. A vein seemed to pop in Evergreens head. She breathed in and out a few times to try and calm herself: it worked, I was surprised. "So when you say enjoy the good weather while you can, you actually mean…"

Lucy sat up again, crossing her legs, and looked out at the beach down the coast, "We planned this day out. At 5.30pm the waves will start to get worse and it will begin to cool down, five minutes later the wind will start to pick up and the waves will fill will seaweed, at quarter to six clouds will cover the sky completely, they will turn pink like at sunset. At five minutes to it will start to rain heavily and a thick fog will come from the sea." She rubbed her cheeks, like she didn't really want to explain it. "Then tonight around 10pm, it will begin to snow. When everyone wakes up in the morning," She glanced slyly around us all, "It will be like today never happened." She stood up and stretched, the guys all blushed, apart from Jet and Droy who were just sitting on the edge of the rock facing away from us. It bothered me, especially about Gajeel: I'd only recently realized that I liked him a bit. She rolled her neck around and looked at Wendy directly, "Make sure no one gets a-"

**No one p.o.v.**

She was interrupted by Happy who tugged at her foot and shouted, "Look out there, look out there!" They all looked and saw a far away Geni who was sitting on a swirl of wind with Freed, who was lying on his back, there was something on her hands and above them was Lisanna in her half bird form. "What happened to Freed?" It looked like Geni was pushing on Freed's chest and there was a swirl of air above his mouth.

They were speeding towards them, it would take a few minutes though, but Lisanna got there very fast. "Wendy!" She dragged Wendy to the edge of the rock, "Freed-san needs you!" She picked her up and flew her out to the swirl which expanded as Lisanna and Wendy dropped onto it, there was a sudden panic and Wendy held her hands out and a blue light enveloped Freed. They reached the rock and Geni and Lisanna gently moved Freed onto one of the towels, which happened to be Lucy's as it was closest to the water. Wendy kept working on him.

Evergreen tried to get closer but Laxus held her arm and nodded his head at them, there was a large amount of blood pumping from between his long green hairs, there was also something that looked like a deep bite mark on his left shin that also bled profusely. Lisanna was sitting by his leg cleaning up the bite and trying to stop the bleeding. Wendy was sitting by the top of his head trying to heal the cut. Geni had a hand hovering over his chest and another above his face; both of her hands were surrounded by a grey thing. "I can't get at it…" Wendy mumbled, Geni paused for a second and dug her hand into the bag next to her, she pulled out a dagger, and everyone widened there eyes as she took Freed's hair into her hand and chopped it very short. She then went back to whatever she was doing. "That's better." Wendy moved closer and her hands glowed brightly.

Bixlow was sitting close to them, with Laxus standing at his shoulder looking slightly panicked, Evergreen had buried her shoulder into Bixlow's shoulder and Levy had done the same to Gajeel. Gajeel had a faint blush on his face, and Lucy was standing next to him expressionless. Happy carried a bucket of fresh water over to Lisanna and Juvia got a cloth. Gajeel spoke up, "Hey blue hair," Geni looked at him, "What the heck you think you're doing?" On Freed's head was a large gash with which you could see part of his skull, and it was healing slowly even with Wendy's power. And the wound on his leg had stopped bleeding so Lisanna and Juvia were stitching it up. He wasn't sure this girl was even helping.

She blinked looked at her hands, then back at him. "Geni is helping." She said in this mother-talking-to-idiot-child voice. Gajeel's eye twitched. "To allow Wendy-sans magic to be of full benefit to Freed-san, Geni is using her magic to keep his heart beating, and his lungs working." She thought for a moment, "Sky Magic uses most of its healing spells to keep these two working, meaning healing will take longer." She grinned at him, "But if someone else keeps them working healing magic will use all power to heal, meaning the person gets better quicker." Her hands died of the weird grey thing. "But if you think he should take longer to heal, Geni will not help." She grinned a sickly sweet smile.

The cut on his head began to heal even slower; it didn't even look like it was healing. "Geni, don't listen to them!" Wendy started to sweat, the magic starting to take a toll on her physical body, "I need you, and Freed needs you too." She pushed more power out. "His heart is failing!" She gasped as Freed's breathing went ragged, "His lungs are filling with fluid!" She looked at Geni, who smiled at her, then continued to keep his heart beating, and cleared his lungs. Gajeel scowled as the girl stuck her tongue out at him.

Evergreen let go of Bixlow and crawled up next to Geni and looked at the cut on his head, "What happened to him?" She moved from bending over Freed to look at the cut, to leaning over to look at Geni's hand over his face: which was pretty much in the same place.

**Evergreen p.o.v.**

As I moved over to look at this girl's hand no one answered my question, and I adjusted the straps on my one piece suit. It was pretty cute, if I do say so myself. It was a dark green, and had lines cut out of the sides, and over the stomach. There were some white stars spreading from the left bottom back. I accustomed my glasses to look at her hand, and then narrowed my eyes. The grey stuff on her hands was actually white, with thin black lines moving over it; to be honest it looked like black lightening. I moved my hand over to it, the stuff was radiating heat. This girl Geni, who was Juvia's cousin, was eyeing my suspiciously. I guess she just wanted to know what I was doing. "Don't worry Geni, Evergreen is just looking." I smirked; I was making fun of her and Juvia.

She moved so her hands were still in the same place, but she was near my ear and I heard her voice faintly in my ears, her accent was foreign to me even though it was a lot like my own, "Geni thinks Ever-san wants more than that." She moved back to her original position and acted like nothing happened. I gritted my teeth at her. How dare this girl talk to Titania like that! I raised my hand to beside my face and started to swing it, "Geni also thinks that slapping her will kill Freed-san." My hand pause almost touching her skin: which was heating up to an almost inferno state. I took a closer look at her and saw small sweat drops on her forehead, and on her neck: _keeping him alive is already taking its toll on her, and yet she continues. _I frowned. She'd done this for a complete stranger.

All the others looked at me and gasped, even Gajeel grunted, when they saw the way we were positioned, her keeping my friend alive while I was going to slap her. She smiled at me and I sat back. "Alright then, but tell Aunt Evergreen what happened to Uncle Freed." I spoke like she was a child, and I moved so I was in her face, and she was forced to lean back. It was uncomfortable with our chests pressed together like this, and I could practically feel that pervert Bixlow's nosebleed. "And why would you help him, a complete stranger." I leaned away from her slowly, moved back a few steps and crossed my legs in a sign for 'I'm waiting'.

She laughed, "'Aunt' Evergreen is a very silly girl." She bowed her head slightly, smiling, and it gave her a sinister look. "Obviously 'Uncle' Freed got hurt." Oh that little bitch! I lunged out at her, and she giggled.


	23. Someone had it covered, maybe

**Geni's a snide girl isn't she? Seems to take pleasure for annoying people! True, all very true. Such a shame, so much talent she has. :P**

* * *

**Laxus p.o.v.**

I watched the exchange between Evergreen and this Geni; she seemed like an interesting girl. And her magic was even more intriguing: Levy had said it was a Lost Magic and that is was Weather Magic. How was she even keeping his heart and lungs going and heart beating, what was that grey stuff? When she made those comments to Evergreen, I tried not to let a small smile crack, and when Evergreen lean up against her and Bixlow got a nosebleed, I also had to try and hid my own. What the heck? I like someone else, not this new girl.

Then Evergreen lunged at her, and she just smiled. Bixlow lunged forward and grabbed Evergreen around the waist, she started to thrash in his grip, telling him to let go, because she wouldn't seriously hurt Geni. I crouched next to Wendy, who moved over so I could, and inspected the wound. No bone was showing and the flesh was knitting together albeit at a snail's pace, I glanced at the bite on his leg and it was scabbing over the stitches. Happy, Juvia and Lisanna had taken off a minute ago and taken Jet and Droy with them, saying something about food. "It's 12.30pm." I frowned at Geni, and she flickered her gaze to me. "It's why they left for town, to get food." She looked at the open flesh on his head and winced, "They planned to go get food and ice cream at 12. They didn't exactly plan on you lot showing up." It was like she'd read my mind.

I mentally clicked my fingers as I figured her accent, "You've been to France!" France was a country over the sea from Fiore; it was dedicated to food and the old cultural ways from before the Dragon War. I pointed at her, no idea why, just did. The Old Man had told me about it a few times, sounded nice there. And I was only guessing she'd been there, never really heard the accent, but there was something in the lilt of her voice.

She looked at the tip of my finger that was practically touching her nose, "Oui," She used her nose to move my hand to the side. "Geni spent a few years there growing up, but she's from Fiore." She glanced at Bixlow and Evergreen who were rolling around arguing and punching. "Who is the perverted man? Geni didn't quite get his name. Or the two that went with Lisanna, Juvia and Happy." She glanced at Levy and Gajeel and nodded, they'd talked to each other and said each others names, so I guess she knew them, "Or yours for that matter."

When she said 'perverted man' I barked out laughter and Bixlow stopped to stare at her shocked, he didn't understand he'd had like three nosebleeds so far. "Well I'm Laxus." She nodded, "That perverted man is Bixlow," He nodded this time like he preferred that to 'perverted man', "The two that went into town with Lisanna and the others were Jet and Droy. Droy's the one with the funny black hair and Jet was the one with orange hair." She smiled then looked back at her hands. "So you use Lost Magic: Weather Magic?"

She looked up from her hands, "Oui, that is true." She looked at Wendy. "Geni know what magic she uses, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic," She looked down at her hands again; she didn't really like looking at people, did she? "But what do the rest of you use?" She looked at me from through her bangs, which'd fallen onto her face, it was cute. But not pretty. Hang on, why was I thinking like this!?

**Wendy p.o.v.**

I looked back and forth between Laxus and Geni; they seemed to be getting on fine. He hadn't snapped yet, and from what I could tell I think she was just doing this to take her mind off of the toll it was taking on her keeping Freed alive. I thought it was cute that she kept talking like that, Juvia was the same. She's even guessed what type of magic I use, I was actually really happy about that. Not many people would guess, much less believe. "Laxus is a Lightening Dragon Slayer." I said.

Laxus looked at me and grinned, bloody hell he smiled at me! "Gajeel is an Iron Dragon Slayer, and there's another guy in our guild called Natsu, he's a Fire Dragon Slayer." He was still smiling, but he'd sat back and was thinking. He's bloody smiling; the world is going to end. "Levy and Freed use different types of Script Magic, Evergreen uses Fairy Magic and Stone Eyes, Droy uses Plant Magic, Jet uses Speed Magic and Bixlow uses Seith Magic." He frowned, "I'm actually not sure, but I think that's it."

Geni nodded, "That's alright, Geni was just curious." She glanced at the green haired mages head, and sighed in relief. "He's almost fully better." I looked down too, it was true. The scab on his leg was gone, and the thing on his head was scabbing too. "Just a few more minutes, and then he'll only need someone to check him 'til he wakes up." At that moment there was a splash, and when we looked over Bixlow, Levy and Evergreen were floating in the water and Gajeel and Lucy were standing at the top of the rocks blinking.

Lucy laughed, "When we said stop fighting each other on the rocks," She shook her head, "We didn't mean attack Levy and drag her into the water to fight!" She flicked her hand and they all rose up on a wave and landed gently on the rocks, it was pretty warm out now. And I could use some drinks or food to refill my magic energy. My luck seemed to be in and out today, because a few minutes later Jet and Droy walked up with two large kegs, one was beer and the other cola, and there were also plastic cups.

I ran over, seeing as Freed was only unconscious and filled a cup with cola, but there was no ice. I pouted, and blinked when a small cloud like thing rattled over my cup and a few ice cubes dropped down into it, as soon as they did the small cloud disappeared. I turned wide eyed to Geni, she grinned. "That was…" I looked down at my cup, where I'd've expected the ice to start melting, but it didn't, even in this heat. "That's so cool Geni!" I hugged her.

**Geni/Mary-lou/Saturn p.o.v.**

As Wendy hugged me, I laughed at her. Her hair tickled, and her reaction to Hail Cloud was equally funny. I rubbed her head, "Geni wants you to not worry about the ice melting, because it won't." I pushed her away, "It'd take a fire hotter than hell to melt it." I walked over to the kegs where everyone was slowly downing warm cups of drink. I laughed at them, "Any of you want ice?" I threw at them, as I produced a Hail Cloud over my own drink, which was half beer half cola.

They all nodded quickly and refilled their drinks. I did the same to their drinks then sat on my own towel right next to Freed to make sure he was okay, I filled a spare rag with the ice and put it on his head, it was really warm out, and I moved my towel forward and dangled my legs off the end. "Food's here!" I saw Juvia coming with the ice cream so I filled the hollow in the rock with ice. She set it down, and walked over to get a drink, the cup she lifted instantly filled with ice, she looked back and winked at me.

Bixlow looked of towards the beach where I saw a lot of other Fairy Tail mages splashing about, "D'ya think we should get Geni to give them some ice?" He took another swig of his beer, which he'd mixed in with whiskey from his bag. Juvia had sat down on my towel beside me, looking out at the sea as well.

As soon as Buxlow said that though, a portion of the water froze over near the beach, enough that it came to us, I shrugged back at him, "Geni's guess is someone has that covered." I laughed as all the ice exploded, melting a lot of it. "Or not." They all snickered at me, and I heard Juvia mumbled something about a 'Gray'. She sounded heartbroken about it; I looked at her through narrowed eyes, and whispered at her, "Who's this Gray? Why do you sound heartbroken? If he hurt Juvia-chan, Geni will personally kill him."

She closed her eyes and leaned on my shoulder, "Juvia will tell Geni-chan and the others about it tonight." She took my hand, and squeezed it. I sighed my defeat. Freed spluttered about on the towel beside us. Juvia squealed and I leaned over him, as his eyes opened he jumped up out of shock at seeing me, he banged our foreheads together. "Geni-chan!" I rocked back and held my head, which hurt.


	24. Bold actions

**I have no explanation for Geni's actions at the end of this chapter. Lady Red is happy to announce that I have completely lost my mind. As of a month in the future, I may not be able to update every day. So much work is coming up!**

* * *

**Freed p.o.v.**

_I think I feel asleep in the cave,_ when I fully woke up I felt a burning sensation on my back which caused me to splutter about in a panic because of the faint pain. Someone squealed right beside me, and a shadow passed over my head as well as the tips of hair brushing my neck and upper chest. I opened my eyes and saw a girl with blue hair and eyes I don't know looking down at me, with a worried expression. I sat up out of panic of seeing the stranger and head butted her by accident. "Geni-chan!" I looked over and saw Juvia, ah of course, Juvia's cousin Geni. I groaned and held my head, she was doing the same while rocking back and forth gentle.

I looked around and saw everyone had gathered around us now. We both quickly rubbed off the pain and redness of our skin, then she moved back and picked up a drink and, well then she drank, but she was still looking at me quizzically. "What happened?" It was slightly unnerving to have a person you barely know look at you like that, as well as most of your friends crowding around you like you evaded death.

Wendy sat next to me on the towel, or towels, and explained, "Something happened to you, and we got you back to here because you got bite on the leg and it was bleeding and you could see your skull because of an injury on your head." I put my hand up to my head, it felt fine apart from my hair was shorter, my eyes widened and I felt my head all over in rapid movements, my head was short like the style of Gray or Natsu. "Oh yeah, that: I couldn't get at your head to heal it properly so Geni cut it short." She rubbed her neck and looked down at her knees, "Sorry Freed, but she was a great help! It was a great help. I managed to get you healed in half an hour thanks to her." She twiddled her thumbs, "It might have been more than a day, and even then maybe not, if she hadn't helped."

We all looked in shock at Geni who was still looking at me; I realized the others probable though it wouldn't have taken that long for Wendy, but from the sounds of it I'd lost a lot of blood. The girl we were all looking at just shrugged and continued to stare at me over the top of the cup. "How'd you help?" As far as I knew she couldn't use healing magic, I think. Actually I was pretty sure.

Bixlow seemed to agree, "Yeah, Weather Magic doesn't include healing does it?" This was a shock, _so that must mean the weather is her!_ I looked at her curiously along with the others, it was a good question even coming from Bixlow, "And why are you staring at Freed like that?" We all nodded our agreements. It may have been easier for her to answer if we didn't keep asking questions.

She looked down at her drink then me then Bixlow, she gave a shoulder shrugs as she talked, "Geni was just making sure he didn't have a concussion." She finished her drink, and Juvia took the cup from her and went to get some more. "In Weather Magic, there is a degree of Sky Magic, meaning healing powers." She rubbed the side of her eye, close to her forehead, which was tinted pink from the collision with mine. "And Weather Magic, when manipulated correctly, can help heal in different ways." She looked at me again. "And Geni helped by keeping your heart and lungs working and healthy, so Wendy could focus solely on healing your injuries." My eyes widened, they had to keep my heart and lungs working? What had happened to have to make them do that to me? Was I really hurt that badly?

Evergreen stormed up to her and pushed her onto her back and practically lay on her, "Answer my question from earlier: why did you care so much for someone you barely know?" Bixlow covered his nose, and I turned bright pink. Gajeel and Laxus didn't seem effected, almost like they'd seen it before. Jet and Droy just turned slightly pink. "C'mon, tell me. And Aunt Evergreen will get off." Evergreen moved herself so she was lying on top of Geni completely, Geni looked slightly annoyed.

Geni smiled forcedly, "Geni helped Uncle Freed," Wait, what did I miss? "Because a person is a person, no matter whom they are." She tried to move her hands which Evergreen had pinned above her head, Evergreen refused to give up. "And Geni doesn't know who Aunt Evergreen thinks she is, but Geni would never leave a person who is hurt, no matter what; especially unconscious underwater with no air who was also bleeding." She seemed to relax a little under the pressure of another person on her, "What would you have had Geni do Aunt Evergreen?" She smiled sadly up at Evergreen. Taunting her.

Evergreen got off her, scoffing, and stood up, "Stop with the Aunt Evergreen and Uncle Freed thing already." She dusted imaginary dust off herself, "Your answer is okay, work on it though." She pushed her glassed up, pushed her hip out to the side, and held a hand out to Geni.

Geni reached up and took it; she looked like she was going to get up, but flipped Evergreen down and straddled her hips, placing her hands either side of the others chest all in one motion. We all looked shocked and I think we all blushed just a little bit at the scene. "You named yourself Aunt Evergreen, and him Uncle Freed, so it's what I'll call you both." So that's where is came from; she sat back on the other womans thighs, "And please don't treat Geni like a child." She gave a maniacs grin, like the one they have before they kill you. "Because this will be your one and only warning." Her voice went low as she spoke the sentence. She grabbed Evergreens forearms and pulled them both up; she kissed Evergreens cheek then took her cup from Juvia and walked further down the rocks.

Evergreen was blushing bright red at the younger girls rash actions and her eyes were wide, the glasses she usually wore were further down her nose crooked, but still covered most of her eyes, she was watching Geni walk away. "W-what just happened?" She hugged herself and stepped back towards the rock edge.


	25. Could it be

**My, I was worried that today would be one of those days when I wasn't able to update. But voila here it is! And yes, that was a little Yuri with Geni and Evergreen, unintentional (maybe) but still there.**

**I cut my little sisters hair today, she loves it. All I did was chop of her hair.** **Here's something else for you, I'm only around 5-7 years older than my brothers and sister, but when someone says 'Avatar' they think of the weird blue things with the unusual plaits, and I think of Avatar the last Airbender. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THIS GENERATION!?**

* * *

**No one p.o.v.**

Lucy, Lisanna, Juvia and Happy sprawled out on a few of the towels, as did Levy and Wendy, almost in a fashion like they didn't care. Juvia gripped Evergreens ankle and looked up at the older girl, "Geni-chan was not kidding," Juvia let go of her ankle. "She will hurt you next time you treat her like a baka child." She smiled and closed her eyes.

Gajeel snorted and sat on the rocks edge only to get shoved in by Bixlow, who was pushed in by Happy and Laxus, who pushed each other in. The four guys splashed about in the water for a while looking at the coral and just mucking _**(A/N: playing, messing)**_ about, Jet and Droy climbed over the rocks looking for good little stones to skip on the water, or show to Levy, the rest of the girls sunbathed while Evergreen stood on her perch by the rocks edge looking off into the distance where she could vaguely see Geni jumping from rock to rock, she was still holding her sides. She could almost still feel the blush on her face from before. "Shouldn't we eat before it all heats up too much?" She asked.

Levy sat up, "We probably should." She whistled, "Oi Jet!" The orange hair Speed mage ran over and smiled, "Can you go get Geni please? It's time for food." His smile faulted but then he nodded and sped off top speed to get the girl who was almost at the way at the tip of the coast by now. Happy was drying his hair, Gajeel hauled himself onto a lower rock and Laxus and Bixlow heaped themselves onto the end of Freed's (really Lucy's) towel.

Jet came back carrying Geni in his arms; she quickly got down and refilled her drink, while Jet tried to tell himself that is was Levy's idea, so she didn't mind him carrying her. Lucy, Levy and Wendy had set out the food, and Lisanna and Juvia set a fire to cook some of the fish on. They started to cook six of the fish, which they'd decided was enough for the fourteen of them, when Elfman and Mirajane swam up to their rock from the beach and hauled themselves up. "Hello everyone, and strange people!" She looked at Happy, Lisanna, Juvia, Lucy and Geni.

Elfman stood up and pointed at the fire, "Fire on a hot day is Manly!" Evergreen started to pound him with her fists, as Mirajane walked over to the Geni, Juvia and Lisanna. She looked closely at Juvia and made a wondering noise. He started to shout at her, while she just chanted his name sarcastically.

"Juvia is not comfortable with you being so close Mira-chan." Juvia mumbled, and then she looked directly at the Take Over mage. "Nor are Geni-chan or Lisanna-chan." She indicated the two people sitting beside her. "Geni-chan is Juvia's cousin." She looked back the fire; then got up to get Mirajane and Elfman drinks from the kegs, also another fish.

Mirajane looked closely at Lisanna and Geni, Lisanna squirmed under the hot gaze of her nee-chan, but Geni calmly returned her gaze with an equally inquisitive look. Mirajane pulled the younger girl into a hug and didn't seem to mind the weird way their bodies pressed together, neither did the other girl. But everyone else did, they all though about an incident a while earlier in which involved Geni and another girl pressed together similarly. Elfman just didn't like the look of it. "Oh she's so cute!" Mirajane squealed. "Hello dear, I'm Mirajane. Call me Mira-nee."

The blue haired girl looked at her, wondering if she was on drugs, "Alright then Mira-nee, her name's Geni." She smiled over at Freed and Evergreen who paled. "Hear that Aunt Evergreen and Uncle Freed, you have a new niece." Elfman and Mirajane looked at Evergreen and Freed who were shaking at the thought. "Aunt Evergreen made the mistake of calling herself and Uncle Freed my aunt and uncle, so forever shall they be." She explained smiling a smiled that looked a lot like Mirajane's interfering smile. "Now they have another nice little niece in you." She somehow got the sense Mirajane could be a devil when it came to things like this.

Mirajane suddenly got her match makers smile, "Oh my Geni-chan," She let go of her new sibling, "I seem to have forgotten who our parents are." She grinned at the other girl, who also got an evil glint in her eye, though it seemed less than playful as she nodded her agreement. "Who were they? It would never do to not know who our parents are."

Geni suddenly remembered some things, "It can't be Elfman-nii or Lisanna-nee, they are Geni and Mira-nee's brother and sister. And Juvia-chan is their cousin, Aunt Evergreen and Uncle Freed's daughter." Mirajane nodded, already partially falling in love with this girl's attitude, while everyone else gulped. "Geni think Wendy-chan looks like Juvia-chan, so she must be her sister."

Then in an odd moment of clarity, the two girls started to talk at the same time, "So must Levy-chan. That means Lucy is the only person who could be our mother, and there are six people who could be father." They looked at each other, "It couldn't be Happy, no way." They pointed a finger at each other male, who'd all pale slightly. Happy had started to laugh, the others who already had places laughed too. "Now who could it be, not Jet," he covered his heart, "Nor Droy," The two girls pouted and he grinned, "They will be our brother's friends." Elfman and the two sweat dropped. "Bixlow is our father's friend," Gajeel laughed as Bixlow grinned and Laxus covered his face, "But he doesn't like Gajeel, our mother's big brother." Gajeel stopped laughing to glare at the pair and Lucy sighed as well, "So that only leaves Laxus, could it be?" Everyone at this point joined in, "That Laxus is father?" Laxus blinked at them all.

Lisanna cackled loudly, "Mother! Onii-chan! Nee-chans! Father is home!" Everyone grinned and the five tackled him in a hug laughing, Bixlow came over and patted his back like an old friend who'd been gone forever. Juvia, Levy and Wendy tackled him too saying things about Uncle Laxus being home. Evergreen welcomed home her 'brother' and Freed did the same. Gajeel still grunted, Jet and Droy shrugged and Happy was laughing his head off, "But who is Happy?" Lisanna mumbled into Elfman's shoulder.

Laxus got an evil glint to his face that paired with his sinister smirk, "The family dog." Happy stopped laughed and tackled Laxus, tumbling everyone along with him into the water as he beat onto Laxus's head. Juvia caught herself, Wendy and Levy on a water platform slightly further out: beside her was Geni who'd caught Elfman, Mirajane and Lisanna on a whirl of wind. Gajeel, Laxus, Evergreen, Freed, Bixlow, Lucy and Happy all fell into the water, Jet and Droy managed to grab the edge if the rock with only the bases of their feet touching the waves and haul themselves onto the top before they hit the water.


	26. Yes, son

**Hello, so Lady Red along with the help of a friend decided my first four stories.**

**1. I'll forgive, but I'll never forget ~ Laxus x Lucy  
2. Way back when ~ Freed x Mirajane  
3. Healing home ~ Jellal x Erza  
4. Into the wild ~ Natsu x Lucy**

**The last three I am starting to write! I came up with the titles on my own, as well as the plots. Friend only helped decide pairs. So sorry this is so short, filler chapter.**

* * *

**Happy p.o.v.**

I gulped down a mouthful of the salty water then swan to the top. I was immediately hit on the head by Laxus. "Bad dog." I growled at him, only to have him smirk back. "Better." I propelled at him through the water but something caught my tail, and flipped me upside down. I was facing an angry looking Gajeel. "Ah thank you, Gajeel."

Gajeel looked at him then me, "No problem, dearest brother-in-law," He poked my stomach, "What shall we do to him, I wonder." His face contorted into something sickly sweet that made me start to shudder. "Geehee."

I was saved by Lucy who'd already gotten out. She hugged me to her side. "Leave the poor _dog,_" I groaned, "Alone. He ain't done a lot." She got an evil grin so much like Gajeel's it was scary. "The poor dog doesn't know any better." I pretended to die in her arms. "Oh good boy; you've learned how to play dead." The others laughed as they climbed/walked back onto the rock.

**Geni/Saturn/Mary-lou p.o.v.**

We laughed as Lucy hugged Happy like a real pet. Elfman, Mirajane and Lisanna stepped onto the rock; I dispersed the air and stepped behind them. "Elf-nii, I didn't know it was Man to scream like a girl." His face turned red and a couple of the others laughed. I sent round a blast of warm wind to dry them: and to heat them up. They were soon dry; and the goose-bumps disappeared.

Mirajane and I sat on the towels closest to the food and drink, we both got glasses of half beer and half cola. She had fish on bread with butter while I ate cold beef, onions and raw peppers in a brown bread roll. She suddenly looked at me in interest. "I use Take Over Magic, so do Elfman and Lisanna. What magic do you use Geni?" Elfman was eating a full fish on a stick; but it was obvious he was listening too.

I set my hands on my knees which were crossed; I blinked down at my sandwich. "Geni uses Lost Magic: Weather Magic." I glanced at Freed out of the corner of my eyes, and under my bangs. "Geni thinks both Mira-nee and Elf-nii should know it's not very strong."

Wendy dropped her cup and it splashed over her feet and sizzled on the rocks by the fire. Everyone else showed varying amounts of shock as well. Wendy picked the cup up blushing, "Don't say that Geni-chan!" Bixlow got her another cup, or rather those freaky looking dolls of his did. "Without your help and powers, Freed-san might be dead by now!"

Mirajane gasped and glared and said green haired mage, whose hair was now distinctly shorter than it had been that morning. Oh she lllliiikkes him. "What…?" Elfman rubbed his hands together, "That's Manly!" Evergreen started to count. Mirajane scuttled closer to Freed and pouted: his whole face flushed and he sat back from her holding gaze.

Mirajane threw herself towards me, wrapping my head to her chest in a binding hug. It was comfortable but NO NO NO NO NO! I started to flail trying to get away from her, but she only held on tighter, "It's okay Geni-nee. It doesn't matter how powerful you are." One of her hands started to stroke the back of my head: I really didn't think she'd noticed I was trying to get away from her. "It's all about whether or not you can help people." She started to rock us slowly; I fucking hated the others for not helping me at all.

I stuck my hands on the base of her ribcage, which was far to close to the other parts of her chest for anyone's liking, and managed to pry myself away from her, but dang was that girl strong. I took a deep breath before I felt another arm clutch around my stomach, pulling me away from Mirajane. I was pressed back first into someone's muscular side. I looked up and saw Laxus, I grinned. "Arigatou papa." He gave me a look, "You are father, and Geni is daughter." I gave him a devilish smirk, "Papa you are."

He closed his eyes, released me then grinned at Mirajane. "Well Mira-chan, please refrain from crushing your little sister." At this point think we were all staring at him suspiciously, and in shock. "What? If I'm 'papa', I can't let my little girls kill each other, now can I?" He chuckled darkly.

Elfman shook his head. "This is getting too messed up to be Manly." Everyone looked at each other, he was right in some ways, but it was all just a bit of good fun. Elfman looked at us all expectantly, all he got was a 'Yes, son.' from Laxus. We laughed as he deadpanned; this was Fairy Tail after all.


	27. Rockfall

**Okay, so I have said I will do these four stories. This is the first one but which of the other three do you want me to do first? Way back when? Healing home? Into the wild? Honestly I'm stuck as to which I should do first. There is a poll on my profile page, please go to it and take the poll. I'll close it on the 12th of September, which is next Thursday. Arigatou!**

* * *

**Bixlow p.o.v.**

I chuckled, sticking my tongue out to taste the souls all around me. This was a fun game; being a family, if you could call it a game at all. And luckily for me, I wasn't 'related' to any of these hot bikini clad girls. I thought about it in silence for a while as I ate: probably not the best idea to go after them, like _any_ of them. Lucy was 'mama', and everyone was serious so she'd kick me and Laxus might actually zap me. Again. Evergreen would turn me to stone, and possibly add me to her collection. Again. Levy, well where Levy was Gajeel was sure to follow. Mirajane would go Satan's Soul on me, same if I even _looked_ in Lisanna's direction. Wendy's just a kid, and there's no way I'm going there, no way in Earthland. With Juvia there is always the possibility of her drowning me exactly where I stand. And I didn't know this Geni chick well enough to say exactly where she'd stop at, or how far she could go in the first place.

Everyone had long since ceased eating, and now the time was just after three. Wendy suggested we split up into groups of two and do other activities instead of just always being together, but only for a while, only until the plan was to be put into action. 'Mama' and 'papa' paired up, same with 'aunt' and 'uncle'. Levy asked Gajeel and he grunted, which I suppose was a yes: she supposed too. Elfman claimed Mirajane, Jet asked Lisanna and Droy asked Wendy. Juvia made a mad dash for Happy which left everyone staring between me and Geni. She waved at me slightly, and then looked round at everyone. I looked her up and down, even though we were sitting, and covered my nose. Laxus slapped me up the head and Juvia dumped water on it too, but Geni only looked amused.

I thought I was going to get hit a lot more often then. Everyone took off to do their own little things, and we were left alone. "What d'ya want to do?" I looked up at Geni, who was standing in front of me, those wooden dolls of mine swirling about and lifting her hair in an attempt to read her soul pressure.

I looked out at the place Geni, Lisanna and Freed had appeared from earlier. "Why don't we go to the cave?" She nodded, holding out a hand for me to take. I took it and she pulled me up to my feet with an ease I'd never seen before. I had to be twice her weight at that point and most men found it difficult to help me up: if I let them help me. She lowered herself over the rocks edge and put a bubble on her head, then mine when I clambered clumsily down into the ocean beside her. We went down about five meters then a tunnel of water came from behind us, Geni spun in lazy circles surrounded by small air bubbles fighting for the right to get to the surface. Her arms were spread wide and her ankles were kept in a straight line tight together behind her, I tried to copy her but got thrown about, causing me to get dizzy real quick. I barely noticed her touch as she corrected my position and helped me to spin like her.

**Laxus p.o.v.**

I have no idea what possessed me to team up with Blondie, but we were currently looking at the bottom of the rock wall, there were names carved or written onto it. Blondie picked up a rock and somehow managed to carve most of our names into it when a rumble above and I was short for time when I just managed to shove both of us against the wall as tons of rocks crumbled around us sealing both of us into a small pocket of untouched air. I looked down to Blondie who pressed up into my torso; I smirked down at her when I saw the pinkish tint on her face. She smirked back up at me and reached a hand up, I thought she was going to trace my scar, but instead she ran her fingertips up my cheek across my nose and down the other cheek: which I began to realise were a similar shade of pink. Oh crap.

**Freed p.o.v.**

Evergreen and I were walking along a path halfway up the rock face where a bunch of pink wild flowers were growing, there was a rumble and Evergreen rushed over to me and planted herself into my arms. The path in front and behind of us chipped away. When she tried to step back, I held her arm and nodded at the broken path, also at the giant pile of rocks down below. She gasped and backed up into the wall, only way out is climb up or down.

**Gajeel p.o.v.**

Levy was at a rock pool poking about and muttering things about species, type and other bullshit only she knows, but I just sat on a rock and though about the pairs. Lucy and Laxus; makes sense, they were 'mama' and 'papa'. Evergreen and Freed are 'aunt' and 'uncle'. Mirajane and Elfman were siblings. Jet and Droy were with Lisanna and Wendy, fair enough, they couldn't have Levy. Levy didn't want to chose so she picked her 'uncle', which is fucking me, how'd the fuck did I get stuck with three 'nieces', a 'nephew', a little 'sister' and a 'brother-in-law' anyway?

Then I realized, we left Geni; a beautiful girl who has a large bust in a tight showing bikini, with Bixlow; the perverted freak who could posses people and make then do his bidding. "Well shit." Great, my 'niece' was going to get raped, possibly, by her 'fathers best friend'. Levy looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "We left Geni with _Bixlow_. Of all people." She groaned in recognition as a pile of rocks further down tumbled into a great heap.

**Mirajane p.o.v.**

I skipped along rock to rock with Lisanna and Wendy, my sister and 'cousin'. We were laughing at what we'd done just before leaving, I was impressed with my compatibility with Geni; the girl had an evil mind. Hopefully Laxus and Lucy will really get together over this. I gasped when the two told me what Geni did for Freed. Never mind others underestimating her, she does it to herself! I glanced back at my brother and his 'best friends', they were actually getting along, another point for me and Geni. They lunged forward and pushed us into the water when rocks nearby came tumbling down.

**Juvia p.o.v.**

I listened to Happy complain about being a dog while he flew us over the beach; I watched the people there play in the water, and splashed a few of them which caused a massive water fight to break out between them as accusations flew. We laughed quietly at them as we flew back to the rocks. I saw most of Fairy Tail playing in the water and sand. I didn't have time to think because a load of rocks fell down. This caused Happy to swerve low in a panic, which lead to most of the Fairy Tail mages seeing us as they looked over to the rockfall. They scrambled behind us over the rock shelves to get there quickly to see what happened and was anyone hurt.


	28. Geni to the rescue

**Okay guys, Lady Red would really like you to vote on the subject of her next story. It's at the top of my page. C'mon! There's still to Thursday to vote and I will push you until you all vote.**

* * *

**Levy p.o.v.**

When we saw the rocks fall down Gajeel started to run and grabbed my arm as he did so; as we ran we passed a soaking wet Mirajane, Lisanna, Wendy, Elfman, Jet and Droy who were starting to clamber over the waters edge and the rock shelves to the rock fall. We saw Juvia landing near the edge of the rocks with Happy on her shoulders, she began to poke the rocks and glance over her shoulders. Laxus, Lucy, Geni and Bixlow were no where in sight meaning they were either safe of buried, but Freed and Evergreen were on a small rock shelf further up. "Happy! Come get us!" was Evergreen's shrill order to the blue Exceed. I heard another rumble that could only be the running of many people at once and looked to see the rest of Fairy Tail run up. Crap.

When Happy got the two mages from the ledge above, Freed put up a barrier to stop any and all other members from coming closer: and he did so just as they jumped onto a rock a little bit over from us. Lisanna looked about, "Where are Bixlow and Geni?" The rest of them were hit with the sudden realization that we left them together; anyone outside the wall was confused, and I suppose for a good reason.

Wendy started to sniff near the rocks edge seemingly nervous, "Geni took Bixlow to the caves!" We groaned again, Wendy suddenly started to sniff more and scampered over to the pile of fallen debris. "Lucy and Laxus are under here!" This time everyone in and out widened their eyes. "Someone go get Geni and Bixlow, Geni's the only one who can move all this without hurting us or them. I think." Juvia saluted and melted to speed away to the caves. We slowly began to shirt some of the smaller things by the edges.

Wendy was right, Geni seemed to be the only one of us with enough power and control to be able to move everything calmly and efficiently without a ton of force. It made sense, the Take Overs were for battle, Freed could only do runes same for me; Wendy, Gajeel and Evergreen would blow it up. Same for Laxus if he tried to move it, which I would have guessed is why he didn't do so. Geni's wind would hopefully work.

**Geni/Saturn/Mary-lou p.o.v.**

We surfaced in the caves three quarters of an hour ago; we had been searching around that area and looked at the glowing stones that lit the tops of the walls, as well as the glowing bugs. "Do you always have an emotion on your face?" Bixlow was clicking two small shells together, and it sounded like a small horse. I looked over at him, amusement shining in my eyes. "Tell me about it." The dolls above him shouted 'it, it, it'.

I sat and stuck my feet into the water and ran my tongue over my top lip while thinking of a way to explain it, "It is when Geni's face and eyes are void of emotion everyone should watch for." He sat down a bit away from me, curiousness reeking from him. Even though cation was also an undertone in his movements. He was a weird one, so he was. "When she is like that, ever; you should run. Run as far as you can and hide." I kicked the water causing a few fish near the top to scatter on down, "Cause Geni won't hold back on the person she throws her powers at." I looked at him, directly at the bridge of his nose. "Because when Geni gets to that stage," I looked at the ground behind him, where those dolls had landed, "She honestly will not know how." I sighed as I remembered the first time it happened to me and I tipped my head back, I began to mutter, "Does not really matter how much stronger they are," I looked down at the schools of small fish that had started to float back up, "Geni will kill them," The fish started to move in quick frantic motions. "Possibly."

Juvia appeared in the swirls of panicked fish while in her water form, "Lucy and Laxus need help!" She grimaced as she grabbed our ankles, dragging us down into the water. Neither of us could breathe, but she propelled us onto the rocks a minute later so it wasn't as bad. Bixlow was on his hands and knees coughing up sticky green phlegm and salty sea water. I did not have the opportunity to do the same before Freed and Levy shoved me at a pile of rocks, "They're under there. Geni-chan get them out!" I got that they needed help, but I still did not see why I had to be half drowned to help them at all.

I was abruptly aware of all the people to my left who bore the insignia of Fairy Tail, who all stared at me with varying interest and shock; even though they'd seen me before that day. Even if I had been a cat. I nodded, frowning, and raised both hands in front on me, palms towards the rubble. Thin fog peeled off the rocks around and below me, heading towards the disaster where I could sense people, that fog laced the bottoms of the rocks, filling the gaps between two rocks while wind blew down from the cliffs above.

The fog filled every nook and cranny and the wind poured down like water not wind. Where the two mixed they started to pick up speed as they swirled around the pile; picking up rocks a few at a time and gathering in a harmless hurricane-like spiral above my head. Everyone stood ridged as I carried out the work to free the two, it was a little taxing: but not quite much. Now I understand what the book and Leo/Loki had meant when they said the Human World took power from us Spirits if we stayed there for too long on our own power and that it would pack less of a punch when we used our powers.

**~flashback **

As the others slowly fell into sleep I zipped back to my room in the Spirit World and looked at the book shelf and did a little walk with my fingers along the top of them. I found one that explained basic Spirit life and life force called 'Spirit: A life time', the title was pretty stupid, but it was a book. I tucked it under my arm and stared to faze out. I clicked back and checked my door; locked like the way I left it. Means Mars had not tried to do anything as of yet.

I shimmered golden and found myself lying on the pillows in Lucy's room. All the others were asleep, so I guessed it was a good a time as any to read some of the book. I opened the book around the middle and found a letter that was plain white and had the orange sign of Leo. I clucked my tongue and ripped along the top edge of the letter, opening the letter i found a short note with messy hand writing. I scanned the letter and it told me about life as a Spirit in Earthland. He told me to come back every few days for maybe a couple of minutes to recharge my powers, and that I should never show my Spirit powers unless I was summoned as Saturn by Lucy, or I was in a situation where I was forced to.

When I looked back at the book and opened it on a page marked with a lion bookmark and read the few pages around it. The book told me the same sort of thing as Leo/Loki had. I rolled onto my side which ruffled my black pyjamas and I had to smooth them out before I continued to read the book.

**~present time**

I shook the thoughts from my head quickly, I'd blanked out for fifteen minutes to think about it, and in those fifteen minutes the back of Laxus's torso had appeared holding Lucy pressed against the wall protectively: Mirajane had fainted at the sight of the two being so close; and I must say it was cute seeing them both there, and was that a faint blush I saw? Elfman and Gajeel were quick to help pull the pair out from the remaining rocks that were piled up to the waist. Freed and Evergreen also started to roll some of the rocks away to make it easier for them to do this, Jet and Droy stood at the side with Levy, not knowing what to do.

I stepped up onto a faint strand of wind that was passing around my feet and drove it all out to sea, myself included at the bottom of the bundle. I let the wind drop enough that all the stones and rocks fell into the sea past my head but I, myself, was still suspended in the air by a few strands of invisible string. I flew back and let the wind die completely, I fell backwards from the level of halfway up the cliff face to have Jet catch me in a swinging motion and leave me standing with his hands resting lightly on my shoulders. "Geni thanks Jet." He nodded once, releasing my shoulders and stepping back. I crouched beside over beside Mirajane as she woke up and halfway crouched so my knees hovered above the ground. "Geni does not think now is the correct time for Mira-nee to match make."

She nodded, her whole face looked like it had been coloured in with a red crayon, "Geni-nee could be right." We stood up together, she took my hand in both of hers and sighed dramatically. "But thank heavens papa and mama are alright." We grinned at each other, a slightly sadistic look on our faces, and then slowly turned our devilish grins towards the pair that had paled from their earlier blush. "Mama! Papa!" Everyone around us yelled as we ran at them. Except Gajeel, Jet and Droy, of coarse.


	29. Looks like fun

**Okay you little... Not continuing that, I'm getting impatient. I want you to vote on this cause I really need help deciding what story to do, and 5 people voting really doesn't help me with that at all. So for the last time VOTE ON WHICH STORY YOU WANT! OR THERE WILL BE NO CHAPTERS FOR A WEEK! So just for you, I'll keep the vote open until Saturday instead of Thursday. ****_Got it?_**

* * *

**Makarov p.o.v.**

I watched in a thought filled silence as the bunch ran at Laxus and Lucy with joy easily coming to their faces, and I think everyone on our side was shocked to hear them shout things like 'mama' and 'papa' at the two who were brushing rock dust of their swimsuits and skin; even Bixlow ran up, he'd until a second ago been coughing up phlegm and water from the short journey with Juvia and the other girl, who'd called herself Geni. Droy, Jet and Gajeel stood off to the side smiling.

Those who were running at them all tackled the duo down laughing; I was very shocked to see even Laxus chuckling along while he held the knee of Lisanna who'd clambered up to his shoulders, and had an arm around Mirajane and the blunette who'd dug them out, with a precision I've never seen and a power I thought I recognized. The arm holding Lisanna's knee first looped around Freed's neck as the latter looped his arms onto the larger mans waist. Elfman and Evergreen had quickly got up and stood by the other three who'd not joined in the hugging. Lucy was tackled by Wendy, Juvia, Happy, Levy and Bixlow curiously enough; I clenched my teeth together in muffled laughter when they all pushed him away.

They all gathered on towels, and started to drink and eat what was left in barrels and in ice; I put my small hand on Freed's runes, smiling at them: as I touched the runes a wave of dark purple writing spammed outwards in rippled sentences. I knew I was grinned pervertedly at the many bikini clad girls and one full suited girl, but who cared? Natsu rushed up beside me started to bang on the rune wall, ruining the perfectly serene moment when all of us were happy to just stand. "Oi! What is this!? Freed let us in!" He tried to shoulder his way through it only to discover that that would be impossible, many of the other members who'd began to walk back turned back to us.

Natsu started punching the wall fervently and breathing short bursts of fire at it until a rock sparking lightening hit him square in the face which knocked him out solidly and made him snore as he slept. We all looked towards the group that had all turned towards us slowly chewing whatever they each had in their mouths. That blunette called Geni and Laxus had their arms stretched out almost parallel to each others on different sides of the group. Well now.

**Gray p.o.v.**

Erza and I walked up to Natsu's unconscious body, which was sticking out from under the boulder that had landed on him. That weird girl sure was strong, and a direct hit from Laxus on top of that was bound to hurt more than he'd admit. Freed nodded at Wendy, who took her position behind the wall holding her arms slightly back as she stood in front of us. "Sorry minna!" She took a stance that was an elaborate version of the one she'd been in, "Roar of the Sky Dragon!" A tornado of air flushed from her open jaw as soon as she finished speaking, even before if it were possible. It hit the few of us standing there, who had all frozen in shock, full strength; forcing us down the rocks jaggedly and mercilessly onto the beach. 400 meters. Wendy was getting stronger, without us.

The thought made me lie still not really caring where I was lying, Erza sat up near me and pushing my legs off herself so she could crawl over to Natsu and poke him all over after pushing that boulder further from us. "That wasn't even, what I'm guessing, is their strongest attacks. And he's out of it." She bounced back on her heel, "And we can't get Wendy to help him." She stumbled to her feet, then marched over to Master. "What magic does the girl use?"

Master glanced at the civilians on the beach, who were further down and seemingly didn't notice anything that had happened. "I'm not entirely sure." He rubbed his throat, showing to us he was lying. "But she does look a lot like Juvia." I tensed at the name of the Water mage, two of them? Oh crap. I only just told the first one I was disinterested in her feelings. Now she had a sister or something! "But she's very strong, no matter." When I think back on those thoughts, I realize I was only flattering myself: just because they were related doesn't mean that they both had to like me.

Macao brushed sand off himself as he used the rocks to stable himself, "I think they called her 'Geni'." He passed Wakaba his pipe after he picked it up and brushed out the sand. "She talks like Juvia anyhow." He groaned and looked down the rocks where I could see the group jumping into the water together. He grinned while flushing lightly, "Looks like a lot of fun." Erza glared at him angrily and he started to splutter as he back up against the rocks, "N-nothing t-to do with the b-bikinis or anything." He ran over to the bags in a weird scuttled position.

**Levy p.o.v.**

We stood on the edges of the rocks closest to the water then joined hands and counted to three before jumping into the water, we landed with a large splash that rolled over our heads and restricted breathing when we surfaced. When I surfaced, I looked over to the horizon, while bobbing in the surf, to where a few clouds had started to appear, seeing Geni look at then as well, I remembered what Lucy had said about the weather and Geni. "What's the weather like tomorrow Geni?" I asked, trying to act subtle as I swam over.

She smiled at me knowingly then away at the sky, "Levy-chan should wrap up warm for definite," She swan over to me without once looking away from the clouds, "Geni is going to make it snow tonight." She tugged my arm finally looking at me, "Geni thinks someone would like to know about her powers." She said in a teasing sing-song voice, I flushed darkly and nodded as her smile widened. "C'mon then, ask away." She pulled me onto a small rock ledge just under the water that was covered by the rock shelves.


	30. And there he goes

**Well ****_thank you sooo much_**** everyone. -.- Anyway, the next Fairy Tail story of mine will be NaLu ~ Into the Wild. I have an idea for a Bleach story too, so it may take a month or to start either one. **

* * *

**No one p.o.v.**

The time was 5pm, and more clouds had filled the sky at Geni's command. They had decided to go home early. Because of both Juvia and Geni the sea had started to follow the tide, but it was not ruff and it was still warm. Many people were still on the beach, including Fairy Tail who had been joined by Gildarts. When Natsu did wake up he shouted about fighting the new girl, Laxus and a re-match with Lucy. Then he tried to fight Erza, Gray and Gildarts, all of whom beat him down quickly.

In the other group most of them were floating in the water or lying on the rock, but Levy was still sitting with Geni, half submerged in the water talking about magic. "So you can control elements?" Levy kicked up water as she swung her legs back and forth; the power of her cousin was very interesting. She would not write about it, or tell. "All of them?"

The other blunette smiled, "To an extent, Geni can only _use_ other elements to create the fire itself: by no means can Geni control it." She coiled a few strands if hair around her fore finger. "And water Geni can only move and shape, sometimes Geni can conger it, but it takes effort." She held up the forefinger covered in hair, "That does not include rain; Geni's talking about water like Juvia's." Which was a lie, she could use it. But as Geni she used Lost Magic: Weather Magic, which she was fine with. It was an amazing magic, but shush. No one needs to know any of that. No, not quite yet did they need to know.

Levy twisted her hands together, "Lucy said something about sea fog, and that mist from earlier…" She glanced at the other girl, and noticed that she always had this far away glint in her eyes, and the corners of her mouth always turned up in a smile. _This girl sure is something else_, Levy was surprised: the Raijinshuu and Laxus were with them, and they were laughing and smiling. _I'm sure without Geni they wouldn't be here, nor would we be a 'family', _she thought in excitement.

Geni put an arm around her friend, "Geni'll be putting sea fog out with the storm in about half an hour." She gathered a mist in her other hand, in which small green-ish dots appeared. "That mist from earlier is strong, it is useful for cover, moving things," She clenched her fist and it disappeared. "And tracking people." She kicked out and Happy floated up holding his head. "It leaves invisible trackers. Geni is sorry to do this, she just likes to know." She hugged Levy with the arm around her neck, "And you'll never know when it'll come in handy."

She let go of levy and turned, pointing at the top of the cliff, where a pink haired fire mage was trying to get passed the barrio. "I see." Levy laughed and whistled to the others, while pointing up at Natsu as well. "Oi Natsu!" The pinked haired mages looked down at them in shock, he was certain they wouldn't have notice him. "Go back to your end pinky."

Most of them looked at Levy out of shock; who knew she had a mean streak? Natsu screamed out of frustration, which caused him to punch harder, Juvia sent a large portion of the water up to him and he screamed when it hit him, the sixteen below chuckled and went back to their previous adventures.

**Natsu p.o.v.**

Why are they laughing at me? I stood up and burned the water that had hit me away in a black of steam. I only wanted to fight them. I felt a cold breeze come over me; I shivered as I looked up at the sky, odd. It was winter, but today had been so warm so how could it get so cold all of a sudden? I landed one more punch on the runes in frustration then left. I'd just have to leave it to later to fight.

**Erza p.o.v.**

I noticed the waves picking up, then the clouds filled the sky and turned a murky purple. I looked back at the other group, they were dressed and heading into town. I blinked as a huge wave crashed onto the sand, others followed soon after. The wind picked up a lot and the sun left quickly behind the clouds leaving it dark outside, and the heat left quickly. The clouds opened to pour ice cold rain down on us and the other people on the beach, also in Magnolia. I requiped form my bikini into my armor and an umbrella.

The sky rumbled and lightening forked down to touched the waves. Everyone was shouting or screaming, all trying to get their things in a mad flash and get back home. A thick sea fog rolled of the water, it was almost impossible to see, and the salty smell blocked the senses; by this point many people were off the beach. Gray pulled me back as a streak of lightening hit where I'd stood seconds before, with that one bolt the rain seemed to get even worse as well. He tugged my arm towards the guild, I followed.

When we opened the big double doors to the guild the thing that greeted us was a large tray on the table, which was stacked high with mugs full to the brim of steaming hot chocolate. "This is a nice surprise, but alcohol?" Cana shouldered her jacket after toweling dry and sat down.


	31. Winter Warmer

**My chapters are going to go off course from now on. I don't know why it's going to happen, it will become weird. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Erza p.o.v.**

As soon as she spoke the blunette I was curious about tapped her shoulder, "Should Geni presume you are Cana?" So her name _is_ Geni. Cana nodded, the girl held out a medium sized keg. "Mira-nee told Geni to make Cana a warm alcoholic drink: preferably a lot." She lift a cork out of the top with her teeth, strands of steam lined with scents forced its way out as she spat the cork away. "So Geni made Cana this. It's made with single malt whisky and white run with cinnamon, cloves, ginger and winter berries." She timidly held the barrel out as she spoke.

Cana blinked and took the barrel from her. After sipping the concoction, she seemed to melt from pleasure. She cautiously looked at the nervous blunette. "You made this?" She licked her lips. "For me?" It must have been good, because when Master tried to take it the brunette tightened her grip on it and she growled at him. _Growled._

A frown formed just under the girls bangs. "Oui, Geni was told to make Cana a warm alcoholic drink because she probably wouldn't like the hot chocolate." My her accent was weird. She nodded at the barrel. "Geni made her a drink she used to make for her Grandpape **_(A/N: pronounced grand-pap-ee) _**when she was younger." She fidgeted about, "Geni forgot to taste it so she doesn't know if it's good. She's very sorry is Cana doesn't like it."

Cana eyed the barrel that was sitting on her knees, "I love it, really." She then eyed Geni, "But it's quite strong, would you like a mug? To help me finish it see." Everyone within earshot spluttered; Cana just admitted it was strong and she'd need help. With _alcohol._ No matter, and no notice, Geni grinned and lifted a mug. "Alright." Cana stuck her tongue out in concentration as she filled the others glass.

I took a mug of hot chocolate and sat by Cana, the girl gently tipped some of the concoction into my own mug, which was only half full now. "Geni remembers her Grandpape doing this; it's very delicious, if memory serves her correctly." She took a sip of her own drink, "If not, she apologises for ruining your drink." She bowed a little and then walked off, weaving through tables to get to where fifteen others sat.

Everyone on our side drank hot chocolate, apart from Cana and I. Gently bringing the mug to my lips, I sipped. My palette was hit with rich chocolate and sour ginger that faded to exotic run and earthy cinnamon, to the burning of whiskey and the festivities of clove. All that died to leave the bittersweet after taste of winter berries, all with the undertones of creamy milk. I leaned back with a thud on the bench, the drink brought back memories and pumped heat through my veins: suddenly the rain beating down through the open door was so inviting. I felt like a child wanting to splash about in it, jumping and bouncing about in the downpour to be lit up by lightening and to feel majestic in the living fog. "Yeah, I know." Looking over at Cana, I saw her cheeks were already flushed pink with drink. "It's amazing, right?" She slowly gulped down mouthful after mouthful as I nodded.

I slurped down the rest of my mug at the same pace, "I bet it's better with hot chocolate." I poured half of another mug into mine and held them both out to Cana. She filled them both with the drink and we clunked them together before drinking, we both revealed in the new feeling. "Every mouthful makes that rain so much more inviting." Cana nodded, down the rest of her mug and stood, waiting. I gulped down all of mine, and we skipped out of the doors into the rain.

**No one p.o.v.**

Geni watched over the brim of her mug as the brunette and scarlet haired girls called Cana and Erza skipped, giggling, out the doors into the rain. "Geni-nee, what did you give them?" The white haired bartender asked. She was sitting beside her, practically everyone in the hall had watched the two leave and were in the middle of witnessing them splash in the rain while tripping on uneven cobbles.

The blunette put the mug down and stretched her arms, "An old family drink consisting of whisky, white rum, cinnamon, ginger, cloves and winter berries. With a bit of hot chocolate on the side." She blinked down at the cup as she remembered making it for the first time; Juvia was her _real_ cousin, not just for show.

Juvia got a content look on her face, "Grandpape Lockser's Winter Warmer." The two girls smiled at the table and started to rhyme off together, "It'll put a fire in your veins, a coal in your belly. A cherry on your nose; and it's going to make you see the world as a child." She took the mug from her cousin and drank most of what was left, as soon as she finished she dropped it. She grabbed her cousins hand, pulling her out towards the other two, and the rain that was so inviting.

The others at their table took tiny sips from what was left in the bottom, and they instantly knew why the girls were all splashing about in the rain. "They know how to make drinks like that?" Freed passed the mug to Evergreen, but was staring at Mirajane.

The people on the other side of the guild hall had all slugged some of the kegs content into their own hot chocolates, most of their mug was full of it, and most of them were blinking as if they'd never seen light before. Master was jumping about like a giddy little boy. Natsu looked out of it, staring at one of the walls with pallor and deadness. Even Gildarts seemed to be effected, stumbling to his seat and reaching out to the rain, or to the girls. Let imaginations run wild with what he was thinking, because there was no telling.

But it seemed like most of them were content to just sit in their stupor **_(A/N: trance, daze, dream)_** and look at the four girls playing in the rain; their hair drenched straight and dripping a darker shade than before. They were giggling and laughing with their mouths open, catching water. The drip dropping rain rolled over their clothes and somewhat armor as they collected it in their hands to throw it at each other or in most cases fell down from the clouds on them. The fog also formed thick water droplets that clung when it came into contact with their bare skin. It was like a scene from an old film when the lightening reached down to brush strands of building tops; throughout the building, the electrifying fingers brought a luminescence with a rumble of thunder, almost like a giants footsteps as they clambered across the clouds.


	32. Angel falls

**LALALALALA. Yup, it definitely gonna take a while to upload these others stories.**

* * *

**No one p.o.v.**

There was no questioning it: every person present at the time was nearing shitfaced drunk, most within two cups of the drink. It was a new experience for most of them; this feeling of heat and new life, with a fire to go along with it. The peace and memories that it brought with it was new to all. It was quite pleasant, all things considered of course. On their side of the room, the 'family' were smiling after two of their 'children'; proud of the simple effort it took them to completely smash the whole of Fairy Tail. It was quite the achievement.

**Cana p.o.v.**

I was so happy; I felt like I was flying! I have never been this type of drunk before, I like it. The four of us laughed, I'd only just realized that Juvia and the girl Geni had joined us, even after playing for so long. I timbered back and felt the coarse cobbled street scratch into my back, it was unsettlingly pleasant. "I don't know what exactly was in that Geni," Bullshit, I did know. "But thank you." This was the first time I was this drunk, and was still able to stand and play.

I felt, and heard, the clang of reverberation from Erza's armour as she clattered over beside me. "Yes, I must thank you as well." The usual stiffness in her voice that had always been there before was practically gone: almost like she _was_ a real child all over again. "It's such a pleasant feeling…" I saw her arms stretched up, grabbing at the rain and fog that wove in and out of them.

There were two other thuds; I looked over and saw Juvia with her arms out by her sides and her eyes closed, she looked at peace with the rain as every drop absorbed into her, not one hitting the street, I remembered the stories she'd told us of her own childhood, I revealed in the realization it was _us_ she was at peace with; not the rain. "Thank you for this experience Geni-chan." She sighed contently, "For coming back." Wait, what does she mean by that? "Thank you so, so much."

The other thud must have been Geni, who was on her knees; sitting back on her heels, arms draped down her sides and bent at the wrists in compliance with the stone streets. But her face was pointed up towards the sky, her open eyes flickering tiny silent prayers each time lightening shone. Her hair had begun to curl even against the forceful brush of the beads of rain, and her lips gathers water and breathed in fog. I'm sure we all looked similar, but seeing her as she was: with a happy serene smile that matched with sad, yearning eyes and frames with flashes of light that made her light up and rain that streaked her face with tear like tracks, was all like watching an angel fall. "You're all very welcome, but Geni must thank you for accepting her."

We three smiled as she slumped to lie on her back and we all looked at the sky, where the rain had chilled to a snow like quality that fell slower than the rain but faster than the brisk wind. It was beautiful when the light and rumbling started in the background. In those moments it was all very perfect.

**Juvia p.o.v.**

We lay sprawled out on the cobbles for what seemed like an eternity; the snow fell on us from all directions as the wind contorted and swerved at the white fluff as it fell, the two of us really were able to drink a lot more of Winter Warmer, and other drinks, but the outside and rain, now snow, was fun.

Even though we are in this state, Geni was obviously able to stick with the 'plan'. I closed my eyes again to stop the snow from getting into them. I felt a pair of arms confidently slip around my knees and under my shoulders, opening my eyes once more I saw Geni. She squeezed me close while Lucy, who was carrying Cana, walked beside her, well, with us.

As we continued our path I realized we were on our way to Fairy Hills. Cana was passed out it the arms of Lucy as we walked under the gateway: looking up to my room I noticed it was open and Happy was leaning out to wave at us. The wind picked up catapulting the four of us into my room. When we landed on my four posted bed, I laughed realizing half of the female Fairy Tail members were lying about on the floor drunk. Apart from Happy who was a male Exceed and completely sober. I looked up at Geni who was leaning against the wall. "Grandmama's Silver Tonic?"

She rubbed her nose, "Yeah." She poked Lucy with her bare toe. "We'll give it to 'em in the morning." She was speaking first person, like we only did around each other. "I might have some warm now. What about you?"

I rocked up to swing my legs over the end of the bed. "I didn't drink much, but I'll still have a glass." I stood, jumping over the bodies of my unconscious fellow guild members to get to my cabinet. "There should be…" I routed about in the left side of the cabinet to produce a white cordial. "I have it! Some of the special juice." All it really was was homemade non-alcoholic elderberry gin. I also grabbed a few bottles of low sugar tonic water. I turned around as I spoke but Geni was already gone.


	33. The real Geni Lockser

**Ah how long has it been my friends! I am feeling fine, with three stories and a few more ideas on the go I am really getting over the back to school blues, and that this year is majorly important if I want to be able to eat in say 10 years time.**

* * *

**Juvia p.o.v.**

When Geni reappeared by the microwaves and I saw the blue hair, blue eyes and those clothes, I was hit by the thought this _was_ Geni Lockser, my cousin, the girl who had 'died' two years ago after being eaten by some creature. She was waving a little jar about the length of her middle finger with orange glass and a white cap. "The silver rose crushing's." I tossed her my brandy glasses, one by one; not carefully because I knew that there was no way that that would break them. "So you got Grandpape's brandy glasses." She chuckled more to herself than to me, as she measured half a teaspoon of the power into each of them, I watched her doing so and it appeared that she still did not care much for exact proportions.

When I counted those who were lying about I counted a total of ten people, other than dear Geni and I, including Wendy and somehow Erza whom I had never seen drunk or passed out from fatigue. "I doubt Wendy'll need any." Geni stopped moving so she could glance at me, then she shook her head, "You're totally right; she probably have had a few sips." I put the gin bottle in the microwave, "Or was forced to try it." Smiling, I turned back to my cousin as the heating lacrama clicked.

Geni stifled a laugh and started to pour the tonic water into each glass, "From what I've seen you may well be right, Juvia-chan." The clear bubbly liquid mixed perfectly with the rose powder and it was hard not to get captivated in the bubbles as they rose and fell, I heard the heating lacrama in the microwave click off, and so I opened the little door and took out the warm glass bottle. Walking over to Geni I grabbed a measuring cup. 50ml of the hot gin went into each glass before they were distributed to the passed out girls. Or spaces near them. Okay, all of them went onto a table by the window.

"Let's hope they're not too grouchy in the morning." I muttered over the rim of my own glass at my cousin, who had already drank hers was crawling into my bed. She hummed in response and curled up on top of the pillows because Lucy and Cana took up most of the rest with Happy. I set down my empty glass, already feeling the effect, and curled up beside her on the pillows.

**Lucy p.o.v.**

When I woke up it was 10.30am according to the clock on the wall. I felt awful because of the drink last night, no matter how little I had had. I tried to move my arm so I could rub my eye, but founds I could not. I was suddenly struck with a comfortable pressure and heat over most of my body. I blinked to get rid of the morning goo in my eyes, as I could not rub it with my hands, I looked down and saw Cana over my stomach, also Bisca over my legs, Erza and Wendy sprawled over them. Evergreen and Mirajane had grabbed my left arm, they were fighting over it in their sleep for ownership. Juvia was hanging over their waists with her face between Cana and Wendy's legs.

I looked over slightly and saw Happy's tail from under my lower back. My right arm was sandwiched over Geni's back, her head was resting on Levy's thighs and Lisanna was lying on her back and my arms, both of their feet tangled in Erza's arms. It was comfortable in its own way, but way too warm. Levy shot upright when on the bed when I said her name, forcing her abdomen to connect with the back of Geni's head. "What's going on?" She widened her eyes as she saw me with my… Decorations.

I tried shrugging, "Who knows?" I giggled as Happy wriggled out from under me, "But I could have sworn you all passed out on the floor." I tried to take my arm away from their clutches, but Evergreen tightened her grip on my forearm while Mirajane used my bicep to haul herself closer to the pile. Juvia was twisted into a 'Z' shape on top of them; somehow her head got clamped between Cana's shins. As Happy sat beside Levy and rested his head on her arm, I tried the other arm, which only succeeded in waking Lisanna who turned her head over only to looked straight at Levy's breasts, which caused her to flap about like a flamboyant fish, which woke Geni because she was on top of her, and both accidentally kicked Erza in the face which woke her up. "Crap." Although saying that Geni woke up was a bit wrong, she pushed herself up on her forearms then looked at us all then her face make a sucking sound as she fell asleep on Levy's thighs again, and Lisanna was still lying on her.

Erza clambered off of the pile and stood on the ground holding her head with hangover. "The brandy glasses." Geni mumbled because Levy kept poking her to make her get up as she dragged herself from under Lisanna, who for some reason was holding the back of her shirt, and off Levy, though her route made her look like a sealion as she made her way over Levy. She rubbed her head as Lisanna got off her. "Why is everyone on the bed?" She eyed Mirajane and Evergreen, she reached over me and poked them each with caused a snake like reaction as they both tried to strangle me through my arm. "Sucks to be you." Juvia fell off the bed and woke up as she bumped her head.

Erza downed one of the fancy brandy glasses; it had a weird silver liquid in it. She perked up instantly, "What is this?" She demanded as she lifted the others and carried them over to us. "My hangover is almost fully gone."

Juvia sat on the edge of the bed and lifted Wendy off of Cana and Bisca. "It's Grandmama's Silver Tonic." Geni passed one to Levy and Happy before lifting one to my lips to help me drink. "It's a great thing for hangovers, or just to perk you up." I curled my lips over the pleated glass edge; I gulped it down quickly and smiled happily. I felt so much better after drinking that. I only had a sip of that stuff last night and got a hang over!

Happy sighed happily and Levy grumbled as she lay back after giving Geni the glass. Erza and Juvia took a hold of Mirajane and Evergreen and managed to wrench them both from me, when they pouted in their sleep Geni found a straw and put one in two glasses and forced them to sip at it. When it was done, they both woke up. "What's going on!?" They both screamed.

Happy looked at them, boredom sketched into his face. "You turned into snakes last night and tried to strangle Lucy's arm while you slept." He grinned, "Or you were fighting for ownership." He reached a paw out, "I have not yet decided." I growled at him. "Wendy, Bisca and Cana, remember?"

I looked down at myself where Bisca and Cana now lay while Geni was feeding a sleepy Wendy one of the drinks. She suddenly perked up. "That was nice." She poked both Cana and Bisca who rolled off the bed with a moan. They were both quickly forced to drink by Erza and Mirajane then they sat up, Cana looked around herself startled. "What's going to be interesting today?"

Geni and Juvia were standing by the window, like twin one and twin two, "Well," Said twin one, "There is always this." Said twin two. Bisca mumbled a 'this?' To which they turned and walked towards her in harmony, their feet on the march and hips swinging in one motion. "We guess you could say," Twin one continued, "That all we really mean," Replied twin two, then they bent over in front of her and shook their forefingers at her. "Is the snow." They stated as they skipped back to the window and opened it; as soon as they did a torrent of moving snow tumbled through the window.


	34. Who hurt you

**NEW CHAPTERS! I really have lost words here...**

* * *

**Erza p.o.v.**

I glared out the window over Evergreens shoulder as more snow blew in at us; it was a beautiful sight so it was. Magnolia covered in snow, except the snow on the beach. The beach was still clear, but the sand was a pale white colour and the water was frozen only slightly over the top, heavy enough for ice skating. As shown by the children from town slipping and sliding over it all. I was not particularly bothered by the flecks as they circled and landed in my hair.

Wendy clutched the window sill and leaned out into the flurry. The ground was coated with a thick layer of snow outside, there were small animal footprints scattered about: birds, foxes, badgers, squirrels, cats. I brushed a few of the flecks off my face and stepped back. "How is it snowing? It was so hot yesterday." I continued to look out the window.

"Oh you know…" Cana, Bisca and I all turned to see Juvia lying on her stomach on the bed, with Geni half way sitting and lying on her side. Geni was the one who was talking to us; Juvia was lightly snoring, so it had to be Geni. "There was a thunder storm on the evening past." She had this loopy grin on her face, suddenly images of her, Juvia and Cana playing in the rain and lightening flashed into my memory. I guess I was there too. "Also, it is winter; see how easy it is to figure how it snowed?" She rolled her neck around and it cracked. "Geni certainly thinks so."

Cana and Bisca shared a look while I continued to stare at the girl who gazed back at me with that loopy but amused smile. We heard someone; no two people, chuckle at us. When we turned to glare at them, we found Lisanna, Wendy, Lucy, Happy and Levy leaning out the window, which left Evergreen and Mirajane smiling at us. "Don't let her bother you." Evergreen rolled her eyes, "She's just saying." I saw Geni give this Cheshire like grin as she stood up. "Geni's just teasing you, isn't that right Geni-chan?"

Cana rubbed her head. "I could have sworn you just called her 'Geni-chan'." She pulled a small flask from her bag and slurped it down. "What'd ya mean she's teasing us?" Cana sat cross legged on the floor looking up at us. "How could she tease us about weather?"

Bisca adjusted her yellow hat which had fallen back, "I agree with Cana, it is the weather. How in Earthland could she tease us about it?" She pulled down the edge of her black dress which had ridden up in her sleep. "You guys know something, don't you?" She looked skeptically between the three as she fingered her checkered neck scarf.

Mirajane put a hand on her hip and shook her forefinger at Geni who was leaning on the wall beside the bed. "Bad Geni-nee, you shouldn't tease people." Geni shrugged and went back over to Juvia, shaking her awake slowly. "Geni-nee teasing you about weather is like Wendy teasing a person about wind, or Bisca teasing people about guns." She smiled sweetly and clasped her hands together. "It's got to do with her own _magic_." Evergreen pushed up her glasses then sat on a small desk chair with purple leather seats. Mirajane skipped over to the kitchen like bit. "I'm going to make us some toast and scrambled eggs!"

The others came inside and closed the window, "That sounds good." Lisanna rolled her wrists in circles and shivered. "It seems so great outside, pity it's so cold." She turned on the heating lacrama by the window. The room instantly warmed up and the others all sighed for joy. Cana, Bisca and I were looking at Geni trying to figure out what we'd been told.

The girl in question paused from waking up Juvia to look at us, "Geni uses Lost Magic: Weather Magic." She gave a tight smile then went to waking up Juvia. "Juvia-chan and Geni are cousins, just so you know." When Juvia did wake up, Mirajane had just set the pile of toast, coffee, tea, milk and a pot of fluffy scrambled eggs on the table. "C'mon Juvia-chan." Bisca and Cana seemed to disregard the face she said she used Lost Magic, I did not though.

**Juvia p.o.v.**

When Geni shook me awake I groaned. I know we all slept last night, and we were not drunk, or had a hand over but I still wanted to sleep. It was cold outside and someone had turned the heater on. I felt like the cat, not the water person. Geni dragged me to the table and I chugged a cup of coffee and milk. "Hey Juvia-chan?" I glanced at Geni, she was frowning. "You said you'd tell them about this person who hurt you. Please?"

I gulped down the bite of toast and eggs, the eggs were sticky and warm, while the toast was buttery and crisp. "Geni-chan is right. Juvia did say she would tell." Everyone was looking at me in interest, I blinked back tears. "Juvia told Gray about her love two days ago." Mirajane started to faint, but then noticed I was crying and had not called him 'Gray-sama'.

Even Bisca looked concerned, I'd never really known her, but that day I felt closer to her than before, and even the days after. "What did he do, Juvia?" She reached across the table and took my hand. I used the other one to brush away the tears that were slowly falling from my eyes.

Lucy and Erza both looked grim, and Geni's face was concerned but her eyes held a masked anger. I think they were all a little angry at him already, without even knowing exactly what it is he had done to me. I covered my mouth and closed my eyes against the tears that were stinging them.


	35. Sparks of pride

**How long has it been since I updated this?**

**Okay, I know a few of you were asking for Natsu and possibly Gray to get beat into a pulp, so here is the start of that beating! ^.^**

* * *

**No one p.o.v.**

Juvia opened her eyes, taking her hand away from her mouth. She took a few deep breaths and pulled her other hand away from the green haired Bisca, to fold them on her lap. "Juvia found him sitting alone on the riverside, so she walked over to him. She sat down beside him and said that she loved him and would like to know how he felt about her." She hooked her fingers around her ear to push back some hair strands. "He stood up and kicked her side, telling her he thought she was a bitch for not considering his feelings." She sighed. "He spat on Juvia and as he walked away said no one should love her."

Happy, Lucy and Erza sat back in shock not wanting it to be true about Gray. Mirajane and Evergreen's eyes started to twitch as they thought about him hurting her, violent auras surrounding the air. Levy, Wendy and Lisanna looked down at the table thinking it over, but still looked angry. Cana and Bisca covered their mouths and closed their eyes, it was so wrong, all of it. First Natsu and Lucy, now Gray and Juvia. Geni scuttled over to her cousin and wrapped her in an embrace. "Gray shouldn't have done that." She mumbled against her neck. "Cause now Geni's going to have to kill him."

All the other girls looked over to them, "We'll help as well." Happy stated proudly. "Juvia and I will sit out, while the rest of you do that to him." He jumped onto Juvia's head as Geni rocked backwards.

Cana grinned, "But doesn't Natsu seem to be the one who needs a beating as well?" She flashed a few cards onto the table. "I'm thinking Lucy giving him a wash the other day doesn't count." The others around her slowly smiled, "That's the spirit guys." She turned to Juvia, "Do you have any more winter coats? It's getting chilly outside."

Juvia nodded and jumped over to her wardrobe, "Juvia should have enough." She found ten spare jackets and an old jumper for Happy. "Here you are." She passed them all out and the girls took turns jumping out of the window into the snow. They stood up and rubbed it out of their hair. Juvia was the last one to land, and fell on top of Erza when she moved in the snow. "Sorry Erza."

Erza rubbed her head and laughed. "No problem Juvia." She pulled both of them up and banged her fist onto her armor to rattle the snow away. "Best get to the guild quickly." She started to march down what was left of the path: it was really just an indent in the snow where the grass was higher, but the girls all made do with it.

**Juvia p.o.v.**

I felt a small spark of pride as I walked behind the other girls who all shared a murderous feel to them. Happy was on my shoulder playing with my hair. The thing I was most interested in of course was what they were going to do to Natsu and Gray. Their powers were in no way connected. There was Card Magic, Take Over, Fairy Magic, Script Magic, Water Magic, Weather Magic, Requip Magic, Take Over again, Gun Magic and Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. The groups are varied: I concluded that if they worked in pairs those pairs would be Cana and Levy, Geni and Wendy, Erza and Bisca, Mirajane and Evergreen and lastly Lisanna and Lucy. Bisca pouted, "We should work in groups of two."

They all nodded, "But do you work with magic similar to your own?" Geni asked her. "Or just pair of randomly." The others all feel silent as they thought.

I coughed and they looked at me. "Cana and Levy." The two filed off to the side. "Erza and Bisca." The nodded to each other and lined up beside the other two. "Mirajane and Evergreen." They scowled at me; well Evergreen did, before Mirajane pulled her into line. "Lisanna and Lucy." The two gave the thumbs up then wondered into line behind a sulking Evergreen and a happy Mirajane. "Geni and Wendy." They took the last place in the line. "So who is going to get Natsu, and who will get Gray? Also where are you beating them?"

Erza raised her hand, "I'll go get Natsu." She shrugged and lowered her hand. "Geni can go get Gray: and we'll beat them in the guild." She rolled her shoulders back. "Circle formation: across from your partner." She smiled down at the ground. "We'll play a nice little game of 'pass the bastard'." She turned her head back to Lucy, "And I'm sorry about before: I thought we were going to talk it over with you first; and certainly not in front of everyone."

Evergreen snorted, "Pass the bastard: what an interesting name for this game." We marched into the guild and the girls immediately cleared a space in the middle of the guild floor. Many of the members were off on jobs for some reason. I went and sat down on one of the benches and started to pet Happy.

**No one p.o.v.**

Makarov sat at the bar and watched the twelve people file in. He put down his mug as eight of them pushed the benches and tables to the side, he watched Juvia, who'd been crying recently; sit down with Happy who she began to pet. The eight who had pushed everything back formed a circle. There was around five meters of space between each person and across from Bisca and Wendy were empty spaces. Many people who had been on jobs suddenly walked in, they ran off to the sides when they saw the girls.

Makarov gulped down air when he saw a murderous Erza grabbing Natsu from a table and dragging him shouting and kicking into the middle of the circle before she walked to the place across from Bisca: in between Levy and Mirajane. Mirajane had already turned to her Satan Soul. As Lisanna had turned to her Animal Soul: Tigress. Geni walked over to Gray and grabbed him by the hair, seeing as he wore no shirt, and started to drag him into the circle. "What are you doing? LET GO OF ME!" He started to twist and turn.

He stopped when Geni stopped and looked down at him with angry eyes. "Geni pities Gray: he thinks he has a choice." She flung him down beside Natsu. Everyone in the guild was looking at the females scared and shaking. Carla sat beside Juvia and Happy. "Who's going to start off?"

Evergreen answered by shooting out Fairy Cloud at the two, and while they spluttered in the cloud of dust which blinded them and made it hard to breathe Levy dumped a Solid Script: Iron onto their backs pinning them to the ground when all that cleared Cana sent an Explosion Card at them which landed underneath blowing them up into the roof, as the two fell down Mirajane formed Darkness Stream, the black tendrils reached out and coiled around Natsu and Gray paralyzing them before she threw them to Bisca. Bisca used Magic Sniper Rifle to put three shots on their stomachs sending them to Erza who donned The Giants Armour and punched them both in the stomach with the giant yellow hands. The shot threw them at Lisanna who jumped into the air and scratched them, then kicked them to Lucy and Wendy before landing in the same place. Wendy did a Sky Dragons Roar while Lucy sent a Tsunami Wave at them. Geni put both hands up and fought back with a Lightening Bomb.

They two landed in the middle of the floor twitching. They suddenly jumped up and let loose streams of ice and fire in all directions. Cana slapped down a Prayers Fountain in front of her which surrounded her, Bisca used the Bullet Barrage from the floor upwards in front of her to protect herself, Evergreen's Fairy Ray stood strong around her, Lisanna swapped her Tigress for Wings and beat the attacks away, Geni set up an area of Dark Wind around her which swirled and bit at things, Levy wrote 'Hole' in the air and it absorbed all oncoming ice or fire, Erza used the Adamantine Armours: Adamantine Barrier to secure herself, Mirajane simply spread her wings thanks to her Enhanced Durability, Lucy rose Wall of Deep which was a dark blue water shield and Wendy used Anomaly Resistance Enchant: Re-raise to protect herself with whirling winds.

The effects of all the defenses touching at the edges was sparks of a combination of whatever two magic's the defense-men had and of the two attacks. When Gray and Natsu feel down from excursion they were hit with all of the attacks that Wendy and Geni had gathered into a giant ball above them which was brought down on their heads a second later. When a few other guild members tried to get at Natsu and Gray they were pushed back. "We're not done yet!" Screamed the angry girls as they turned and growled.


	36. Who knows

**So... Lady Red is curious, what do you think of her fight scenes? She has become aware they may not be the best..**

* * *

**Makarov p.o.v.**

I rubbed my head, the sounds of the one sided battle was not good for last nights hangover. I watched in shock as Geni and Wendy managed to use their powers to pull off a twelve person unison raid. The whole guild seemed shocked at the feat and ash like substance flew outwards in the after math. When everyone tried to help the pair who was under attack from the girls were pushed back and growled at. The ten girls smiled sweetly down at them and shouted together; "We're not done yet!"

Everyone shrank back and stood around them, the tones of their voices, the expressions on their faces and the mercilessness of their barrage reminded us all of when Natsu fought for people he wanted to protect. Whenever Natsu fought and talked of nakama, the wrath he put against people that was so overwhelming, he was now facing into himself. The eye of his rage turned on him in that moment and I don't think even Gildarts, Laxus and I together would have been enough to stop it.

Erza picked up Natsu and passed him two to the left, to Geni, she jumped up and roundhouse kicked him on to Evergreen, who punched him to Cana who swung him to Lucy who kicked back to Erza: around in this clockwise two-to-the-left passage. While Gray was going the opposite way; he had been picked up by Bisca who punched him to Lisanna who gripped his throat and spun in a circle then flung him to Levy who brushed him on with a swift kick to the groin (everyone in the room winced) onto Mirajane who did a flip and used her bulky tail to pass to Wendy, Wendy spun in the air and using both her feet landed on his chest pulverizing him back to Bisca: this went on in the anti-clockwise two-to-the-right route.

The only sounds in the room were grunts of pain from the two being tossed about and the connection of flesh. Geni caught Natsu by the neck then Gray by the ankle as he passed in front of her. "Geni thinks you've done enough, for now." I winced when she added the 'for now' part of the sentence. The other girls snorted and started to walk away.

She dropped both of them on their backs, then started to walk over to the table with Mirajane, Lisanna, Juvia, Happy, Lucy, Wendy and Carla. "What have we ever done to you?" Natsu mumbled as he got up.

Gray struggled up to sit. "We've never done anything to you people." He started to cough and beat on his chest. Natsu fell onto his hands and knees as well, he was also coughing.

Geni stopped walking and swung her head around while not moving the rest of her body. Her face was passive but her eyes were showing flickers of resentment. "It appears you are yet to cough blood." The area surrounding her seeped out a black rage, similar to the ones of the girls who were starting to walk back to the pair on the floor: who looked at her in panic. "Let us help you with that." She sneered.

"Stop this at once!" I shouted as they began to punch them and kick them as they screamed. They all poured their magic down upon them. I started to run at the group but something seemed to be in the way. I could not see it, but when I touched it I got shocked by lightening and became cold.

Geni turned towards me, and others around the guild started to try and get past the invisible wall. "Geni is sorry Makarov." She moved out past the barrier. "But they talk of nakama like the most important thing: then they betray them in their weakest of times." She crouched and put her hand on my shoulder. "They need to be taught a lesson. One they won't forget anytime soon."

I pushed her back and she stumbled through the wall. I grew to my enormous size and started to bang on the wall: everyone around me started to hit it full will as well. "What could they have done to you!?" I could not believe what was happening. There was such rage and spite going on.

Juvia added water to the raging wall. "Natsu threw Lucy out. He called her Lisanna's replacement. He tried to force Lisanna to go with it. Gray did the same to Lucy. Then he…" She started to cry again, what did he do to her? "He hurt Juvia. Juvia told him she _loved_ him." Her voice quivered: and we all paused. "He hurt her. He told her she was a bitch, and that a woman like her should never be loved: by anyone." I stopped beating on the wall and shrank down staring at the two on the floor in horror like everyone else. This was a great misplacement of our trust.

**Laxus p.o.v.**

I looked at Natsu who was now enraged and growling around. "So what?" He coughed out a bit of blood. "Juvia probably deserved it." He chuckled darkly and stood up only to be beaten down by Lucy. His eyes widened as she stood over him: face completely blank of all but rage and disbelief. "Now, now Luc-"

She punched him in the face, tearing through the barrier around them all. "SHUT UP NATSU!" She stalked over to him and picked him up. "I am so sick of you." She laughed to herself and looked up at him. "I can't believe at one point I thought I'd fallen for you." She spat at him and my heart seemed to stop: though I'm not sure why. "I can't believe I thought I loved you." His face softened, but hers only contorted into self-mocking. "But that's all in the past." Blood pumped through my veins again, I felt unnaturally happy. He however looked shocked. "Who'd ever love you now Natsu? Eh? You'd be lucky if every time you saw one of us that we didn't just beat the crap out of you where you stand." She sneered at him. She threw him in the middle on top of Gray. "I'm normally a forgiving person. But it'll take time for me to forgive you!"

She walked out of the guild standing tall; I vaguely heard her starting to cry a bit farther away. "She's right Natsu, Gray," I started to walk out the doors listening to Lisanna talk. "Notice how no one came to aid you. Notice how everyone just let us hurt you." There was a rustle. "But you're not going to leave, either of you. You're going to stay." There was a laugh, "And you're going to have to earn our forgiveness."

I stopped just outside the door when a small hand grabbed my wrist, I turned and saw Geni. "Please don't hurt her." She smiled up at me: there was such trust in her eyes and sadness on her face. "Papa, make mama alright again." She quickly wrapped her arms around my waist in a hug then pushed me off towards the direction Lucy went. "Her heart needs fixed, and only you can help." She mumbled after me, thinking I could not hear her voice her wish.

A blush snaked up my neck as I took in what she said. I had known her for almost a day and she did not fear me, she trusted me and called me her papa. And she had already figured out I had a crush on Lucy: which means who knows how many could have figured it out.


	37. Not planned

**Now is the chapter for some real LaLu**

* * *

**Lucy p.o.v.**

I leaned on the side of whatever building I had run down the ally of, and covered my mouth and cried into it. I sank down to the ground with my knees together and feet apart, I folded my arms across the top of my joints and pressed my forehead against them as I cried. I thought about all the times I had had with Natsu and Gray; surely some of it had been real? They could not have just been thinking about Lisanna the whole time?

A shadow fell over me and I slowly looked up, I saw Laxus standing at the edge of the ally way. He grunted and I set my head back down and kept crying, though it was less than when I had first come to the ally. There was a soft thud then a soft thing draped around me then I was pulled into someone's side. I knew it was Laxus, and I looked up to see him looking down at me. I cuddled into his side. "Arigatou Laxus."

He grunted. "No problem… Mama." He chuckled at his own joke, which it was not really his because it was made up by Mirajane's and Geni's. I realized Geni would, as my Spirit, know what happens here. "You alright though?" He squeezed my side, so I was pulled closer.

I tilted my head back so I could see his face. "In a way, I am." I frowned at the birds in the sky. "But I can't believe Natsu and Gray. They'll come around, I'm sure. But…" I closed my eyes again and breathed the crisp winter air. "I always knew they were dense, and sometimes not so good with emotion." I opened my eyes and looked at Laxus. "I never knew they were this stupid. Ya know?"

He rubbed his chin as he thought, "Yes, I suppose." He started to laugh. "Though getting beaten up by a bunch of girls… That's stupid." He started to laugh really loud and seeing as I was pressed up against his side I could not move, so I just had to sit there being tossed about as he twisted and turned in his fit.

**No one p.o.v.**

As Laxus kept on laughing, Lucy started to laugh at his antics. "Laxus!" She squealed as he started to snort and fall over as she faintly wriggled about. "Let go of me." She chuckled into the side of his coat as he started to fall onto his side. He let go of her and he rolled onto his back. Lucy squealed as she fell on top of him and they both froze as their lips touched.

The lay there looking into each others eyes in shock neither of them moving from their position: that was until Lucy scrambled off him and ran back to her house in a blind panic. Laxus slowly stood up from where he had been lying after a few minutes, debating whether or not to go after her. Instead of doing that however he just went home. It was still early, but he did not want to go back to the guild and answer questions. Although he had a feeling that his 'daughter' Geni already knew what had happened.

As soon as he left the ally, the 'daughter' in question stepped out of the clothes shop opposite that ally with a grin on her face. There was nothing sinister to it, it was only a smile. Though her eyes told a completely different story.

**Geni/Mary-lou/Saturn p.o.v.**

That was not what was planned, and I think Lucy realized most of her Spirits would know what just happened. I could sense that she was home already, I watched Laxus walk down the street. No, not planned at all. I walked back to the guild with the recording lacrama in my hand. I would not tell anyone; no I wanted to see how the story would progress. Without any help.

As I walked through the doors to the guild I saw Natsu and Gray sitting with Erza, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla and Happy. Everyone had gone back to doing their normal things. Although all was very, very quiet: not quite silent, but quiet. My hand shone dimly as I moved the lacrama to my room in the Spirit World, though only Makarov glanced at my hand and widened his eyes before nodding an understanding. I sat down on the edge of the table beside the one they sat at. "Why are you not hurting us?" Natsu slammed his arm down onto the table; the both of them were bandaged from head to foot and had casts as well, so it sounded a little off and muffled.

Lisanna looked up to the ceiling. "You needed to understand what you have done wrong." She looked at Natsu, "Until you can understand what you did, we will continue to do so." She looked at Gray in turn. "And even until you apologize we will do so." She closed her eyes and smiled at the table. "We have forgiven you, but that does not matter."

Erza folded her arms and leaned towards them. "What matters, is you being forgiven by the woman you hurt." She tilted her head and gave a sinister smile, "But until then we have to beat you." She got up and went to the counter to eat cake, strawberry cake with vanilla icing.

Wendy hugged Carla. "You're both baka boys." She got up and stretched then she sat down again and waved me over, "We forgot to introduce this girl to you." I jumped off the table and landed on the spot where Erza had been sitting. "This is Geni Lockser, Juvia's cousin."

I smiled at them and Gray paled. "Geni thinks you in a way realise what it is you have done Gray." I shrugged closing and opening my eyes as I do. "But you're still idiots." Natsu stood up and slammed his fists down and started to speak, I stood up after him and pushed his forehead and he fell down seeing as most of him was in casts. "Baka Natsu. You can't move if your bones are broken, Geni thinks you should just sit still." I punctuated the last two words by speaking slowly and with an edge to my voice.

Natsu slowly nodded and went into a depressed state. I flicked my wrist sending a fire ball at him and he ate it. "Not bad." He mumbled as he ate. He slurped up the last few drops of it then sighed contently; he really was a piece of work, was he not? He looked down at the ground "I'm hungry!" He looked at Mirajane.

Gray looked at her as well, so she sighed. "Geni will you help me?" I stood up and went into the guilds kitchen after her. "You make Natsu's food, I'll make Gray's. Natsu likes hot and spicy foods." She started to gather mint leaves and to bustle around the room. I surveyed the cabinets, which were all open, and then the fridge. I got to work along side her.


	38. I'm sorry

**Dun dun dun! So, will Lucy forgive Natsu? How long will it take? Will Gray realize his mistake? When? And how will he make up for it?**

* * *

**No one p.o.v. **

Geni chuckled at Mirajane who was on the other side of the stove. There were two eight ringed stoves back to back, with two metal poles sticking out either side in the air that attached onto a larger wooden cabinet that held spices and sauces. "How many are Geni and Mira-nee cooking for?" She had to admit that they were both making quite a lot of food. She started to stir Tabasco into the frying mince, for her cottage pie.

Mirajane was opposite her mixing prawns into a pomegranate and mint sauce. "I think at this point we're cooking for everyone in the guild now. Are we going deserts?" She moved away from the mix and started to grind some mint into honey, before she spread it onto slices of cucumber. "I'll make my spiced brownies."

Geni poured the spiced meat into the bottom of the dish, before she started to cook the carrots and onions in the residue of meat and spices. "Geni will make mint, basil and mango sorbet. It should go with your brownies well. Or on its own." She quickly mixed the vegetables into the mince, and then put the pan in the sink. She started to mix butter and sage into the mashed potatoes.

Mirajane nodded, "We'll get these in the oven then start on that." Geni nodded flattening the top of the meat then spread the potatoes. Mirajane put the prawns on a bed of apples and pears that were lathered in some blueberry liquid. They both slammed the doors shut on the ovens then worked on the other parts.

Mirajane mixed butter, flour, eggs, golden syrup, vanilla, Tabasco and chilli into a blender then dumped it into a cake tin then shoved it in the oven. She then watched Geni mix pomegranate and orange juice with mint syrup then beat it over a bowl of ice. After a few minutes it thickened, and she added a handful of sugar then put it in the freezer. "It'll take about half an hour for both deserts to be ready. Meals should be ready in twenty. Everything is on time."

For twenty minutes they both just sat in the kitchen staring at the ovens and making the occasional comment about it all. At one point Mirajane asked Geni would she like to join Fairy Tail and Geni said she would talk to the Makarov after they ate.

**Makarov p.o.v.**

Everyone was in the guild, well most people, after Laxus had gone after Lucy neither of them came back, but Geni said that they both went home. She had to clarify to Mirajane and a few others they went separate ways. When Evergreen asked why they went home instead of here Geni smiled a small smile and told us not to worry. Then they went to make food.

We could all smell the great smells from the kitchen, and were all drinking water or coffee or tea or hot chocolate. Cana was drinking vodka and coffee. Mirajane poked her head out of the door to the kitchen and looked over everyone. She nodded to herself then went back into the kitchen. She then came out with two large stacks of plates and set them beside the cutlery rack on the bar counter, which was near me. She whistled to get attention, "Minna! Food!" I watched as my children ran up to the counter.

Geni walked out of the kitchen back first then turned to reveal a large trough of prawn salad. She set it on one side of the stacks of plates then returned to the kitchen; seconds later she reappeared with what appeared to be a large pan of cottage pie. She set it down on the other side and shoved a large serving spoon into each bowl. She grinned at everyone. "Oi Natsu!" He looked up from his place at his table; Erza forced him to sit still. She ladled a large helping onto a plate then curled her arm in then thrust it out: the plate spun from her hand and covered the distance in the air to land in front of Natsu without spilling. She then tossed him a knife and fork. "Enjoy." She grinned at him then looked back at the line in front of her.

I shook my head, it did not seem like an hour ago she had been beating the crap out of him. I took a plate from Mirajane. It had some of both meals on it. I tasted the prawn salad first, it was cool and fruity. Then the cottage pie, it was spicy and hot. They complimented each other perfectly. I licked the plate clean, like most of the others. "Is there something for afters?" I asked the two who were standing behind the bar, leaning against it.

Mirajane disappeared this time, and arrived back with a brownie pan and a few tubs of something. She passed the tubs to Geni who popped them open to reveal some red sorbet, and Mirajane cut the brownies and lay them on the plates while Geni just dumped a spoonful or two of the sorbet onto the plates after the brownie. Except two plates, one had just sorbet and the other just brownies.

**Gray p.o.v.**

I put my plate in the tub behind the counter where all the plates were put to be washed; Mirajane set a plate and spoon down in front of me and smiled. "Here you go." She picked up the edge and set it down deftly to tell me it was ready and served. I lifted the spoon between my forefinger and middle finger; while it balanced I let it tap gently on the top of the red mounds leaving a crater on top. I shoveled it all into my mouth at the one time. I will admit it was pretty soothing. Pomegranate and mint sorbet: interesting.

I looked over to where Mirajane, Master and Geni were talking in the hush-hush, Geni was sitting on a stool, Master was sitting on the counter and Mirajane was leaning on the edge. To me it looked like they were discussing something interesting. Mirajane just looked shocked.

**Mirajane p.o.v.**

I could not believe what I was being told by Makarov and Geni. Geni was that cat Mary-lou from yesterday!? Impossible! She explained to me that it was a type of Take Over that allows you to take over the forms of small animals. It was quite interesting, and it was Advanced in the sense that it was not for battle forms. I grabbed the marking block from under the desk and pretended to push it against her shoulder. I saw Lucy flick her wrist in the corner of my vision: she had appeared in the guild a minute or two ago and immediately sat with Juvia and Lisanna. I pulled the wooden block from her shoulder and there was a black Fairy Tail mark. "So you were telling the truth."

Geni nodded, "Oh yes, Geni was." She tapped the side of her nose and laughed. "This little cat will never tell a lie." She curled her arms around her waist in a cute way and leaned over the counter towards Master and me. "Geni heard that Fairy Tail may not compete this year," She tilted her head back, "In the Grand Magic Games?" She frowned concerned. I paled and looked at Master, was he serious?

Master slapped his knee, "There are too many guilds out there getting stronger." He muttered something, "Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Quarto Seberus." He ran a hand over the hair on the back of his head, "It'd be too hard." I heard many people in the guild fall silent. "Two of our best mages have been beaten to pieces and the games are two months away."

Wendy rocked forward onto her knees. "I can heal them, with the help of Porlyusica." She gave a shy smile, "They should be healed fully in a month, and ready to train in half a month before." She hid behind Carla and I squealed at her shyness.

Natsu breathed fire around the area he could. "I'M ALREADY READY TO GO!" He tried to stand up but screamed in agony and fell back down. "I'll be ready in a month." He looked really downcast at the thought; Geni raised a hand and shot a cannon of greyish stuff at him. "PLEASE! NO! DON'T HURT ME!" He started to move more, and then he stopped all of a sudden. "Wait." He started to move his arms and legs a little by little. "It doesn't hurt."

Lisanna slammed him back down when he stood up. "All Geni did was get rid of the pain, you're still broken and battered." She grinned and walked back to her seat while Natsu looked even worse.

Gray looked at Juvia and slowly made his way over to her, then whispered in her ear. She got up and they walked in slow procession to the door, though I think I was the only one to notice because everyone was asking Master questions about the Grand Magic Games.

**Juvia p.o.v.**

I turned a corner on the guild outside and looked back at the disfigured form of Gray. "Gray asked Juvia to go outside to talk, what does Gray want to talk about?" I crossed my arms protectively around my chest. I gave him a hard stare, but could not help the pity that obviously dripped from my gaze.

He breathed in and out. "I'm sorry Juvia." I narrowed my eyes as he opened his. "I should have thought of another way to turn you down," He stepped closer, and I stepped back. "It's just that I've been confused lately." He stepped forwards twice more and cupped my cheek in his left hand, "But I'm not now." Before I could object he shut his eyes tightly and dipped his face to meet mine so we were lip to lip. He opened his eyes a crack to see my shocked expression and it seemed to crank up the heat in the kiss, I slowly began to kiss him back as I realized my Gray-sama was still there in the mess of a man he was.

I slipped my arms carefully around his neck to avoid the bandages; he was by far in a better condition than Natsu was, because Natsu was broken not just bandaged. Gray slid his tongue over the bottom of my lip a few times then bit gently. I closed my eyes as I opened my mouth for him, I moaned quietly to myself as he began to suck my bottom lip. And all the time his hand never left my cheek.


	39. Telling one

**So... Did Lady Red do the right thing by forgiving Gray? And it came to my attention that I got my timeline wrong... So the GMG are going to be five months away... Instead of two...**

* * *

**No one p.o.v.**

As Juvia pulled away from Gray she saw half of Geni's face peering from the guild doors, Geni put a finger to her lips and grinned. _Don't worry Juvia, I won't tell a soul._ Juvia blushed bright red when she heard her cousin talking in her head. _I'll tell the others that Gray has been forgiven. _Juvia nodded and Gray looked at her confused. "Are you alright Juvia?" He brushed his fingers across her forehead. "You're warm."

A sheet of ice spread over Juvia's head and she smiled and closed her eyes, "Juvia is fine. Juvia is glad to have Gray-sama back." She smiled and took his hand in hers and started to lead him back inside. _Arigatou, Geni-chan._ She nodded at her cousin as she walked in, and let Gray sit down beside Natsu and soon everyone was focused on Makarov.

Makarov raised his hands. "We will compete in the games if it is what you wish." He pointed at Natsu and Gray. "Natsu and Gray will compete if they are well." He put his arms on his knees. "Erza, Gajeel and Wendy will fight alongside them with Elfman as a reserve." He looked around, "I need to speak with Team River Blade and Laxus." He stood up and jumped up onto the balcony. "Without anyone listening into the conversation."

The four girls and Happy followed him without hesitation but Laxus stood at the bottom of the steps and thought about what he could have done. "He means now Laxus." He looked up to see Lisanna; she was looking down at him without tilting her neck. "So you better hurry up." She smiled and disappeared into the small office of Makarov. In the background a fight between Gray and Natsu could be heard.

**Makarov p.o.v.**

I entered my room and then jumped across the room onto my desk. Lucy walked in after me and stood in the corner furthest from the door with Happy on her shoulders. Lisanna lay on the couch with her head towards the door and Juvia lay head to toe with her. As soon as Laxus entered the room the door shut with a loud thud, he looked back, as did I, to see Geni leaning against the door smiling innocently. Looking at the places where Team River Blade had positioned themselves; it was almost like something I can not put a name to, something like a gang.

"What do you want Old Man?" He grumbled as he sat down on the remaining chair and folded his arms. "What ever it was, it wasn't me." I chuckled and waved my hand at him. He did not see because he was looking at Lucy, she was looking down at the floor and there seemed to be a blush on her neck.

I opened my mouth to speak but looked at Geni by mistake she shook her head and put a finger to her lips and nodded. A coy smile worked its way to the bottom half of my face and I stroked my mustache before coughing which made them all look at me. "I have been studying the rules for the Grand Magic Games and found no rule that states we are not allowed to have more than one team competing." I saw panic, confusion and annoyance pattern their faces. "I want Team River Blade, excluding Happy, and Laxus to compete as Fairy Tail Team B. And Happy can be the reserve."

I watched Happy float lazily over to the desk edge, he had his arms crossed and he snarled. "Why would we want to be a second team?" He cracked his elbow when he stretched his arms above his head. "And anyway, why am _I_ the reserve?" I must admit, the new look and personality was interesting but not the Happy I knew. I found myself being attached to it somewhat, it was hilarious, but the others in the room took him seriously.

Laxus laughed and poked Happy. "Why would he choose you, you're just a weak Exceed!" I paled; Lisanna and Juvia got up from the couch and walked over to the wall beside Lucy. "Why are yo-" He was cut off as the room suddenly got cold. We all looked at Happy who was standing with Fire Whip pointing at Laxus; a sphere on the end was filled with red light: the heat taker.

"I am weak, am I?" Happy moving his sword in a figure of eight and then blew on it. The blade extended until it nearly touched Laxus and then it lit up in flames. He snarled. "Let's see you fight back." The fire that was straight went limp then Happy cracked his arm up and down and the whip hit Laxus in the face then coiled around his neck. "You can't blame me; I'm only the FAMILY DOG!" I leaned forward to see what Happy would do, I admit seeing my grandson get the crap beat out of him was not a sight I would usually go for... But I wanted to see the sword.

Laxus started to struggle against the fire as it tightened like a snake on its prey. He suddenly started to loose his fight and his eyes drooped and opened like someone trying to stay awake late at night. "Happy, Geni thinks that is enough." Happy turned his rage on Geni who walked over to him and pressed forward so their noses were touching. "Geni said, that's _enough_." High magical pressure beat down in the room, it was strong but not enough to make any of us bow to it: a warning blast. Okay, so myself and Laxus may have flinched.

Happy hissed at her and recoiled the whip. "Fine." It disappeared in the red light and the room heated up as the red sphere slowly turned blue then vanished. "But why am I a reserve!?" Laxus started to breath again and opened his eyes. His breathing was wild and deep while his eyes were clouded over and unfocused.

Lucy laughed, "You yourself just proved how you're unsuitable. You lash out with your sword oh great and powerful Fire Lord." She smirked as he started to grumble. She widened her eyes at the same time as the rest of us and we all looked at Laxus.

He rubbed his head, "Isn't Fire Lord part of that Oydian legend?" His eyes shot open, "Hang on…" He deadpanned as he realized. "It ain't a legend is it?" He looked at the others and I clamped my lips tight. "So you found the swords?" He looked back at the floor. "Crap."

**Lisanna p.o.v.**

I groaned, "No one was supposed to find out." I could tell Laxus had looked over at me, and I covered my face so I could just barely see from between my fingers. Geni whispered into our minds, _Mirajane knows Geni is the cat from yesterday, do you tell him?_ She looked around us all before she sat on the arm of the couch. She was twirling my hair in her hands as she talked. I purred and I swear there was a smirk on her face, she started to grow whiskers like when she was a cat then they disappeared.

Juvia smiled, _No, you must not tell. If Laxus was told he might find out Geni-chan's a Spirit!_ She rubbed her neck as she spoke, nervously glancing in the direction of the confused Dragon.

Lucy sat down on the other arm with a smile on her lips and pet Happy. _As long as she does not turn into Saturn, she won't be found out._ She smiled uncertainly, it was like the one she had just when Natsu tried to replace her with me.

_The only time she'll have to be Saturn,_ they looked at me,_ is when Lucy summons her as Saturn. _I pouted, _but Lucy won't need to do that. _I never really thought of her as a replacement, how could she have been? Filling in a spot and doing it out of envy would mean she would have had to have known us long before last year when she joined the guild.

_It is true, _we looked at the girl in question_, and when Lucy summons Geni, Geni will be turned into her Saturn form before she appears at the battle. _I reached up to play with her hair, it was a really awkward position and clearly we all thought so to. Too much like the rocks with Aunt Evergreen.

They all nodded their agreement with me then looked at Laxus and Master who looked at us curiously, clearly not understanding our private consultation... That were were holding in our minds. "Yes, we found the swords of Oydian. Happy is Fire Lord, Lisanna is Earths Maiden, Juvia is Death Maiden, Geni is Steam Maiden and I am Royal Maiden." Lucy pulled a tight smile, "But unless it is necessary, we will not draw our swords in person." She closed her eyes momentarily before smiling broadly. Oh she lliiikkeess him!

Laxus nodded, "Then why is Happy the reserve if he is so powerful?" He looked like he understood, but even before Edolas I was able to tell how he felt, though I did not know him well. He was so utterly and completely lost with what we were telling him, or he was panicking.

Master closed his eyes at the question, "Because he has no restraint!" I smirked because he did not realize he himself needed restraint as well as half the guild, "Do you all agree to be the Team B?" We all nodded slowly in agreement, I did not think we were in a place to disagree with him anyway. "Good. You must not tell anyone else, not until the games have begun. We may tell the other S-Class mages, later tonight."


End file.
